


Well shit, Sourwolf

by ColdHeartedBitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Anti-Scott, Awesome Melissa, BAMF Nana, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cliffhangers, Complete, Creeper Peter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kitchen Sex, Lydia is a bitch, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Porn with Feelings, Protective Derek, Puppy Isaac, Sappy, Sassy Calum, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stiliski is dumb, Smut, Somnophilia, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stilinski Family Feels, Sweet, Teen Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, and, but - Freeform, but he's dumb, but hey, but then he makes good life choices, consensual tho, how can you not love him?, like seriously dude, okay, sorry - Freeform, summary is a little bit off with what's going on later in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 56,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHeartedBitch/pseuds/ColdHeartedBitch
Summary: Derek left Beacon Hills. Stiles is 17 and pregnant. Her father kicked her out, the Pack don't give a shit about her since her baby is Derek's. Somehow, she manages to find new family and home. Derek finds her and tries to win her forgiveness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is checked and edited by my beta since chapter 32. Maybe in the future the previous ones will be edited too ;)

"Hi, Derek, it's me, Stiles. Um... I-I just want to tell you that I need to talk you in person. It's important. I swear. I can't tell you that through phone. So please, please call me. Just one time. I promise I won't try to contact you ever again if you won't want to."

"Derek. Please. I really need to talk with you. I-I- I'm- Just please call me."

"Why won't you call me, you asshole! I always picked up your calls! Why the fuck won't you do that too?!"

"Hi, it's me again. I'm sorry I lashed out at you. A lot is happening, I'm not exactly in control od my emotions. I still need to talk to you tho."

"I hope you're okay. I don't want you to be hurt. Even after... You know what I mean. I still love you. Hate you too, but- but I'm still in love in you."

"I need you. Please."

"I'm pregnant. I wanted to tell you that in person, but since you're not picking up or calling me back, I have to tell you that like this. I'm five months pregnant now. My dad kicked me out of the house. Pack did too, since it's your child. They don't care that I need their help, they just turned their backs on me. When dad kicked me out two months ago I had nowhere to go. I didn't know what to do. With no money, family od friends, just with clothes on my back and Roscoe... I left Beacon Hills, went to L.A. I'm here since then. It wasn't easy at first. I lived in my Jeep and got food from kind homeless people. Month ago I was picked up from the streets by Nana. She gave me place to sleep. I don't- I don't know why I'm telling you that. Maybe part of me hopes that you will listen to this and find me somehow. Maybe you will want to be part of the life of your kid. I-I don't know. Just... I still love you. I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm sad, lonely and dissapointed, but not... mad, I guess. I love you, Sourwolf. I always will."

___

Derek had no idea how long he sat on the floor clutching his phone. All he knew is that he had just listened to voicemails that Stiles left and he nearly fainted.

Stiles' words were still circling around his head. Stiles was pregnant. With- with his baby. She was carrying his cub and he fucking left her with no support whatsoever. How could he? Fuck that he had no idea she was pregnant when he was leaving. He shouldn't've left. He should've stay where he was six month ago and let himself be happy with his mate. But nooooooo, of course he had to leave her all alone, thinking that he was doing the right thing. Fuck his life.

He needed to find her. He needed to take care of her and their cub. He fucking needed to get his shit toghether.

Derek leapt to his feet and started running around his motel room and packing his stuff to duffel bag.

Stiles said she was in L.A. with someone called Nana. Finding Stiles wouldn't be easy, but he could do it. Ohhhh, yeah. He could. He frikin' will! And he will show her that he loved her too. That her feelings were mutual. He will buy them house, make it safe for the cub.

He will do everything for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Living in LA with Nana and her 14 years old grandson Calum was… nice. After Nana took her from the streets, Stiles was wary. She didn’t want to hope too much and she didn’t fully trust her. She was a stranger after all. But what Stiles could do? She was all alone, homeless and pregnant. Thanks to Nana she at least had bed and a place to stay till she would find something else. That’s what Stiles though; that Nana would tell her to start looking for a job and some kind of shelter for girls like her. But Nana never did that. She took Stiles like she knew her all her life. She gave her warm, comfy bed. Her own room. Food, clothes and special vitamins for her unborn baby. She took Stiles to doctor and held her when the doctor said that the baby is a boy and that she had the risk of miscarriage. Nana screamed at her when Stiles was too long on her feet and was doing more than she should. She told her grandson to keep an eye on her. 

 

Nana was awesome woman. She was big and dark skinned. She had huge heart and she held her house in strong grip. She was the kind of person everyone loved but also knew that she shouldn't be messed with.

 

Calum was sweet boy who was trying too hard to be an adult despite being only 14 years old. Already he was like a little, over protective brother to Stiles. He was always fussing over her and always did everything what Nana told him to do.

 

Stiles loved both of them. Without Nana, she would still be sleeping in her Jeep and share meals with kind homeless people who took pity on her. 

 

She missed her father and the pack. Of course, she was also mad and completely furious, but… she missed them. She wanted her real family and friends to be there for her and her baby. But they apparently didn’t that. Sheriff kicked her out right after she told him the news. He didn’t even let her take any of her stuff. He just… grabbed her arm and forced her outside, saying that he didn’t want to see her ever again. Sheriff was disappointed with her. He said that if her mother wasn’t already dead, she definitely would be after that.

 

The pack didn’t even listened to her. Right after she said the baby was Derek’s Scott wolfed out and nearly attacked her. Lydia and Allison just looked at her in disgust. Isaac actually looked like he wanted to say something about Scott’s behaviour, but one look from his Alpha and he stayed quiet. 

 

Stiles missed Derek. Even after everything. She still wanted him. She wanted him to be there for their child. So she called him. Sometimes she left him a voice message, begging him to talk to her. Two weeks ago she finally broke and told him about the pregnancy. She wanted to do that in person, but since Derek wasn’t picking up, she had to do that that way. 

 

Stiles wasn’t going to keep the pregnancy in secret. Derek was the baby daddy he deserved to know. 

  
She just wanted him to be beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it isn't much, but I will probably post new chapter every day because of that. Also, I will change POV every now and then.  
> I hope you like it. Please let me know if you do :)  
> P.S What kind of punishment Derek should have? Do you have some request?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's in a good mood and is posting a new chapter

Stiles sat on the edge of the bath and touched her round belly. On her sides were visible stretch marks. Her breasts had them too. Stiles never complained that she had small boobs. In fact, they were quite large, but almost no one really knew about it tkanks to loose shirts and hoodies and also sport bras. Now her breast were getting even bigger. It kinda hurt.

She loved to just sit and touch her belly. Sometimes she could feel Puppy's kicking. When she felt it for the first time she cried for over an hour.

Stiles smiled at the memory of her crying that time. Nany wasn't home, just Calum and her. Calum freaked out because he had no idea what happened and Stiles wouldn't explain it to him, she cried so hard.

Stiles got up finished dressing up. She stood in front of the door lenght mirror and looked at herself. People told her all the time now that she was glowing and more beautiful than ever. She didn't believe them at first but now she saw it to.

In elastic skinny jeans, loose black and red flannel shirt and trainers Stiles felt and looked good. She started to grow her hair over a year ago and now her brown locks reached her shoulders. She looked just like her mother. That's why she cut her hair after Claudia's death.

"Stiles, you ready?," asked Calum knocking on the door.

"Yeah."

Stiles opened the door and smiled. Calum returned it and turned around, going to the kitchen. They were going for a walk to Kenneth Hahn and then shopping. Her doctor allowed her to do it but she had to walk slowly and safely. No stress, lifting anything heavier than a water bottle.

Calum came back with a bag hanging on his shoulder and a keys in hand.

Outside, Stiles took deep breath and smiled at Mr. Dooley who was mowing the lawn. He waved at her and Calum.

"How was school today?," asked Stiles as they walked down the street.

"Aw, man. It was nuts. Jake got into a fight with Darrel and Mr. had to part them. He now has black eye."

"Shit. Is Jake going to be expelled or something?," asked worried Stiles. Jake was Calum's close friend and Stiles really liked him.

"No. He got suspended for a week. Darrel too."

Stiles noded.

"You hungry?," asked suddenly Calum.

"God, yes," she sighed. "I'm always hungry, you know that!"

Calum laughed.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Burger. I wanna burger."

"It's not healty, tho."

Stiles grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Honey, if you won't buy me a burger, I swear to god, I'm gonna stab someone. Probably you."

"Okay, damn, chill out, jeez," murmered Calum.

Stiles smiled sweetly and kissed his cheak. Calum rolled his eyes and sighed fake-exasperated. They reached closest fast food restaurant.

"I'm going to stay here and wait," said Stiles and sat on a bench.

"Alright."

Calum set his bag next to Stiles and went inside. She took out her phone and checked her e-mails. Only spam. Nothing new, she though bitterly, feeling hurt.

Waiting for Calum, Stiles played Candy Crush. Right when she was about to finish next level, a shadow landed on her. She raised her eyed and froze.

"Stiles."

Derek said her name like it was something precious, something he dreamed about everynight. He still looked hot but Stiles could see how tired he was. She wanted to reach out and hug him, kiss even. But she was frozen in spot, completely overwhelmed by the fact that he was there, right before her.

"Stiles," Derek repeated. He knelt and reached out but he stoped himself mid air. "Stiles?"

"Derek," Stiles murmured and Derek took shaky breath, a little smile on his lips. And then, suddenly, Stiles was angry. "What the fuck are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing Stiles for the first time in nearly 5 months was… nothing like he expected. He knew he would be sad and- and probably won’t even want to talk to him. But he didn’t think that she would be completely furious. 

 

When he finally saw her after days of driving and tracking her phone, Derek lost his breath. Stiles looked… amazing. 

 

She had longer hair then he remembered. She no longer was too skinny and hidden under baggy clothes. Her face was more filled. Her belly round and full of their cub. She had no makeup on and frankly she didn't even need it. She was perfect just like that. Derek wanted to hug her, hold her close and never let go. 

 

He was happy as never. Stiles smelt like love, home, cub. Like everything he ever wanted. 

 

But his happy state was quickly gone when Stiles spoke up.

 

“Derek. What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Stiles’ harsh tone pierced right through Derek’s heart. Instantly he could smell, feel and hear her furious state. She practically looked like she might attack him and claw his eyes out.

 

Derek whined. His wolf was rolling in his head, showing his belly and throat in submission. 

 

“I- I came here to find you,” Derek said in small voice. 

 

“Oh really? Why? Why now, not when I was practically begging you to call me back and talk to me?”

 

“I didn’t- I just listened to your voicemails only days ago. I didn’t know that you wanted to speak to me! I swear, I just found out about that!” 

 

Stiles glared at him at stood up. Derek stood up as well and looked right into her eyes. Stiles was tall, his height actually, he never got over that fact.

 

“It’s been months, Derek. Fucking months. How the fuck could you just now find out about all of that?”

 

“I left my phone at Cora’s pack over three months ago,” be explained quietly. “Her alpha sent me to her friend who taught me stuff. It was… a therapy, I guess? Cora’s alpha though it would be good for me after everything. I came back to States only three weeks ago. Cora gave me back my stuff and phone. She told me that you called and that I should listen to your voicemails. So I did. And as soon as I heard all of that, I started to looking for you. So. Here I am,” he finished lamely. Stiles just glared at him even more. Derek’s wolf whined again.

 

“So what? You think that you are here now so everything will be fine? Guess what, dickhead. It ain’t gonna be like it!,” she screamed and poked him with a finger. 

 

People around them looked at them, but Derek ignored everything.

 

“Stiles. Stiles, please. I know I hurt and-”

 

“Hurt me?” she asked with a low, dangerous voice. “You didn’t just hurt me. You fucking ruined me and my feelings.”

 

“Stiles…”

 

“Right after you fucked me and took my virginity, you told me that you didn’t want me. You didn’t want any kind of relationship. And I got it, I really did. I thought that maybe after dealing with Alpha Pack, you would said yes to a date or some shit like that. But no. Because the very next day I came to your loft with Scott only to meet your fucking girlfriend. My english teacher.”

 

Derek closed his eyes in shame. He knew he should let in Jennifer that day to his loft. He knew it was a bad idea to say yes to dating her. He thought that Stiles wouldn’t find out. He fuckind hoped that he would never see her again, because if he did, he might tell her how exactly he felt about her.

 

“You lied to me. You were a completely jackass to me. You didn’t even believed me that Jennifer was the Darach! After everything I did for you. You called me crazy and delusional. It almost costed my life. My dad’s live and other close to me people. And then, oh then, you just fucking disappeared. Without a ford. Right before I found out that I was pregnant,” she said and wiped tears from her cheeks. She smelt like hurt, devastation and anger. Her heart was racing.

 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Derek. He knew it wasn’t enough, though.

  
“You didn’t just hurt me, Derek. You made me feel like nothing, like some doll you could throw away when you’re finished playing with it. How do you think I feel now?”


	5. Chapter 5

Before Stiles knew what happened, her fist connected with Derek's face. It hurt her more than him, but there was a big satisfaction about how Derek took a step back with a huge, round eyes and shock written all over his face.

Stiles shook her hand and took steadying breath.

"You're a fucking jackass," she whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry' isn't enough."

"I know," Derek repeated miserably.

"Stiles?"

Behind Stiles was Calum with bag of burgers in one hand and curly fries in other. He was staring warily at Derek. He knew who he was. Stiles had showed him pictures taken in secret. She spent a lot of time crying and clutching her phone near her, wishing Derek was beside her. For a long time she only had pictures and memories.

"Are you okay?," asked Calum.

Stiles licked her lips and nodded. Calum put down burgers and fries and took her hand in his. The young woman smiled at him weakly.

"What do you want?," asked coldy Calum, looking at Derek like he was some kind of filthy animal.

Derek blinked, probably not knowing what to do with a very angry teenage boy in a loose pants handing so low that half of his underwear was exposed. Stiles knew Calum was ready to fight her baby daddy in any moment.

It was kinda hilarious.

"I-," Derek started, but Calum interrupted him, lookind at Stiles and squeezing her hand.

"We should go home, you're too stressed. It's not good for the baby and you. We will go out other time after your next doctor appointment."

"Okay."

Stiles didn't even argue. Her good mood was long gone and she was quite tired already. Calum gather up their things from the bench.

"Stiles, wait. I want to talk to you. Abou the baby. And- and everything," said quickly Derek, as if he was afraid Stiles will go away and he will never see her again.

She was tempted to ingore him. To tell him to fuck off and never ever talk to her again. But the truth was that she badly wanten him in her's and Puppy's life. In fact, she felt like she needed him.

In old books about werewolves she found a little bit about alpha's children. Apperently when an alpha impregnate a woman, he should be constanly around her due to mothers requisition of attention. An alpha should make a special den for her, provide her meals and other stuff. Alpha's cub would be then sated and healthy. And since Stiles didn't have Derek around her for most of her prengancy, Puppy's life was in danger. So she was gonna suck it up and let Derek be close to her, but not to close. He still should pay for what he did. And boy, he will pay, Stiles was already making a mental list about stuff she wanted to do to him.

"You're coming with us," Stiles decided. Derek's face lit up in hope. "Don't think I'm completely fine with that. You're right, we need to talk. So we're going to do that. For how long it takes. And you need to actually talk, Derek. No more sulking and brooding like before. No more trying to tell me stuff through your eyebrows!"

"Okay, yes, of course. I will try, I promise."

Stiles sighed and looked at Calum. The teenager was glaring at Derek like he wanted to lit him on fire just by that.

She fucking loved that kid.


	6. Chapter 6

Right after they had walked inside their home, Stiles went straight to living room. Calum and Derek were only steps behind her. She sat on comfy couch and with a sigh she started to stroke her round belly. Puppy was incredibly lively that day. He probably sensed his mother distress.

Stiles looked up and saw Derek who was watching movements of her hands. She was tempted to stop and cover her belly, to not let him see the place where his kid was, but she decided against it. He could look. But she wouldn't let him touch her.

"I'm going to get you som fruits," said Calum. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. When he looked at Derek, though, he glared at him like he wanted to nothing more than kill him.

"Do you need something?," asked uncertainty Derek.

"A lot of things," Stiles grumbled. "But for now I want you to sit down and talk to me. I want to know what to expect from you."

Derek nodded and looked around. He sat on a chair in front of her and clasped his hands toghether.

"I want to be there for you," he said. "I want to help you and our child. I wanna provide for both of you. I have money. A lot. I can afford it. Baby stuff, food, everything."

"Were will you live? Here in LA, or what?"

"I'm going to look for an aparment somewhere near your house," he promised hurriedly. "I want to be as close as possible."

"Okay."

"I also want to go with you to your doctor. If you let me. I just- I just want to be here for you now, since I wasn't at the beginning."

She could understand his motive. He was guilty as fuck. He also already loved his kid. Family was important to him, Stiles knew. He told her one night when they worked toghether on finding a way to take care of pixies which came to Beacon Hills. 'I loved my family' he said. 'I still even love Peter. He's still my uncle. The same uncle he was years ago, before the fire.'

"I want the baby to be a Hale," Stiles suddenly stated. Hale's were respected, even after the fire their name was recognisable.

"Wha- But don't you wanna have another Stilinski?"

"No. I don't want my child to have the same name as the men who kicked me out and said so many hurtfull things about me."

"About that! Why your fa-"

"No," Stiles interrupted. "We won't talk about it. I don't want to. At least not now."

Derek slowly nodded and muttered quiet 'okay'.

Calum came back with a small bowl full of neatly chopped fruits parts. He handed it to Stiles who took it and thanked him. They still had their burgers and fries, but she no longer craved them.

They sat in silence. Derek was lookind at Stiles and her round belly. Calum was glaring at him and Stiles was eating her fruits, pretenting not to see what Calum was doing.

"When's Nana coming back?," Stiles asked after she finished her food.

Calum looked at the watch on his wrist.

"In about three hours."

"Okay. I'm gonna go take a nap. Derek, you're staying for the dinner. You and Calum sit here and do... stuff. Watch a movie or something," she said and with Calum's help she stood up. Stiles kissed his cheek. "Be nice, Calum."


	7. Chapter 7

"I should rip your balls off," Calum said casually few moments after Stiles went to her room.

Derek rised his eyebrows and looked at the young boy was glaring at him ever since he first saw him. Derek wasn't affraid of him, but he was impressed. Most people, esspecialy his age, though about him as a serial killer and didn't even talk to him, too scared of him.

"Oh really?," he mused. Okay, he really wanted to be good to Stiles, everyone important to her and prove himself but old habits die hard.

"Yeah. I should but I won't 'cuz Stiles's will never ever again make me her special cookies. Though my Nana will actually do it. She will rip your balls off and feed you with them."

If Derek was being honest, everytime he heard about that Nana person, he felt kinda scared. Like he should submit to her, even if he didn't know her yet. He wonderef if Nana was similar to his mother Talia in some way. Maybe she also was a vety powerfull woman who just with one look could shut up and entire room full of people.

"I don't know why Stiles is giving you a chance," Calum bit out. "If I were her, I wouldn't even look in your direction. You're pathetic. But since Stiles let you in, I'm gonna have to at least make sure that you won't do anything stupid like hurt her again."

Derek nodded stiffly.

"You will regret it if you do hurt her," Calum continued. "Stiles has a lot of people here who like her so much and will do anything for her. I have no fucking clue how people in her home town could just tossed her out like that. She's an amazing person."

"Yes, she is."

Calum stood up from the couch and crossed his arms in front of him. He tried to look much older than he really was. It was ridiculous, considering that Derek could see his fucking underwear.

"So don't hurt her or you're going to pay," the boy growled. Derek could only nodded. "I'm going to my room. I have homework to do which Stiles will later check. You can stay here or go fuck yourself. The TV is working."

With that Calum stormed out of the room. Derek sat dumbly for a very long time, wrapping his head around what had just happened. Finally he sighed and stood up from the chair and sat on the couch. He took off his leather jacket and put in neatly beside him. He closed his eyes and focused.

He could here what was happening outside; moving cars, people walking down the street, birds singing and barking dogs. Inside the house Calum was walking around his room up stairs. He was mummbling something under his breath, but Derek couldn't hear exactly what.

When Derek focused on Stiles his heart stutter. Stiles was clearly asleep; her breath was deep and regular, hearbeat strong and steady. In the same room there was another sound. A heartbeat of their cub. Derek fell in love in the sound of that immediately.

He already love their cub so much that it actually hurt. Derek wanted to be the best for his kid, but considering his past, it was highly possibly that he will fuck up. So yeah, he was happy as never but he was also scared. Really, really scared.

Derek listened to the sound of Stiles and cub's heartbeats. It was very calming. Also the scent of Stiles, the pregnancy and hormones hung stiffly inside the house. His wolf was purring inside him, completly lost in the feeling of home, mate, cub, family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write longer chapters? Or are you okay with the way I post right now? Let me know! Hope you enjoy this fic! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Nana came home from work around 8 pm. She got a call from Calum few hours earlier. Her grandson told her that Derek Hale came to LA and found Stiles. The same man that had knocked up sweet Stiles and then hurt her.

It took avery inch of her self-control to not come home way sooner. Nana was peacefull woman, years of experience teached her to not think unreasonably. She didn't go with people bullshit, but sometimes her control had it's limits. Especially if it was about Stiles.

When Nana first met Stiles she instantly knew that that poor girl nedeed help. The teenage girl was sitting on a street beside Carl; known homeless old man who played guitar for money. He was kind and intelligent, didn't drink. So of course he was sharing his meal with a girl who was dressed in dirty jeans, loose black shirt and colorfull plaid. She had her hair in a ponytail, her face was too thin. Under her eyes were very visible dark circles. She looked like she had no hope left in her.

After Nana heard her story she furious. She didn't show it, but inside she was screaming, cursing the faith and the man who had hurt this poor girl. So she took Stiles to her own home, gave her wamr bed and meal, new clothes. She was happy to see that her grandson Calum instantly liked this girl.

Stiles resemled Nana's daughter who passed away four years earlier and left Calum under her care. Stiles, just like Shayla, was sweet, sarcastic and kind. She was strong and knew what she wanted in her life. It was hard to hurt them, but if so, they were crushed like never. Calum's father left Shayla the same day she told her about the pregnancy. He literally run away to other state.

So yeah, Stiles resembled Shayla a lot. It hurt sometimes Nana, but then the woman was smiling and talking with teenage girl, happy to have someone she could call daughter. Fuck the fact that she knew Stiles too shortly. This girl was already like a real daughter to her.

Nana was protective over her. She wasn't the only one. Calum, Calum's friend and their neighbours. They all fell in love in Stiles the second they talked to her.

The 55 year old woman walked inside her home with furrowed brows. She put her purse on a chair near the front door and walked into the living room. There, a young man was standing in front of the sofa. He was looking right at Nana.

Nana calmly walked up to him. Derek hold his hand to great her, but Nana was having none of that. She simply swung and slapped him with all the force she had.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, Derek deserved that, he knew. That's why he closed his eyes after the hit and told himself to calm down. His wolf was snarling and ready to attack, but Derek dim his vigor.

"I-," he started, but then Nana hit him in the oder side of his face. "Hey!," he shouted incredulously but Nana hit him AGAIN, this time with the back of her hand. Derek couldn't belevied that she did that. He was too shocked to do anythinh other than hold his aching face.

"Listen me, boy," the women said. Her voice was deep, almost too deep but somehow not, full of anger. "I know what you did to my Stiles. So let me just tell that if you hurt her one more time, I will fucking rip your balls off and then make you watch how I prepare them and then I'm gonna feed you with them. Understood?"

Derek opened his mouth but then quickly shut it, deciding it will be safer to just nod. Nana looked at him for a long time, searching something. What Derek wasn't sure.

If Derek woludn't be affraid, he deffinatly would be glaring at the woman.

Nana finally after long few minutes full of tension turned around and slowly made her way out off the room.

"Come with me, boy. We're going shopping and then we're making dinner for everybody. You're paying."

Well shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles woke up with the need to pee. Puppy almost always put the presure on her bladder. It was exhausting.

She slowly stood up and walked into her small bathroom. She slipped down her jeans and sat on the toilet yawning. She was relieving herself when she suddenly remembered what happened. 

Derek. Derek was here. He showed up after months of nothing, after he hurt her and left without a word.

"Oh my god," she whispered. 

Stiles quickly finished, pulled up her pants and washed her hands. She looked in the mirror and started to adjust her hair, but then she asked herself what the fuck she was doing and left her hair just like they were. It's not like Derek was there for her. He can say that but she knew that he only wanted the baby.

She walked out of the bathroom. Going down the stairs she listened in the sounds coming from the kitchen. She could hear at least two people inside. 

When she walked inside the kitchen, Stiles almost burst out laughing. Nana was cutting vegetables right beside Derek who was rigid as hell. He was mixing something inside the pot and with the corner of his eye he was watching Nana. Like he was affraid that she will stab him with the knife she was holding.

Well, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise, soooo....

Ofter few seconds Dere whipped his head and looked right at Stiles, his nostrils flaring. After few moments looking into her eyes, his gaze went down to her belly. Stiles ignored him and walked up to Nana.

"Hi, Nana," she said and hugged her from behind. 

Nana turned around and hugged her properly. She kissed her forhead.

"How are you filling? Is little one okay?," she asked, also ignoring Derek. Just like Stiles, she was doing it in purpose.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Okay, but I already called your doctor, just in case," said Nana nad stroked her belly.

Stiles nodded and smiled a little.

"So, whatcha doing?"

Nana smirked and turned to cutting the vegetables.

"Just some food. Derek overe here paid for everything and even more. So generously, don't you think? We restocked our whole pantry!"

So basically Nana toom him shopping and then made him pay for everything. If Stiles was her, she would do exactly the same thing. She didn't even feel bad for making Derek pay. At least for now. She wasn't stupid, she couldn't say no to his money. She had nothing.Some clothes and stuff given her from Nana and other generous people around the neighborhood. But beside that? Nothing. She hadn't even had baby stuff and she was already almost 6 month pregnant.

So she was gonna swallow down her pride and accept his money and help.

Because no matter how much she could deny and lie, she was actually happy that he was finally back in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

After showed up in LA Stiles had noticed that the pregnancy was... easier. Puppy kicked a little bit less and not that hard like before. He was calm, esspecialy when Derek was in the same room. Which was almost always excluding nights and her trips to bathroom. 

Derek lived with them. He slept on a couch in living room, which wasn't comfortable at all, but Derek never said a word. Probably too scared that Nana will kick him out.

Five days after Derek came to LA, stiles had her appointment with obstetrician. Derek went with her. 

They waited together for doctor Lewis in small room. She was sitting on a special seat and he was standing right behind her. She was playing Sugar Crush on her phone yet again. She had no idea why, but always when she was bored she played this game. It was kinda like an addiction.

When the door opened, she looked up and sat her phone beside her. Doctor Lewis smiled at her kindly and she returned the gesture. The man was quite young, few years before 30. He was tall, taller than her or Derek, nicely build with a perfect jaw and dimples. The doctor had blue eyes and brown, soft curls and his face was always perfectly shaved.

"Hello, Stiles," he said and sat on a chair in front of her. He noded at Derek but that was that. "How are you feelin' today?"

"Good, actually. I'm still tired most of the time and I'm craving the weirdest food compilation ever, but otherwise everythings is in order, I guess."

"Well, that's good to hear. Today we're going to do a ultrasound scan," he smiled even wider and looked at her card. Then he reached for special gloves. "Nana told me you were in a very emotional state few day ago? What happened?"

Stiles nodded and laid down on the seat. Doctor Lewis lowered its back.

"Yeah, um, the baby'f father showed up," she said and gestured at Derek at the same time as doctor rolled up her shirt and exposed her belly. 

Doctor Lewis looked at her with raised eyebrows and then glanced at Derek.

"But you told me that the father wasn't in the picture?," he asked hesistantly, almost hurt, which Stiles didn't understand.

"Well he literally just showed up few days ago, so," she shruged. "This is Derek, the baby's daddy."

"Well," the man smiled sharply at Derek who only glared. "Nice to meet you, Derek, good to hear you want to take part in your's child life."

Derek was still glaring and not speaking.

Stiles ignored him and focused on doctors Lewis work. The man applied on her belly cold gel. Then he switched on the computer or something, Stiles didn't know, she had no idea how all of it was called and she was pretty sure it all had special names. Doctor Lewis sticked to her belly something that looked like a joystick and started to expand the gel. On a screeen were visible different shapes. After few moments doctor Lewis smilled triumphantly and ponted with his finger.

"And here's your baby boy," he said. Stiles smiled lovingly. "Everything look fine, no damage, the baby is developing good. Nothing to worry about, in fact. I have no idea what you have been doing recently but let me tell you, keep doing that because it's making you baby healthy as never!"

The man winked at her and handed her a few paper towels to clean herself. After she did that, she handed it to Derek who without a word throw it into a bin near door.

"So since the baby's okay, we don't have to meet so often as earlier. I'm gonna give you an appointment next month, four weeks since today."

Stiles nodded and stood up. Doctor Lewis did the same. Still smiling at her, he said:

"Remember, call me whenever somethings wrong, okay? And I mean it. No matter what and when, if you need something, just call."

If Derek's look could kill, doctor Lewis would be very, very dead right that moment. Stiles didn't understand why, the man was just polite and he was doing his hob.

"Thank you, doctor Lewis."

"No problem, hon."

With that, the doctor opened the door and let them out. They walked down the corridor in silent. Derek was brooding and moping beside her while Stiles was wondering what the hell was he problem. Just as she was about to asked him, her phone started to ringing. She sighed and reached to her pocket. She expected Nana or Calum, but it was neither of them. Confused, she looked at the caller's ID.

"Melissa...?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello...?"

"Stiles! Oh my god, Stiles!" Melissa shouted right after Stiles picked up. "Oh my god, baby, are you okay, please be okay!"

"What?," Stiles mumbled and looked at Derek who was watching her with concerned eyes.

"Where are you? Stiles, honey, tell me where are you."

Stiles stood frozen in one place, her heartbeat going crazy. Melissa sounded crushed, like she just spent long time crying nad shouting.

"Melissa, what's going on?"

"I didn't know!" she cried. "I had no idea that your father kicked you out, I just found out few hours ago. How the hell I could be so stupid? I knew that somethig wasn't right, I felt it but- god, I was so busy with work... I didn't even notice that you never came around anymore, John never mentioned anything. Shit, Stiles, hon, are you okay? They told me you're pregnant. Is that true?"

It took Stiles few seconds to answer. she was really cofused, all this time she thought that Melissa knew about everything. And that hurt as hell because she was like a mother to her. 

"Y-yes, I'm- I am. Pregnant, that is. Almost 6 month."

Stiles sat down on a uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. Derek crouched before. For a second Stiles thought that he was going to take her hand, but that didn't happen.

"Where are you? Do you have place to sleep? Eat? Are you safe?"

"Um, y-yeah. To all of that. And I'm in Los Angeles. But what-"

"Okay, I'm going there. Tell me the adress."

"But-"

"No, no 'buts'. Tell me or text me the adress, I'm coming to get you."

"O-okay."

Stiles, still in shock, told her the adress and then hung up. She sat not quite sure what to do. 

"Are you okay?" asked Derek for the first time that day. 

Stiles looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

Derek was watching how Stiles paced trhrough the living room. That day was the day when Melissa was supposed to arrive. 

After the very emotional call in the hospital, Stiles couldn't stop twitching, walking around and just doing stuff. She made so much cookies and pies that she could feed with them the whole fucking army. Their neighbors didn't complain, totally happy to have extra food. Calum also was happy as hell.

Derek wanted to touch Stiles and assure her that everything is going to be fine. He wanted to hug her, cuddle, kiss. Just hold her and their cub. It was torture to not being able to do any of this stuff. But he understood, he needed to pay for everything he did, so Stiles hit him there where it hurt the most. 

Because of the constant worry about Stiles after the Melissa's call, Derek had little time to plan the murder of the fucking Doctor Douchebag. Lee-something touched Stiles and talked to her like he wanted her to himself. Derek couldn't blame him for that, I mean, Stiles was the most beautiful woman ever, but fuck. The dick could at least restrain himself from flirting and stuff. He reeked of arousal when he walked inside the room.

Derek wanted to rip his throat. With his teeth.

Nana was at work, Calum in school. In the house was only him and Stiles. 

"You should sit," he said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped at him. 

Derek closed his eyes and took deep breath.

"It's not good for Puppy," he tried again. Stiles never told him how she calls their baby but he overheard her talking to her belly one late night. At first Derek didn't like it. It sounded wrong, but after some time he also started to call his cub Puppy.

Stiles growled under her nose, but finally sat down. Her leg was bouncing up and down. 

After ten minutes there was a knock od the door. Derek was so occupied with listening to Puppy's and Stiles' heartbeat, that he never noticed someone coming close the house. He sniffed a little and could tell it was Melissa. 

With Isaac.

"Is that...?" Stiles whispered looking at Derek with wide eyes. The werewolf nodded. "Could you open?"

Derek stood up without a word and walked to the door. He didn't even hesistate.

Melissa looked older than she should. Without make-up, her hair was messy. She was visibly tired.

Isaac looked no better, but on top of that he was shivering like it was cold outside. One sniff and Derek knew that the teenager was ashamed of himself, guilty and scared. When he saw Derek he whined.

"Where's Stiles?" asked Melissa without a greeting. 

Derek let them in and led to the living room. There Stiles was standing in the middle.

"Oh, sweetie," Melissa sobed and hug her.

Stiles startet crying. She clung to Melissa and cried and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait longer then usualy, but I had a lot of work in school. :(

Stiles cried for a really long time. Melissa was hugging her right through all of it. Derek and Isaac stood in the doorway and watched them. Derek also kept an eye on Isaac who never stopped trembling. He reeked of fear and guilt so much that Derek wanted to just pinche his noses and close his mouth to don’t have to smell it. 

After Stiles calmed down and Melissa cleaned her face with her sleeve, the pregnant teenanger looke at Isaac. His head was down, eyes tightly shut. 

“Come ‘ere, pup,” she said softly and held open her arms. After a second she had arms full of crying, whining and shivering werewolf.

“I'm sorry,” Isaac whimpered. “Im so, so sorry. I didn’t want you to go. I didn’t want to hurt you, I swear. But Scott said that if we won’t make you go away he will kick us out. I’m sorry, Stiles, I shouldn’t do it, but I didn’t- I-”

Isaas whined pitifully, not able to tell her his thoughts and fears. Stiles held him closer and shushed him.

“It’s okay. I understand. I do.”

The teen wolf cried harder.

“I hurt you,” he said. 

“Yeah, you did. And I’m still hurt. But at least you showed up here. I’m pretty sure that rest of the pack knew Melissa talked to me. They’ve decided to not contact me. You didn’t. You’re here now, so it’s a good start to forgiveness.”

Isaac nodded and sniffed. Stiles kissed his cheek and took a step back. Isaac looked even more like a mess.

Stiles sighed and rubbed her belly. Isaac watched this movie. Then, the girl sat on a couch, taking with her Isaac and Melissa on each of her side. 

Derek wanted to be allowed to sit near Stiles just like they were.

“How did you find out that I’m gone?” Stiles asked quietly.

“Isaac,” Melissa replied. “I walked in on him having a panic attack. He told me everything.”

Stiles took Isaac’s hand in hers and she asked him softly:

“Why did you have panic attack? Do you often have them?”

Isaac nodded. 

“Ever since Scott kicked you out off the pack. He- he scares me” he confessed. “Sometimes he acts just like my father did.”

Stiles cursed and hugged him. Isaac hid his face in the crook of her neck. 

“I don’t want to go back there. To him,” Isaac said quietly. “Please don’t make me go.”


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles wanted to cry again but she had to be strong for Isaac. The boy was clutching to her and shivering like a leaf. If she could, she would hide him, throw him under a blanket and feed him with the best food and never letting him go. Isaac deserved the best of everything. He was the sweetest, most kind guy she ever met. At first she kinda hated him, but that because she thought he was just a guy who took the Bite to be popular and have power over others. Only after she met him closer, she realized that he was scared. He wanted strength to never let anyone hurt him ever again. Isaac wanted a family. Mother and father figure he never really had. Siblings who would tease him and play with him.

He just wanted to belong.

Just as Stile was about to assure him he wouldn’t have to go back to Beacon Hills, Derek spoke up.

“You’re not going back there. I will buy you an apartment if I have to, but I will do it and you’re not going back to Beacon Hills,” werewolf growled. 

Everyone looked at him surprised. Okay, Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t a bad person… he just made bad choices and stuff like that. Completely normal. Stiles was just shocked how eager Derek was to help his former beta. Derek never actually acted like he cared about Isaac. Sure, he gave him the Bite, gave place to sleep after his abusive father died, but that was just stuff he had to do as his alpha. Now Isaac didn’t belong to him, but Derek wanted to help him. Really, really help him.

Like as in buy him an apartment in La and go to Beacon Hills to kill Scott.

Stiles was in awe and wanted to kiss his stupid face.

Damn pregnancy hormones.


	16. Chapter 16

They talked for a long time. Stiles told about what happened when she was still in Beacon Hills. Finding out about the pregnancy, getting kicked out of the house and Pack. Then she told them what happened when she came to LA. Melissa was nearly crying when she found out that Stiles was living on the streets. 

Then Melissa spoke up. She confessed how she was ignoring that one quiet voice inside her head telling her that something was really wrong. Then how she went to talk with Sheriff about one of her neighboor and discovered the lack of Stiles. None of her stuff were in the house. Sheriff had them all thrown away. He even took down from the walls pictures with Stiles.

“I don’t understand why he did that. I never, ever thought that John was capable of doing something like that to you! It’s insane,” she said while wiping tears from her cheeks.

When Isaac started talking, Stiles squeezed his hand.

“He began scaring me right after you left Beacon Hills. He started to acting strange. Controlling. He didn’t want any of us to betray him. Like you did. He always told us how it’s all your fault. That you slept with enemy and he couldn’t have traitor around him and his pack.”

He bit his lip and hang his head. 

“He acted like my father more and more. He didn’t lock me up or- or hit me outside pack training. But… he told me things,” he said quietly. “How pathetic I am for missing you. For being weak and not wanting to hurt anyone while we were sparring. He just- told me things. He humiliated me in front of the pack all the time.”

Stiles hugged him and rubbed his back. 

She wouldn’t let him go back to Beacon Hills. No way. He was going to stay there in LA with her and the baby and Derek. Nana would love him and spoil him like no one else.

They just had to tell Nana about the werewolfs and hope she wouldn’t kick then out. Stiles didn’t think that she would do it, but she also didn’t think that her father was capable of doing that to her, so still. She was a little bit afraid that Nana would reject her.

At least now she had Derek beside her if anything bad was going to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

When they revealed the truth about werewolves to Nana, she just raised her eyebrows and said:

“Yeah, I know.”

That made Stiles look like a fish with her mouth closing and opening for a long time. 

“What?” asked Derek.

“I’m old, I saw a lot of things. And beside, boy, did you really thought that I wouldn’t notice? I mean, yesterday you growled on our mailman.”

“I did not!”

“Yeah, you did,” said Calum meanly. “You looked like a dog.”

Derek growled at the teen and earned a punch in his arm from Stiles.

“I hate that kid,” he mumbled so quietly that no one heard that, even Isaac.

“So… are you okay with them being here?” asked Stiles.

Nana nodded and smiled. She took her hand in her.

“They’re here for you. I don’t have a problem with that as long as they don’t hurt you, so relax, baby doll.” 

Stiles smiled and hugged her tightly. They hugged each other until she said:

“I really need to pee.”

Everyone laughed.

“What? That’s not funny. Puppy has been kicking me in my bladder since Nana came back home.”

Nana shook her head in disbelieve and kissed Stiles’ forehead. The teenage girl winked at her and went upstairs. After a few seconds of silence, Nana sat beside Isaac, who looked at her with wide eyes.

“Do you want to stay with us?” she asked.

“I- Well- I-”

“Take a deep breath, son.”

Isaac did just as instructed and nodded.

“Yes. I want to stay. But I don’t want to disturb. I don’t have any money and I don’t know how to repay.”

“Oh, don’t. You won’t disturb, trust me. We will need more people to help Stiles in a few months, so we can call it your payment to us. Beside, I’m pretty sure that Derek as your alpha will provide for you. Right, Derek?” she asked, not even looking at the men.

“Yes.”

“See?” Nana smiled. “All okay.”

“But what about sleep? Do you have extra place for him?” asked Melissa.

“He can share a room with me,” proposed Calum. 

“Or if you don’t want to share, we can clean up the basement. It’s in a good state. We would just have to throw away unnecessary things and buy you a bed.

Isaac smiled and nodded again. 

“Yeah… yeah, I would love to.”

Nana patted his head and hugged him. 

Stiles walked back to the living room with one hand on her belly and one on her back. She stared at Nana and Isaac.

“What did I miss?”


	18. Chapter 18

Melissa went back to Beacon Hills after three days. She talked with Stiles about babies. She was the mother after all. They went shopping with Derek's card while Derek was left alone in house for his usual brooding time. Isaac befriended with Calum who took him to meet his friends.

While leaving, Melissa told Stiles what she was going to do about Scott. Apparently for some time now her ex husband Rafa was trying to regain contact with his son. He even moved back to Beacon Hills. Melissa decided that she couldn't live with Scott, no after what she heard about him, so she was going to make him move to his father.

She promised to call Stiles as much as she could.

Derek and Calum with Nana's help prepared the basement for Isaac. After tidying up, the room was actually very nice. It wasn't dark ang gloomy and ugly old as they usually show in movies. Walls were white with some stains on them, but Nana said they could painted them anytime Isaac wanted. There was new bed which Derek bought. It had huge, extra comfortable mattress and covers. They left in the basement old but really nice wardrobes and tables. Isaac liked them and didn't want to throw them away. The flood was wooden with nice carpeting in some places.

Isaac liked it. He liked it a lot. Seeing his smiling face made Stiles happy.

After some doing and paperwork, Isaac went back to high schoold, this time in LA. He was getting better grades than Beacon Hills.

Time was passing. Derek and Stiles were spending much more time, but nothing happened between them. Stiles still didn't forgive him fully. Derek was still trying earn it. 

But they talked more. Derek talked about his family. How it used to be in his house. He talked about Laura and him after the fire, in New York. How they coped, where they lived, what they did. Stiles listened. All of it. In return she talked about her mother. 

Never about her father.

They tried to find perfect name for Puppy but it ended with Stiles crying, Calum yelling at panicked Derek and Nana calmly going for her favourite knife.

Derek didn't lose his balls but he had to go to store for peanut butter, curly fries, pickles and tomatoes sauce.

She ate it all.

In half-hour.

They all were impressed.

Some nights Stiles had nightmares. She dreamed about her father, the Pack. Her mother. They weren't nice dreams. She usualy woke up screaming, sometimes crying and clutching her round belly. 

Puppy was growing perfectly. Doctor Lewis was pleased to see that. 

Derek was not pleased to see doctor Lewis again, tho.

It was hilarious.

While being almost eight month pregnant, Stiles looked like a fucking whale. She constatly went to bathroom, she ate crazy food combination and was horny as hell. It was a little bit awkward because Isaac and Derek could always smell it. Isaac usualy frowned and not so dicreetly covered his nose when he was with her in one room when she was getting horny. Then he was quickly excusing himself and runnig to his room.

Derek on the other hand always stayed with her and ignored her smell. Stiles could see that it was affecting him, tho. Like... literally. More than one she caught him with a raging boner. And the sight of his hard erection trapped in his tight jeans always did things to her. Especially when she knew exactly what he had in his pants. 

Sometimes she woke up after sex dream, still trembling after the awesome orgasm, wet between her legs, nipples hard. In those dreames Derek took care of her. He touched, kissed and fucked her so good and so beautiful, that sometimes after she woke up she wanted to go downstairs and just hop on Derek's cock. More than was she was really close to just beg Derek to fuck her.

She hated that moment's, because she knew that Derek didn't really wanted her. He was with her just for the baby and he was getting hard around her just because he was reacting to her arousal.

Stiles cried every time when she thought about that.


	19. Chapter 19

“I miss my mom,” Stiles said one day.

Stiles and Derek were sitting on a couch watching TV when she spoke up. Derek looked at her but didn’t say anything. He just watched her face.

“God, she would love Puppy so much,” she sighed and rubbed her belly. It was really big. Just one more month and their baby would be outside it’s mommy. “We would have to fight with her ‘cuz she would wanna have Puppy all the time!”

Derek smiled a little. Yeah, his mom was the same. Talia would be the best grandma ever, right beside Stiles’ mom.

Stiles lost herself in memories while Derek was still looking at her. 

He was happy. Happier than he was in a long time. Well… it wasn't ideal, but he wasn’t going to complain. Sure, Stiles still didn’t let him too close to her and the baby, but she included him more and more in her and Puppy’s life. He chose the crib, baby clothes and lots of stuffed animals, which in fact Stiles enjoyed the most. She even slept with one, huge black wolf. Of course she said it was for Puppy who could sleep without it.

When Derek called Cora to tell her about the baby, his sister ripped him a new one. It wasn’t his fault that he called her almost two months after he found out! He was occupied at the time… with stalking Stiles around the house… Semantics, really.

Cora said that she would be there for him after the baby was born. Derek was glad that she decided that because he wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t attack her if she showed up before that. Derek didn’t feel well with other werewolves around his pregnant Stiles. He barely endured Isaac. And he was his packmate, for god’s sake. Cora belonged to other pack, so her presence would be a catastrophe. 

Thankfully the locals pack understood Derek’s situation and didn’t bother him after he talked to them and explained everything.

After few silent minutes, Stiles looked at him and changed her position so she could stiked her foot right under his face. He raised his eyebrows.

“Rub my foot, Sourwolf,” she said grinning.

Derek rolled his eyes but with a small smile took her foot in his hands and started to massage it. Stiles moaned and that sound went right to his cock, making him half hard in less than second. He shifted so she couldn’t feel it. 

He spent another hour rubbing Stiles’ feet and listening to her moans. He tried to breath through his mouth to not smell her arousal but it was so thick that even that didn’t help.

Suddenly Stiles shouted and bent in half. Derek stopped rubbing and hovered above her.

“What's going on? Is something wrong? Stiles!” he panicked.

Stiles took deep breath and relaxed. She was holding her side and looking at Derek.

“Don’t panic. It’s nothing. Puppy just kicked me really hard, that’s all,” she said.

“Are you sure? Do you need me to take your pain away?

“ Nah, Sourwolf. Everything good. Puppy and I are okay.”

She took his hand and placed it on her round belly. Derek froze with wide eyes. It was the first time when he touched her like that. Stiles never before let him, didn’t even ask him if he wanted to feel his kid moving. And now she just… wow. She let him, she wanted him to feel Puppy. 

“Holy shit,” he said when Puppy exactly where his hand was. After two seconds Puppy repeat the move. “Wow.”

“I know, right?” Stiles asked softly. Derek looked up at her and saw that she was watching him.

“Amazing,” he nodded and smiled. Stiles heart went waster, and cheeks became red. Her moles even more visible this way.

Derek fell in love even more.


	20. Chapter 20

Isaac watched how Derek and Stiles argued about Puppy’s name. He was sitting, or more like curled up, in an armchair in the corner of the living room while the parent’s to be were sitting on a couch. 

He wasn’t scared. They argued but there was no rage, no violence he usually witnessed. They were… passionately talking.

Isaac loved both of them, he really did. Stiles became his kind of a mother months ago. She took care of him, she always made sure that he was feeling well and had everything he needed. Love, comfort, food, homework done. She even talked to teachers if he had problems at school. He loved her like he never loved woman before. Isaac didn’t know if he loved just as much his real mom. He couldn’t remember her much.

Derek was the silent dad who is always telling you to ‘go ask your mother’, but if it was needed, he would beat up the person who had hurt you.

Sure, it hurt like hell when he kicked him out of the loft and threw a glass at him. He was terrified because it was too similar to situation with his real father. But then, after a day Stiles found out and ripped Derek a new one. After that she explained to Isaac that Derek did it to protect him. He had to scare Isaac and make him hate him so that the teen wouldn't be near him. He understood but it’s still hurt.

After Derek left and Scott kicked out Stiles, Isaac wasn’t in a good place. He had nightmares every night and now there was no one to wake him up. Scott and Jackson laugh at him. Allison looked at him in pity, but otherwise didn’t say anything, just like Lydia. 

He was lonely. Scared all the time. He felt bad and guilty about not speaking up when Scott kicked out Stiles. He hated himself for that.

Isaac was happy and relieved when Stiles took him back after he ran away from Beacon Hills. He was scared that she wouldn’t want him.

But that didn’t happen. Stiles acted like he betrayed her. Like he was alway beside her for all these months. 

So yeah, he loved Stiles and Derek like they were his parents. So what that she was his age and he was only few years older.

“Isaac, what do you think?” Stiles asked him suddenly.

Teenager looked like her like deer caught in headlights. He hadn’t beed listening.

“Puppy’s name!” Derek said impatiently. “She wants to name the baby Ben. After the guy who played Batman.”

“And he wants to name Puppy Carl. Like some old man.”

Isaac looked at them like they were crazy.

“You both need to change your mind about the names. They both terrible!” he groaned. 

“Oh really? How would you want to name the baby?” Stiles asked a little bit irritated.

“I like Daniel,” he shrugged. 

Stiles looked at him surprised. Then she looked at Derek who’s face matched her. After few silent second they both smiled.

“I like Daniel, too,” Stiles said softly. Derek nodded with huge grin on his face.

Isaac’s smile was the brightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ;) Let me know!


	21. Chapter 21

“Do you think that Daniel will a werewolf?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. I can already smell it.”

“What?” Stiles raised her eyebrows. “You can smell it? Dude, what the hell.”

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Fine, Sourwolf.”

Derek growled in response, but Stiles only smiled.

“So anyway, tell me more about it. How can you smell it?”

“I just do,” Derek sighed and shrugged. “You smell of wolf, but that’s not because I-”

“Impregnated me?” Stiles prompted when Derek didn’t continu.

“Yeah, that,” he flushed. “You smell of wolf that’s inside. I just know it’s a werewolf.” Derek sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Well then, find a way, ‘cuz I’m curious as hell. And bored. God, I wanna watch Star Wars. And now I also need to pee. Thank you, Daniel!”

Derek snorted and stood up. He helped Stiles to do the same. After few moments, when Stiles was still in the bathroom, Calum walked down the stairs. He was wearing nice blue shirt, jeans which were pulled up and didn’t show any underwear, and new brown heavy boots. He looked nice.

“Where’re you going?” Derek asked as Calum calmly went to kitchen.

“Date.

“Date? With who?” he frowned. Calum talked with Stiles more than few times about girls and stuff like that. Derek once walked in the kitchen while Stiles was showing Calum the proper way to wear a condom. She used to it banana. And cucumber. The kid didn’t even protest. He listened and watched with interest. Calum trusted Stiles.

“With Jessica.”

“Where are you taking her?”

“Nowhere. Just to walk around, I guess,” he shrugged. “It’s not like a have money. She knows it.”

Derek reached to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took a hundred dollar bill and gave it to Calum who scowled at him.

“I don’t need your money. You’re not gonna buy my liking.”

“I’m not doing it for you, you little shit. Jessica is a nice girl and she deserves a nice date. Take her for ice creams or some food. Then a movie. No groping or making out in the movie theater. Got it?”

Calum rolled his eyes but he didn’t looked or smelled annoyed. In fact he was grateful. He took the money and shoved it inside his pocket.

“You suck, Hale.”

“Bite me.”

“Nana is having guests tonight!” Calum said as he walked out. “All of her friends from bingo are coming.”

“Oh, shit,” Derek groaned. 

“Good luck surviving it!”

“I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual, dickface.”


	22. Chapter 22

Derek faced a lot of scary and horribly situations in his life. Alphas, feral omegas, hunters. He felt incredibly amount of pain. But when Nana’s friends came to theirs house for late plot/gossip/chat, he realized that even getting back his Alpha status few months back didn’t hurt as much as when his cheeks were being pinched by crazy old ladies. 

He saw how Stiles and Nana were smirking at him. He just knew that they were enjoying his pain, god dammit.

But he survived it. Just like he survived his family getting killed, crazy uncle and Alpha Pack. If he could live through that stuff, he definitely could live after being molested by Nana’s friends.

Derek escaped after an hour. He literally ran down the stairs to Isaac’s room in the basement. The teenager was sitting on his bed with knees tucked under his chin and school book in one hand. He looked at Derek with raised eyebrows as older werewolf flopped beside him on the bed, face down.

“Please save me,” Derek said pathetically and Isaac snickered.

“That bad, huh?”

“Worse.”

“You will survive,” Isaac said and patted his head. 

Derek sighed and looked up at the teen. Isaac’s eyes were focused on the book. Chemistry. God, Derek hated chemistry.

They were sitting (or more like lying in Derek’s case) in silent for about half an hour before there was a shout of agony in the house. Derek was mostly, asleep, almost snoring, when it happened. He shoot up and ran upstairs, sleep completely forgotten. His heartbeat was racing, wolf inside him howling. The house reeked of pain, fear and blood.

God, blood.

Derek and Isaac ran into the living room. There Nana and her friend were standing and crouching in a circle around the couch. Strikes was sitting on it, face twisted in pain, one hand clutching her belly, the other her phone.

Her pants were soaked in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?


	23. Chapter 23

After Derek ran downstairs to Isaac, Stiles sat in the living room and turned TV on on her favourite show. After few moments her phone suddenly buzzed. She didn’t recognize the number but she thought it was probably Calum who called her from his friend phone. His own phone was on the table, dead. 

“Halo?”

“You fucking piece of shit, I’m going to kill you.”

Stiles froze. Her entirely body just stopped moving, he even stopped breathing. Only her heart was racing so fast and so strong it almost hurt.

“Scott?” she whispered. “Wha-”

“Shut up!” the True Alpha growled. “I swear I’m going to find you and kill you! You destroyed my pack! My pack! The pack you weren’t even part of. I thought that at least you were my friend, my best friend. But no. You had to act like a true whore you really are and spread your legs for fucking Derek. Did it feel good, Stiles? Did it feel good when you betrayed me, you slut? How could you do that to me?!”

“Scott, what are you talking about?” Stiles cried. She didn’t even notice but her cheeks were damp with tears. Her chest and belly hurt. Daniel was moving and painfully kicking her insides.

“And after you whored yourself to an enemy, get yourself pregnant with that- that abomination, you took my packmate! How did you do that? Did you spread your legs for Isaac, too? Did you let him fuck you just like Derek? I waited for him all these weeks thinking that he will realise what he did and come back to me, but that didn’t happen and it’s your fault” Scott ranted. His voice was full of hatred, he growled between sentences. 

Stiles was terrified.

“This isn’t you, Scott. I don’t know what happened, but this isn’t y-”

“This is me!” Scott roared and Stiles whimpered and clutched her belly tighter. Daniel didn’t want to calm down. “I finally realised how pathetic you are. It’s all your fault, Stiles. You took me to woods in the middle of the night. Because of you I was bitten. You’re at fault!”

Stiles pressed her hand to her mouth to muffle her cries and groans of pain. She couldn’t breath. Her chest was too tight, her lungs didn’t have space to work! She was terrified and Daniel was too. He trashed inside her painfully and Stiles knew that if she would pulled up her shirt, she would see the marks of his legs and probably arms.

She wanted it to stop. It hurt so much. There wasn’t enough of air. She needed something, someone, but she couldn’t- she didn’t have- she knew there was someone, a special person but she couldn’t remember who!

She was alone in that moment. There was no one beside her. Only her, Daniel inside her belly, the pain, tears and Scott’s voice telling her how pathetic and what a whore she was and that he was going to find her and kill her.

It was too much.

She clutched her belly and screamed.


	24. Chapter 24

Isaac didn’t know what to do. 

Stiles was half laying, half sitting on the couch, clutching desperately her belly. The odour of blood, fear and pain was everywhere. Just like Derek and probably everyone in the room, Isaac was scared that something happened to Daniel. He could hear his heartbeat, thankfully. Though it was too quick and unsteady. 

Stiles screamed again. Derek touched her belly which was now exposed and started to drain her pain. But there was too much, Derek had to let go after only half a minute and then Stiles started crying even harder. 

More blood soaked her pants.

“We had to do something!” said frantically Derek. He looked at Nana. “I don’t know what to do, god, please, Nana!”

The old woman nodded and turned to her friends from bingo.

“Layla, find some towels. Warm few of them. Adeline, bring water and sterilize scissors and a sharp knife. Florence, bring blankets from my room. Pillows too. Helen, go help her.”

All of them rushed do all of this. Then Nana came closer Stiles and brushed hairs from her wet forehead.

“What’s going on? Why aren’t we calling ambulance/or just going to hospital.”

“Stiles won't make that far,” Nana said calmly but her scent betrayed her and told the werewolves how worried she was. “We also can’t risk bringing Stiles to hospital. The baby could changed inside her.”

“What?” Isaac gasped. “You mean like… Daniel could wolfed-out?”

“Yes. It is possibly if the mother of a werewolf is too emotional.”

“So it’s possibly that Daniel changed and is hurting Stiles’ insides?” Derek asked and Stiles whimpered. She had her eyes closed, her whole body covered in sweat.

“Yes. That’s why we had to cut her and took him out. Don’t worry about the others, they know about werewolves. They’re going to help.”

Women returned to the living room with all of the stuffs. Florence and Helen laid blankets and pillows on the ground. Derek and Isaac were taking turn in sucking Stiles pain away. She was conscious but obviously she had no idea what was really happening. 

“Derek, Isaac, lay her on the floor. Take off her pants and shirt,” Nana instructed.

They did just that. Isaac whined lowly when he helped Derek with taking of Stiles’ wet with blood pants and underwear. He was so scared. He didn’t want to lose another family. 

He wouldn’t survive it. 

After they get ride off Stiles’ shirt, Nana came back from kitchen where she washed her hands. The rest of the women were quietly praying.

Nana took a sharp knife. It was her favourite. 

Isaac didn’t know why but he wanted to laugh.

“Okay, Isaac and Derek, you have to take away as much of her pain as you can, got it? I will try to be as fast as I can, but it will still hurt her ass hell.”

Derek frantically nodded and took one of Stiles’ hand. He pressed his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes. 

“It’s going to be okay, baby, I promise,” he whispered to Stiles as Isaac took her other hand and Nana pressed down the knife.


	25. Chapter 25

Derek’s wolf was going feral. He was thrashing and howling inside his head. Seeing Stiles all bloody on the floor, exposed and so small… it broke his heart.

Be didn't look at Nana. His eyes were all the time on Stiles’ face. He was scared that if he looked at what was Nana doing, he would lost it and his wolf would take over. 

“Everything is going to be fine,” he was murmuring to almost unconscious Stiles. She was in so much pain that she didn’t really realise what was happening. Her screams and whimpers were like a torture to his sensitive ears. “You’re gonna make it. You and Daniel. We’re going to be a family. All of us. You, Daniel, me, Isaac, Nana, Calum and Melissa. I’m going to be so good for you, I swear. Please don’t leave.”

Derek could hear Nana saying something but he didn’t pay attention to her. He pressed his lips to Stiles’ wet with tears cheek and sucked even more pain from her body. 

He was trembling. Completely scared and useless. This time he couldn’t gave up his alpha spark to save her, it was impossible. He wanted to do something to save her but he had no idea what.

“Please,” he whispered with closed eyes and mother on Stiles skin. “Please don’t leave. I’ll be better, I will do anything, everything you want. Baby, please, I love you. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave us.”

He cried. He wasn’t ashamed of that. He had a reason to cry and so he was going to do that, no matter what would someone else think. Besides he could hear Isaac’s cries. 

Derek tangled his fingers in sweat-soaked hairs of Stiles and massaged her head, hoping it will help. The girl was still crying, groaning and whining. She was trembling just like him. 

Suddenly there was a loud cry in the living room. It was new sound, belonging to someone Derek has never before hear. 

He loomed up at Nana. She was covered in blood and sweat. She held in her arms crying, screaming and moving child.

His child. 

His cub.

Daniel.

He was bloody, covered in fluids. Red and wrinkly, but still beautiful and perfect. 

Derek watched in amazement as one of the women took his child from Nana and cleaned him up with wet, moving towel. Nana went back to working on Stiles. 

Stiles who wasn’t moving.

He looked at her. In panic he started to shake her carefully. 

“Stiles?” he asked brokenly. “Stiles?”

He could hear her heartbeat. Thanks to that he knew she was alive, but she still was unmoving, completely non responding. 

“Calm down,” Nana snapped at him when he whined loudly. Even louder than Daniel’s cries. “She passed out from all of the pain. I’m surprised she didn’t do that sooner.”

“We should take her to hospital,” Isaac said hoarsely. 

“Stiles hates hospitals. Besides, Helen already called for her son. He’s a doctor and will bring everything she needs. Don’t worry, it looks like Daniel didn’t hurt her as much as I thought he did. She will live.”

“She better will,” said one of the women, Florence. “Or I will resurrect her and whip her ass!”

Isaac choked out a laugh. 

“Here,” Derek heard Helen saying. He looked up from Stiles’ face and saw the woman holding Daniel. He was wrapped in fluffy, red towel. “Hold your son, boy.”

Derek slowly let go of Stiles’ hand and reached out to Helen. The old woman smiled kindly and passed him the baby.

He was so small. Small, but healthy. Daniel had had another few weeks to be born naturally, but at that moment he looked and smelled healthy. Derek was right, he was a werewolf. Daniel smelled like a wolf and also he had tiny claws. His face was human, it would start change after he reached three or four years old.

He was perfect. Derek cried holding him. 

His son, his family. He hold him in his arms and thought that he never wanted to let go. He just wanted to curl up with him around Stiles and stay like that forever.


	26. Chapter 26

Waking up was full of pain and confusion. Her head was spinning, eyesight fuzzy. Stiles had no idea what was going on. The last thing she remembered was that she was on the phone with angry Scott and then-

Then just pain. Radiating from her belly to her whole body.

Oh god.

Daniel.

She shot up completely ignoring the pain and sudden nausea. She clutched her belly.

It was empty. Daniel wasn’t in her. Her belly was empty and it was so wrong! What happened to her baby? Where is he?

What the hell was happening?!

She wanted to get up from the bed (looking around she realized that she was in her bedroom) and look for her baby but just as she dropped the sheets aside the room opened and Derek quickly walked inside.

There, in his arms was a Daniel wrapped in blue and white baby blanket.

“Oh thank god,” she gasped relieved. He was okay, he was alive, nothing bad happened to him! 

“Don’t get up,” Derek said quietly and came closer to her. “You will rip open your stitches.”

“Gimme,” she whispered and made grabby hands. Her heart was pounding. Happiness and relief made her forget about the pain and nausea. 

Derek sat beside her and carefully, oh so carefully, handed her Daniel. When she touched him for the first time, she couldn’t stop a choked sob that escaped from her throat.

Her son was small and wonderful. He blinked at her beautiful blue eyes which would change its color in the next few months when she stroked his cheek with a finger. Then she made a movement with his small upturned nose like he was sniffing. Daniel made a happy sound and closed his eyes again. He started to moving around like he was trying to get closer to Stiles, so she pulled him to her chest, his little perfect face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her skin.

With teary eyes she looked at Derek. He had a little, private smile on his lips and was looking at her.

“He’s perfect,” she whispered.

“Yeah, he is,” Derek agreed and reached out. He delicately stroked theirs baby head. A head who had a short black hair on it, she realised.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asked. “Are you in much pain? Do you want some water?”

“No, I’m okay. But that’s probably from all of the emotions. Ask me again in a few minutes.”

Derek nodded but still reached to grab her arm and started to take any trace of pain in her.

“What happened?” Stiles asked after short silence. 

“Daniel changed inside you. We don’t know why but probably it was because you was in some kind of distress. He started to moving around and… clawing your insides. Nana had to cut you open and pull him out of your body.”

“What? But- I don’t feel like my guts are cut.”

“That’s because Daniel didn’t hurt you so much and Helen’s son stitched you up. He’s a doctor. And magic user. He cast a special spell which helped regenerate your body. That’s why we also didn’t need to take you to the hospital.”

“Thank god,” she sight. “I hate hospitals. And wow, you’re speaking more than ever!”

“You were the one who said I had to use my words so I’m using it,” he scoffed and Stiles grinned. Daniel in her arms began moving again. “He’s probably hungry. We fed him with formula.”

“Oh, okay.”

She gave him Daniel for a few seconds and pulled off her shirt. She wanted to be comfortable as much as she could. And besides, it’s not like Derek hadn’t seen her breasts.

Stiles sat with her back on pillows pushed up to the headboard and took back Daniel. She pulled back the blanket he was wrapped and freed his small hands. Now she could see that he was wearing gray baby onesie. 

She delicately pointed his face towards her left nipple. Daniel sniffed around a little bit - which was adorable as fuck - and after few seconds he found his destination. He wrapped his soft and wet lips her nipple and started to suck a little bit. Stiles felt weird tingling trickle of her milk going down to Daniel’s mouth. It wasn’t bad feeling. Just… weird. It was different then all the times she lactated before and ruined her shirt. Before, the milk was going on it’s own. Now it was sucked from her. She just had to get used to it.

“How long I was out?” Stiles asked as she was watching Daniel. She was holding him with one arm. With free hand she was stroking his back and side.

“Three days, almost four. It’s middle of the night. Everyone else are asleep.” 

Stiles nodded and smiled softly when Daniel grabbed her thumb with his little fingers. 

She was so in love.


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles was tired so she fell asleep while still breastfeeding. When she woke up few hours later she was wrapped around still sleeping Daniel. Beside her was Isaac who was doing something on his phone. She blinked yawned. The teen smiled at her and came closer to her and Daniel.

“Hey,” he whispered. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” she replied, softly stroking Daniel’s back. “Where’s Derek?”

“Shopping with Nana. Diapers and other stuff you didn’t already bought. Calum is in school.”

“And why aren’t you?”

“Someone had to stay with you,” he shrugged and grinned. “And I didn’t want to go to school, so you know.”

Stiles laughed. Daniel woke up because of the sudden noise and started to moving around. Isaac looked at him with amazed look and small smile. 

“I should probably feed him,” Stiles said.

“Oh, right,” he smiled sheepishly and got up. “Here, drink this.”

Stiles sat up hugging to her Daniel. She looked at the glass Isaac was holding but she didn’t take it.

“It’s the magic potion. Helen’s son made it to help your recovery. Don’t worry, he said it’s safe to drink it if you’re breastfeeding, Derek’d asked.”

“Magic potion? Really? What, are we in Harry Potter universum?” Stiles snorted. 

Isaac rolled his eyes but patiently waited until Stiles got herself comfortable with Daniel in her arms. After giving her glass full of colorful potion, he walked out of the room.

Stiles drank quickly the potion, surprised that it tastes pretty good. Like marshmallows and honey. 

When after a few minutes Daniel finally got to suckle her nipple, Stiles with soft smile watched her son. 

She couldn’t believe that he was real. So perfect, beautiful. She and Derek made this awesome little guy for who she will always be there. Always. She didn’t even wanted to think about the time when he will go to school, college, work. She didn’t want to let him out of her sight. 

Stiles loved him just like she loved his father. 

She wanted to have a family with Derek. There was a chance for that, she knew. She still was hurt, really, but she finally was ready to forgive him and let him closer. She wanted at least to try and build some sort of a relationship. Chances for him to love her were small, she wasn’t sure if he was capable of being in love with her. 

Sure, he could love her, she was his baby momma after all, but loving and being in love were different. At least for her.

So yeah, she wanted to have something with Derek. Have a family with him, even maybe one more baby in the future. But firstly she had to make sure he wanted it too.

She cooed when Daniel let go of her nipple and yawned. He looked so cute. But he also stinked. 

Well, thank god she knew how to change a diaper.

When after few minutes she had Daniel naked as he was born and all cleaned up, she leaned and kissed his smooth belly. He had a birthmark, right beside the belly button. It was a cafè au lait spot. Quite big, resembling… a bunny? Holy shit, her kid had a playboy's bunny on his belly. 

Daniel also had a few small moles, just like she had. One on his left cheek near ear, one on his throat on the same side, two on his right butt cheek and one on his right arm. She also had been born with moles. She gained more than few in the next years of her life, so she was sure Daniel was going to, too.

Her baby boy resembled her thanks to his moles and cute upturned nose. Black hairs he had after Derek. And the scowl. Oh, the scowl. She wondered what color his eyes would be. 

Just as she was dressing him up in white onesie, she heard the front door opening and closing, then Derek’s voice.

He was home.


	28. Chapter 28

Derek stood in the doorway, looking at Stiles holding their child. His eyes were shining. Not with the alpha red or tears, but just… shining. With emotions. Love. It made Stiles flush and her belly full with butterflies. 

“Hey,” she said with a smile, rearranging Daniel in her arms. He smacked his lips and yawned, closing eyes. 

“Hi,” Derek replied and walked further in. “Can I?” he asked reaching for Daniel.

Stiles bit her lip, not immediately giving him the baby. She didn’t want to let him out of her arms. Holding her baby was pure joy and happiness. She wanted to always have him in her arms. And she didn't’ feel good with the thought of Derek holding Daniel. She had no idea why, really. Stiles knew Derek would never hurt their pup, but what if?

The alpha noticed her uncertainty and backed off.

“It’s okay, you don't have to,” he said and put his hands behind his back.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I-”

“It’s normal for werewolve’s mother to act like that for a few weeks after giving birth. It’s instinct to not let the potential threat near your baby.”

“But you’re not a threat! I know it!”

“Hey, calm down. It’s normal, I swear and I’m not mad. Look, real wolfs and dogs act like that, too. Haven’t you ever see a video on youtube? There’s plenty of it. Owners records how the mother of pups don’t let near them their that for a little while until pups are a little bit older. They growl and bark and they can even attack the father if he get to close.”

Stiles nodded. Yeah, she watches couple of vids like this. But she still felt bad that she wasn’t comfortable with Derek being in the touch distance with Daniel.

“What about Isaac? I let him be close to pup.”

“That’s because you see him as your another pup.”

“Oh. Well that makes sense.”

Derek smiled softly.

“Are you hungry?” he changed the subject. “Nana’s making stir-fry.” 

“Yeah, I am. I could eat a freakin' horse!”

Nana hugged her for good ten minutes. Isaac held Daniel, playing with his small hands. It was cute.

They ate, they talked. Stiles fed Daniel three times more before evening. An hour after his last feeding she took him to her bedroom and laid him to sleep. She watched him for a little while, smiling like crazy. Then she went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

She stripped off her clothes and naked stood in front of the door length mirror looking at herself.

She always was insecure of her body. She always had a problem with at least one part of her. Too fat legs, to big uncomfortable boobs, weird eyes, nose… Now as she looked at herself, she saw still big, but not as much like with Daniel inside, belly, a scar after Nana cut her open, stretch marks. She didn’t look good. 

But she still smiled at herself. She was proud. Seventeen but strong and full of love.

Stiles took a quick shower, eager to go back to Daniel. Dressed in soft pajama pants and too big shirt, she all but ran to her room. There, in the doorway again, stood Derek. He was watching the crib where was Daniel. He didn’t went inside without Stiles’ permission and the teenage girl was very grateful. 

“Sorry, I just needed to-” Derek began when Stiles walked up to him, but didn’t finish, like he wasn’t sure what exactly he needed.

“It’s okay. You can come inside. Just… not too close to the crib, okay?” she asked, still not sure if Derek wouldn’t get mad at her for not letting him bear his son.

Derek’s face brightened and he walked inside. He stood near bed, still watching sleeping Daniel. 

“Can I stay here for the night?” he asked softly while Stiles cleaned up a little bit. “I won’t come close to Daniel. I will just sit or sleep on the floor, I promise.”

“You can sleep with me on the bed,” Stiles said without thinking. She froze with hand mid air and wide eyes. Derek was looking at her with surprise.

“You wouldn’t mind?”

Stiles shook her head and grinned.

“Come on, Sourwolf. Get naked and on bed,” she winked knowing he hated sleeping in clothes and he rolled his eyes.

She laid under the covers and watched as Derek took of his black Henley and tight jeans. He stood awkwardly only in tight boxer briefs and socks with his clothes in hands. He clearly had no idea where he could put it all. Finally he decided to just lay them on floor. Then he slipped under the covers and turned off the lamp on nightstand. 

They laid in silence face to face. Stiles couldn’t see him, but she didn’t close her eyes. And she was sure he didn’t do it either. She could feel him staring at her.

“I’m in love with you,” Derek whispered suddenly and her heart skipped a beat. “I’m in love with you,” he repeated after a moment. “And I want to be with you.”

Warm hand found her and Derek interlace their fingers together. 

“I won't leave you. Never. You have no idea how sorry I am about what I did to you. I never hated myself so much. Not even after the fire.”

Stiles felt how his fingers shook. His voice was full of emotions. She wanted to cry.

“I want you. I want us. I love you, Stiles. I love you so much.”

With shaky fingers Stiles trailed her arm up to his neck and jaw. She cupped his face, resting a thumb on his warm and wet lips. Then, slowly and carefully, not wanting to ruin the moment, she leaned to him and kissed him. 

It was soft and slow kiss with closed mouths. They moved as if they’ve done it for years. It was full of love, affection, unspoken promises. Derek’s lips were perfect, just like the rest of him. Stiles loved him so fucking much it almost hurt. She never even thought that she might love someone like that. She wanted it to last forever and a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Derek will find out about the phone call Stiles had with Scott!!!


	29. Chapter 29

That night Daniel woke up around 3 am. Thankfully Stiles was able to sooth him quickly and he fell asleep again. Derek was laying on the bed, watching Stiles with small smile on his lips. Seeing Stiles with his cub did stuff to him...

When she came back to bed and snuggled him, he kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand up and down her back. She let content sigh and burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. 

"'m really happy you're here," she mumbled into his skin.

"Yeah, I'm happy too," Derek whispered back.

Stiles gently kissed his neck and hummed. 

"I don't know why Scott see you as an enemy. You never betrayed us, unlike him. His stupid," she said with sleepy voice. "I should smack him for all the things he said." She yawned and cuddled even closer. "I mean, who the hell start a call with "'I'm going to kill you'? That's such a movie quote. He-"

"He threatened you?" Derek asked shocked. He didn't know. He had no idea that Scott talked with her! And the way she said all of it sugessed that it was no long time a go! What the fuck.

Derek sat up abruptly and looked down at Stiles. She looked like she was biting her tongue, regretting everything she just said.

"Stiles. When did Scott call?"

The teenage girl sighed and sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"The day when Daniel was born. Like... just before."

So he was the reason Daniel shifted inside Stiles. Scott was the reason Stiles almost died? 

Derek's wolf was growling, howling for revenge. His insticts screamed at him matepuphurtprotect. He wanted to hide Stiles and Daniel and take care of Scott and everyone else who threaten his family. He fucking needed to take care of this.

"What did he said to you? Stiles," he growled. Any other person would flinch, but not she. She knew him and she knew he wouldn't hurt her in that moment.

"Just... stuff," she shrugged, but he could see how her hands were shaking.

"What kind of stuff?" he demanded.

"How I stoled his beta, how it all was my fault. How I was never part of his pack and how I destroyed it."

"What else?" He needed to know. 

"He said that I was a true whore, a slut and spread my legs for you. He also asked if I let Isaac fuck me just like I let you. He said... a lot of things. Bad things. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Derek hissed. "I will kill him, I swear to god. I'm going to find him and kill that son of a bitch!"

"Derek, calm down!" Stiles said and took his hands in hers. "I know you're mad-"

"I'm not mad, I'm furious!

"Okay. Okay, Derek, I uderstand. But you can't just go to Beacon Hills and kill him."

"Watch me," he snarled and Stiles rolled her eyes.

"God, would you just listen to me? I am not telling you that you can't kill him! Be my guest, he deserves be dead. But you can't act like a total nutjob."

"But he hurt you!"

"I know, baby, I know," she whispered and leaned closer to him. Derek whined lowly and pulled her up to him, so she was sitting on his lap. "I understand you. If I was you, I would be just the same. But you need chill and be more mature. You can't let the wolf take cotrole of you."

"So what, I'm supposed to let him be? I shouldn't be protecting you?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying to not act like a beast he thinks you are. Just... protect me if it comes to. If Scott attacks, if he'll show up near us, you can do whatever it takes to put him down."

Derek's wolf disagree, but Derek understood what she meant. He was still full of rage, he still wanted to just go to Beacon Hills, hunt Scott and kill him for being a threat to his family. He should do it. He should fucking do it. 

But Stiles was right. He wasn't going to act like a beast. When the right time comes, he will kill Scott and everything's going to be fine.

"You okay?" Stiles asked and kissed his forehead.

Derek nodded and placed his face in her neck, inhaling her perfect scent.

"Besides, I want to go to Beacon Hills for a little while, so you will have a chance to confront Scott."

"What? Why are you want to go backto Beacon Hills?"

"Calm down. It would be just for a few days. I want to go and visit Melissa. She doesn't have time time come here and meet Daniel. And I want to show everyone there who hurt me that I'm still up and going. I want to show everybody that I didn't broke down."

Derek frowned but nodded.

"But you promise me I can kill Scott and his pack if they will do something wrong?"

Stiles laughed and kissed him.

"Yeah, Der, I promise."

"Good."

He kissed her again. This time he laid her on a bed, their lips still smashed in a passionate kiss, her legs around his waist. He had no idea how much time passed but just as he was starting to humping his clothed erection between her legs, Daniel started to crying. He pulled back with a sigh and Stiles laughed.

"Well shit, Sourwolf. It seems like your son is a little cockblock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question; would you like to see some sexy stuff before they go to Beacon Hills or is it too fast?


	30. Chapter 30

"Do you want to come with us?" Stiles asked Isaac the next day after they told Nana, Calum and Isaac that she and Derek wanted to go to Beacon Hills.

"You don't have, don't worry, we're not pressuring you," Derek assured his beta.

Isaac smiled at them but shook his head.

"I don't want to go back there," he said quietly. "At least not now."

"Okay, we uderstand, don't worry," Stiles said and hugged him.

"Take Calum with you," Nana suddenly said. Stiles pulled back from Isaac and looked at her with rised eyebrows, while Calum looked like he was going to do happy dance. "What? It's nearly June, the boy has perfect grades, he deserves to have an earlier holiday!"

"Please take me with you!" Calum pleaded excited, bouncing in his spot. "I wanna beat the crap outta your old friends. Please let me."

Stiles rolled her eyes and looked at Derek, because she expected the alpha to scowl at the teen, but Derek was looking at Calum like he was freakin proud of him. She smacked him in the chest.

"What?" he grumbled. Stiles gave him pointed look and he sighed. "Fine. Calum, you can't beat up Stiles' old friend."

Calum glared at them and began furiously eating his toast. 

"You're not fun."

Stiles rolled her eyes yet again. 

"We're taking you, be grateful or I will change my mind," she threatened. 

"So when are you planning on going to Beacon Hills?" Nana asked.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other.

"We didn't really discussed it," Stiles confessed. "But probably the day ofter tommorow? It's going to be Friday, so Calum won't have to miss his school this week."

"Good idea. I'm home on Friday and I'm going to make you some snack."

"Oh, you don't have to, we will buy something on the road," Derek said but Nana leveled him with a look.

"Boy, don't even start or I'm going to make from you my new rug. Stiles might be better thanks to Helen's son, but she still needs to eat healthy and pretty sure you won't buy healthy stuff on the road. So shut up and eat you god damn toast!"

Derek obeyed and quetly ate his breakfast. After half an hour Nana went to work and Calum and Isaac to school. Stiles and Derek were alone at home with Daniel. Their son was still sleeping, so they sat on a couch in living room with TV on. Stiles was practically sitting on Derek's lap while the alpha was roaming his one hand up and down her back with the other one on her thigh.

I was nice. Them, being toghether, close to each other. Stiles was contented and loved.

She smiled and grabbed Derek's face in both of her hands. The alpha looked at her with parted lips and bunny teeth on display. She moved her nose across his cheek and stubble. Derek rumbled lowly and Stiles grinned.

Fuck, she was so happy that she could finally do stuff like that with him. She could touch, kiss, hug. The pain after what he did was still there, deep inside her, but now it was better than before. She forgave him because she was ready and that was perfect decision.

They kissed. Slowly, firstly just with their closed lips, but soon their tongues joined the party. They explored each others mouth knowing they had time. 

She was wet, he was hard. They didn't do much except passionate kissing. It was like they didn't need to come, they just wanted be that close to each other. Derek didn't pressure her, only hold her close him and she loved him so much for that and she hoped he loved her just as much.

They kissed slowly, then fast and filthy, then slowly again for a long time. Stiles was foccused on kissing, but she still mind that Daniel was upstairt and could need her at any time.

When Derek and Stiles finally parted their lips were red and swollen. Stiles had a stubble burn around her mouth. They both looked wrecked and happy as fuck.

Stiles grinned and ran her fingers through Derek's hair. They were longer than ever, falling down on his forehead without the gel he usualy put on them.

"I love you," she said, looking into his eyes.

"And I love you, too," he replied with soft smile.


	31. Chapter 31

Being back in Beacon Hills made Stiles feel uncertain and nervous. She wasn't scared of Scott or her father. She wasn't. She just... she just didn't want to expose Daniel to any kind of danger. She knew that Derek would never let anything happen to him, but, then, what if something will happen to Derek? 

Okay, shit, she really needed to stop thinking about stuff like that.

When they passed 'Welcome in Beacon Hills' sign, she took deep breath and reached with one hand to sleeping Daniel. She took his small hand in hers and the pup wrapped his tiny fingers aroun her thumb, still peacefully sleeping. A soft smile appeared on her lips.

"Where should I drive? Melissa's home or work?" asked Derek.

"Go to hospital. She should be there," Stiles replied.

"Okay."

On the passanger seat, Calum was looking around curiously and chewing red vines.

"Damn," he murmured. "This town looks... boring. Like, seriously. I would land in a fucking coma after living her for a day."

"Language," Derek said, glaring at the teenager for a split second.

Stiles laughed as Calum rolled his eyes.

"It might look boring and just... peacefull, but in reality it's full of dead bodies, wonsters of the week, bad guys and other things. You wouldn't be bored, trust me," she said.

"Yeah, from what you told me... it's interesting," he sighed and turned around to look at her. "Straight from the nightmares, bro!"

"Yup."

Derek parked at the hospital after next few minutes. Stiles unlocked Daniel's car seat which was also a carry cot. Two in one, thank you very much. Stiles was glad that Derek bought this one. Camaro didn't have a lot of space and Derek definately wasn't going to buy himself a new car. Stiles wasn't upset about that. She loved that car and couldn't picture herself and Derek in some minivan or other car like that. Beside, she also knew that the Camaro was Laura's before she died. In fact, that was the last thing he had after her sister. The leather jacked he used to wear all the time? It was his father's.

They got out of the car and Derek took Daniel. Stiles was okay with him carrying a carry cot, but she still wasn't okay with him touching Daniel directly. It freaked her out. 

While going to hospital's entry, Stiles tried to secretly look at her reflection in passing cars. She looked fine, not even tired. Her hair was a little bit messy, but it looked kinda hot, if she was being honest. In fact, she really though she looked awesome after the pregnancy. Sure, she still had the belly, but with her loose, red shirt on straps, it didn't look bad. 

God dammit, she was so horny that if she could, she would fuck herself. Literally.

Derek looked at her with rised eyebrows and amused smile. She winked at him in return.

They crossed the hallways of the hospital. Stiles was trying not to think about the chemical smell and the bad memories she had from this building.

A few nurses shot her a curious looks. She knew them, in fact she knew most of the staff because of her mother and her own clumsiness. None of the nurses said 'hi' or anything, but that was probably because they didn't recognize her. She wouldn't be surprised. She did looked diffrent than all those months ago.

When they reached the nurse station, Stiles saw Melissa sitting in front of the desk. She was writing something on a patient card. 

"Melissa!" Stiles said hapilly.

Melissa looked up with wide eyes which made her look a little bit crazy. Stiles grinned at her.

"Stiles? Oh my god, honey! What are you ding here?" she all but screamed and rushed to her side, hugging Stiles tightly. In the meantime Derek put the carry cot on the intake desk and Calum simply took Melissa's place on the chair.

"Oh, honey, I was so worried when Isaac told me what happened. I'm so glad you're okay, both of you," Melissa sighed with a smile and stroked her cheeks. Then she turned around and looked at Daniel who was awake, his big, still-blue eyes wide and perfect. "So you're the little Daniel! Aren't you beautiful?"

Melissa leaned over and kissed his forehead. Daniel blinked and smacked his lips waving his arms. Melissa laughed amazed.

"He's beautiful, Stiles," she said and Stiles smiled proudly.

"After his daddy," she winked at Derek who rolled his eyes, but he had a soft smile on his lips.

"Rather after his mother," he murmured and kissed her cheek.

Stiles blushed and tucked her hair behind ear. 

Melissa looked at them with rised eyebrows and silent question.

"Yeah, we- We're toghether now," Stiles explained.

"They are disgustingly cute," Calum said with a fake pout. Derek hit him in the back of his head.

Melissa laughed and looked once again at Daniel.

"He's, what, a week old?" she asked.

"Eight days," Derek lepied proudly.

"He's going to be spoiled."

"Yup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's going to show up in the next chapter, alongside with the Sheriff and... freaking uncle Peter.
> 
> EDIT: yeah, I changed my mind, the Sheriff will not show up in the next chapter. Peter will. And the bigest dick (aka Scott) will, too.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I finally have a beta! Yesssss. This chapter was checked and edited by carpelibrum.

They went to Melissa’s house after half an hour talking. Sadly, the nurse had to continue work and she would be free tomorrow morning. She said that they could go to her. Calum could take Scott's old bedroom while Derek, Stiles, and Daniel would take the guest room.

Her house didn't change much, except for the lack of Scott and his stuff. When he moved out to his father’s, he took almost all his things and Melissa just put the rest into the basement.

When they arrived, Stiles went straight to the bathroom. After she relieved herself she took Daniel and sat with him in the guest room. He was hungry. She was too and thankfully Derek knew that so he ordered some pizza. She loved him even more.

After Daniel was fed and changed, she went with him in her arms to the living room where Derek and Calum were. They were watching a basketball game. Stiles wasn’t a fan of this sport so she didn't even bother trying to watch. She just promptly sat with Daniel on the couch and put her feet on Derek's thighs. The alpha got the message and started to massage them.

“I should go to see my mom,” she said after some time. Daniel was asleep on her breasts, his warm breath on her neck.

“Okay. Do you want me to come with you?” Derek asked.

“I don't know. If you want to. We could visit your family.”

Derek stilled a little bit. He didn't said anything for a long time but finally he nodded and replied with small, quiet voice:

“I'll think about it.”

“Okay.”

Stiles started falling asleep after some time, but before she could actually fall asleep, Derek, who was still massaging her feet, started growling under his breath. Stiles was immediately at full alert.

“Derek?” she whispered.

The alpha didn’t answer. He just stood up and all but ran to the front door. Startled, Stiles and Calum stood up as well. The teenager stood in front of her, keeping her behind him and shielding her in case of danger.

“Dear nephew, aren’t you happy to see me?”

Stiles rolled her eyes when she heard Peter’s voice. Of course he would pop out unexpected like the creeper he truly is.

Derek growled at his uncle.

“How lovely.” Peter said.

Stiles walked around Calum and went to front door, where the two werewolves still were. Peter’s eyes snapped to her. He looked frozen in shock, looking at her with wide cold eyes.

“Is that-?”

“Meet Daniel,” Stiles said softly and rearranged her son so he was facing Peter.

From Peter's mouth escaped a soft sound. He moved with his arms up like he was going to reach for Daniel. Instinctively, Stiles took a step back at the same time as Derek snarled and pinned Peter to a wall, holding him by his neck.

“Okay. No touching the baby, got it,” Peter choked out and held his hands up in surrender.

“Derek. C’mon, let him go. He's not going to attack me or anything.”

Derek growled some more, but he finally let go of his uncle’s neck.

“Thank you. Stiles. How lovely to see you. I didn’t knew that my nephew and you… well. Whatever you had or have, it escalated pretty quickly, didn’t it? The baby you’re holding is gorgeous.”

“I know.” Stiles grinned at him.

“But I don't know you,” Peter said looking at Calum. “Who are you?”

“Your worst fucking nightmare.”

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Keep rolling your eyes. Maybe you'll find a brain back there.”

“Oh my- really? Really? How old are you? Ten? Goddamn smart ass,” Peter mumbled under his breath.

“The smart ass in me really doesn’t like the dumbass in you.”

“Okay, that's enough,” Stiles said before Peter got the chance to talk back. “Peter, what are you doing here?”

Peter glared at Calum but answered anyway. 

“I smelled Derek and I decided to find him and ask what is he doing back in Beacon Hills after all these months of silence. I was also curious as to why he smells like an alpha. The last time I saw him, he was back to being a beta.”

“I got back my alpha status.”

“How?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Does Scott know that we're here?” Stiles interrupted their conversation. It was more important.

Peter looked at her and shrugged.

“If he's not here right now, it means he doesn't know. He's probably too busy being dick-deep in some huntress cunt.”

“Language.” Derek growled

“Is he serious?” Peter asked Stiles, who laughed.

“He's pretty serious about being a good father.”

Peter rolled his eyes. Again.

All of them went to the living room and sat down. Peter was curious about happened to them so Stiles told him about everything; being kicked out of her house and the pack. Living in her Jeep in L.A. Meeting Nama and Calum. Derek, months of pregnancy. Everything.

Peter tried to not show anything, but he was obviously mad. Furious even. Stiles saw it in his eyes.

“Do you think Scott’s going to try something?” he asked.

“I wouldn't be surprised. He's not the same Scott I know. He’s changed,” Stiles replied quietly.

“Well. You may count on me. If Scott wants to fight, I'm in. I have wanted to beat his ass for a very long time.”

Stiles grinned at him.

After half an hour, Stiles went with Daniel up to the guest room to feed him. She laid him on the bed, wrapped in a soft blue blanket, and went to the bathroom. She did what she had to and went back to the room. While changing her shirt, she heard growling and snarling downstairs. Confused and a little bit scared, she walked out to the stairs and looked down. There, downstairs, stood a furious-looking Scott in front of a growling, red-eyed Derek. When he saw Stiles, he said to her:

“You're dead.”

Then he leaped at her.


	33. Chapter 33

When shifted Scott leaped at Stiles, Derek saw red. He gave his wolf full control over his body and mind. That is why he only came to the moment he had Scott pinned to the floor, claws deep in the back of his neck. He looked awful— all bloody and with deep gashes all over him. When Derek looked around, he saw that they were in the living room. It was destroyed; broken TV, table, couch bloody and upside down, and one of the walls had a huge hole in it. 

He didn't remember doing any of this stuff. His body hurt, but not that much. He clearly wasn't hurt as much as Scott who looked like he was about to die. Good. He should be dead. Derek should have killed him a long time ago. That fucking brat…

He smiled. He felt feral, honest to god feral. He wanted to destroy, hunt and kill. He needed a prey. And Scott was it. Underneath him and his claws… it was so simple to just snap his neck or turn him around and slash his throat out. He wanted it.

He craved it.

And just as he was about to make a final move, Stiles’ voice stopped him.

“Wait, Derek! Don’t!”

Derek growled in annoyance and looked to his right at Stiles. She was standing behind Peter who was shielding her. She tried to move around him, but Peter did not let her.

“Don't kill him,” Stiles pleaded.

“Why?” he asked with a growl. Speaking with his fangs out wasn't exactly comfortable. “You gave me permission. You promised that I could kill him if he made a wrong move. And he did! He attacked you!”

“I know! I know I promised. I just want to know why he did all of this stuff! I want to ask him and I can't do that if you kill him. Please. Let me talk to him.”

Derek growled but he wanted to please his love, so he stood up with a panting Scott still attached to his claws by his neck. The young alpha snarled but Derek only tightened his grip, making him shout out with pain.

“You will tell her everything she wants to know,” Derek growled to him and turned his body like a doll, so he was facing Stiles. 

Stiles took a deep breath and stood next to Peter. He still had an arm in front of her, so he could quickly pull her behind him if needed.

“Why did you kick me out?” she asked.

“Because you had an abomination inside you. You let it grow after you let Hale fuck you like the slut you really are,” he responded and spat onto the floor. Derek growled and dug his claws further into Scott’s body.

“Why are you like this?” Stiles asked. She was hurt, Derek could both see and smell it. His wolf whined pathetically, wanting so badly to go closer to her and get rid of that feeling. “Scott, this isn't you. You were never like this. What the hell happen to you? To our friendship? We were like siblings! Did you forget about that?”

“No. I just realized how much of a liability you are. How pathetic and useless you are. You were supposed to be my friend. You were supposed to stand right beside me, not whore yourself to the enemy.”

“Derek was never the enemy! What are you talking about? He helped you! Or at least he tried, but you were too stubborn and stupid to listen to him.”

“It’s his fault that I am who I am right now!” he roared and struggled to get away from Derek but the older alpha held him tight in one place. “It’s all his fault! His and Peter’s. I didn't want to be a werewolf. I still don't. Then at least I had you. But you betrayed me and left me for him.”

Stiles was crying. Scott was too, but his tears were mostly angry.

“Scott-”

“You promised me that I would always have you. You promised. And you broke that promise. How could you?!”

“You're delusional. Scott, I don't know what the hell happened, but this isn't you. Why aren't you seeing this? Maybe some witch cast a spell or maybe-”

“There's no spell, you fucking bitch!” he interrupted her again. “It’s all me. I finally spoke up. I did what I wanted to do for a long time. I threw you out because I didn't need you anymore and it felt good to get rid of you.”

“No, I don't believe you.”

“That's not my problem.”

Stiles bit her lower lip and nodded. She was still crying and shaking. She reeked of sadness and hurt. Derek wanted to kill Scott even more.

“Okay. Okay, if that's what you really feel… I understand.”

Scott growled and snapped his teeth at her. Derek dig his claws even further, making Scott yelp in pain and open his eyes wide. Now Derek could see his eye color flickering between an alpha-red and beta-gold. That made Derek frown in confusion. He had never seen anything like that before. He never even heard about something like that. He did not understand.

Derek looked at his uncle who also noticed the change. His eyebrows climbed high up on his forehead and eyes were full of fascination. 

Stiles, on the other hand, did not notice it. She was looking at the floor, not making an eye contact with anybody.

“I'm going to Daniel and Calum. Do whatever you need,” she muttered and went upstairs.

Derek wanted to go after her, but he needed to take care of Scott.

“Don't kill him,” Peter said and Derek glared at him.

“Why the hell not? He deserve it. You heard how much he hurt Stiles.”

“Yes, I did indeed, dear nephew. And trust me, I want to kill him just as much as you do.”

“Then why can't I kill him?!”

“Think about Melissa.” Scott snarled at him at the mention of his mother. “It's still her son, Derek. She loves him despite all of the things he has done.”

“Then what the fuck am I supposed to do, Peter? He hurt and attacked Stiles. Because of him, my son and my mate were in danger. I have the right to kill him!”

He craved it. He wanted to kill Scott, to feel the life escape from his body. Derek wanted to punish him for what he had done. Stiles had promised Derek that he could do it. Then why the fuck was everyone against it all of a sudden? 

“Aren’t you curious why his eyes are flickering like that, Derek? Come on, don't be stupid. You don't have to kill him to punish him! Frankly, I think that death would be too easy for him,” Peter explained with a shrug. “Don't you agree, nephew?”

Derek growled at him and let go of Scott who fell on the floor with a groan. Before he could stand up, Derek kicked him right in the face, making him lose consciousness.

The alpha looked at his uncle who was smiling predatorily at him. 

“Let's take him to Eichen House,” he said. “I have a friend there who will know what’s happening with his eyes and would love to play with our dear Scott over here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I don't want to kill Scott even if I hate him. As Peter, think about Scott's mom. I don't think Melissa would feel okay with her son's death. Esspecialy if it was Derek who killed him. She still loves him. So I decided to put him in Eichen House (it's creepy place, really, he deserves it). Don't worry, you will find out what's going on with his eyes (but frankly I think it's kinda obvious what's going on) and there'll be some more talking between Stiles and Scott. But- future, okay? 
> 
> Next chapter is from Stiles' PoV. Finally Sheriff will show up. Who's excited? 
> 
> Let me know if this chapter was good or nah.


	34. Chapter 34

Stiles refused to cry. No. She did not even want to think about Scott and what he had just said to her. She had to be strong. Not only for herself, but for Daniel too. She just hoped she would never again see her ex-best friend, because she was not sure if she would end up having an epic panic attack.

It was silent. Too silent. Stiles wondered if Derek already killed Scott and was getting rid of the body. 

Calum did not say anything when he walked into the room. He sat on the bed with her, Daniel sleeping in a carry-cot between them. He was doing something on his phone.

“Stiles?” 

She looked up at Peter who was standing in the doorway with his arms behind his back.

“We’re taking Scott to Eichen House.” he said.

“What do you mean?” she asked, confused. “Didn't Derek want to kill him?”

“I might have changed his mind. I think Melissa will appreciate it. So we are not killing him, but we’re also not letting him go.”

“Oh… okay, I guess?”

“Good. We should be back in a few hours. Loose-pants, keep an eye on her and the child,” he said to Calum.

“Go polish your crocks, you jackass,” Calum glared at him.

Peter sighed and smirked at the teenager. 

“You're the proof that God has a sense of humor,” he said and turned around.

Calum opened his mouth to retort, but Stiles smacked him in the chest. The teenager grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, pouting.

“I hate him.”

“You just met him.”

“Doesn't matter. Still hate him.”

Stiles had laughed so loudly that Daniel woke up and started fussing. She cooed and took him in her arms just as the doorbell rang.

“It’s probably the pizza,” Calum said. “Finally.”

Stiles took her wallet and went down with Calum and Daniel. It was, in fact, pizza. The cute, young delivery boy flashed a smile at her when she opened the door. She recognized him from somewhere, but she could not remember. 

She paid while Calum took the pizza because she could not hold it with Daniel still in her arms. 

They did not go into the living room: The room was a mess. Derek and Peter would need to clean that up. She hoped Melissa was not going to be mad at them for what happened to her house and son… No. Stiles was not going to think about him. Just— no.

They sat in the kitchen. Stiles laid Daniel on her closed thighs, letting him wrap his tiny fingers around her thumb. 

Before, Stiles was terrified of being such a young mother. She was not ready. She also thought that she would be a horrible parent. Thankfully until now, there were no problems. Daniel was a quiet child who slept a lot. When he woke up in the middle of the night, Stiles was able to calm him down almost immediately. Her little precious boy was perfect. 

When Stiles was reaching for a second slide of pizza, the doorbell rung once more. She frowned, but went to open the door with Daniel in her arms and Calum right beside her. 

She truly was not ready to see her father on the other side of the door. But there he was with Jordan Parrish. Both were in uniforms and the deputy’s hand was on his gun, ready to take a shot if necessary. 

They both were shocked to see Stiles. She would have laughed if she was able to even open her mouth. But she could not. So she looked at them with wide eyes and racing heart. 

Daniel sensed her distress and started fussing. She began rocking him and murmuring soft words into his tiny—but sensitive— ear, completely ignoring her father and the deputy. Her baby was more important than the drama she had with the Sheriff.

She walked away from the front door, leaving Calum standing there. She had to stay calm for Daniel and for herself. She was not ready to talk to her father, probably never would be, but she could not avoid the situation. Besides, the sooner the better.

She was able to calm Daniel within around five minutes. The little werewolf pressed his ear to her chest, right where her heart was. When she was calming him, the Sheriff and the deputy strolled past Calum into the living room. She winced, remembering what a sight they must be seeing in there. 

Sighing, she followed after them. The three males were looking around.

“What happened here, Stiles?” Parrish asked softly, “We got a noise complaint from neighbors.”

“Just a little… misunderstanding?” she stammered. It sounded like a question and she winced, hearing her own voice. It was so not like her.

“A… little?” Parrish repeated.

“Yeah. Nothing to work about, really. There will be no more complaints from anyone, I promise. Don't worry.”

Parrish did not look so sure, but the Sheriff shook his head when the deputy looked at him with a silent question in his eyes, so he dropped it.

“Parrish, go back to the station,” her father ordered. 

“Okay, boss.” Then the deputy smiled at her. “Good to see you again, Stiles. Congratulations on the baby.”

She smiled and nodded. He walked out of the house, leaving his boss with her and Calum in the living room. 

It was… awkward. Calum was looking from Stiles to her father while Stiles was looking at her father. The man had his eyes on the floor.

When he kicked her out, Stiles thought she would never see him again. Sometimes she wondered what would it be like to meet him in the future when Daniel was already born. She was convinced that her father would be mad at her just like he was the last time she saw him. Maybe he would scream at her again, say awful, hurtful stuff. She never thought that the Sheriff would be looking so sad and- and guilty and ashamed. It was quite shocking. 

“I’m going to the kitchen,” Calum mumbled awkwardly then walked out.

The Sheriff finally looked up at Stiles. He looked older, tired, like he was working non-stop, just like he did when Claudia died.

“I-” he started but his voice cracked. He clearly had no idea what to say. 

“‘I’m sorry’ would be nice,” Stiles prompted quietly.

He nodded.

“I am. I am sorry. I- just, I thought…”

“You thought what? That you were getting rid of a problem?” Stiles asked coldly, suddenly mad as hell. “You did, didn't you? I mean, you said it yourself. That I was a problem: a burden. An ungrateful daughter who always causes problems.”

“I wasn't thinking straight. I didn’t mean it.” he tried to justify himself.

“But you did once. Those kinds of thoughts don't come up in the spur of a moment!”

“I thought I was doing the right thing!” 

“What? Are you insane? How the fuck was that the right thing to do?”

“I just wanted you to get away from Beacon Hills. That hell hole... You have no future there, never had. And I knew it. When you said you were pregnant, I didn't want your child to grow up in that place.”

“So instead of telling me this, you decided to kick me out?!” she asked incredulously. 

“You have to understand that it was the hardest decision I ever made. Just minutes after you left I regretted it. And frankly, I didn't think that you would actually leave Beacon Hills. I thought you went to Scott. And I wanted find you and bring you back home, but it was too late, you were already gone.”

“Then why didn't you put up a missing person alert? They would have found me in few hours. It's not like I was hiding or something!”

“God dammit, I thought it was your chance to have a better life!”

“I could have gotten a better life with your help!” she all but screamed. Daniel started to cry, but she was so furious that she was not even able to soothe him. “You could have sent me away, somewhere far away. We could have moved out. I know we had financial problems, but we could’ve find a way. I would be safe and happy. Instead, I was living on the streets, eating and sharing with homeless people until Nana picked me up. You're fucking insane. Everyone in this town is fucking insane. I have no idea how you could even think that what you were doing was a good idea. That doesn't make any sense!” she cried. 

Stiles gritted her teeth and bounced Daniel up and down, trying to calm him down. His screams and cries were loud, almost too loud. Stiles’ heart was being crushed by how awful he sounded. It almost hurt her more than what her father did. 

But seriously, what the fuck? How the hell could the Sheriff truly think that kicking her out was a good idea. She was not able to wrap her head around it. It made no sense, she just-

What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Sooooo... That just happened...


	35. Chapter 35

John left after Stiles refused talk to him. She just could not have him near Daniel, Calum, and herself. She felt threatened by him after all he had done…

She just could not believe John actually thought that what he did was right. It was insane; No father should act like that. Stiles did not understand him anymore. Their relationship had started to crumble after Claudia had died and John started to drink. Stiles had to do everything in the house while at the same time, keeping up her good grades and taking care of her own father. It was hard. Even after the Sheriff came around, it was not the same. And now, after all of that… 

It hurt.

After he left, Stiles locked herself in the bedroom with Daniel and lay on the bed. Calum was somewhere downstairs. Stiles should care, but she just did not have the strength to do so.

Everything was confusing and her head hurt. She just wanted to cry and cry, bury herself in a cocoon of blankets, and never come out. But she had Daniel and she could not leave him. Stiles had to be strong for her baby.

And that is probably the only reason she had not already broken down. Sure, she also loves Derek, Nana, Melissa, and Calum; but Daniel- Daniel was her baby! He was a part of her and she loved him so much that just thinking about how much she loved him, she could not believe her father’s actions.

After some time, she had to change Daniel. While she was doing it, someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” she yelled loudly, not even bothering to look. She put socks on Daniel’s little feet after she applied cream on them.

“Hi, Stiles,” said Melissa. Stiles looked up at her and smiled sadly. Melissa replied with the same gesture. “Calum told me what happened. I’m so sorry, honey.”

Stiles nodded and sighed deeply. She put Daniel in the carry-cot and sat on the bed. Melissa joined her and then pulled her in gentle, but strong, motherly hug. Stiles missed her so much— her hugs, her smile, voice and just about everything. Melissa was like a mother to her even before her real mom died. To be honest, Stiles had called Melissa ‘mom’ once or twice. It was sad sometimes because, after that, she always cried over Claudia. But thankfully Melissa was always there for her, no matter what. 

That is why it hurt so badly after Stiles left Beacon Hills. She was sure that Melissa knew about everything. Everyone turned their backs on her—even her own father—so Melissa obviously was in on it all too, right? 

Stiles was glad she was wrong.

“Everything's going to be okay, honey,” Melissa said after she pulled back a little bit and wiped the tears from Stiles’ cheeks. She didn't even realize she had started crying. 

“I don't know what to do,” Stiles confessed, sniffing. “It’s all very confusing.”

“It’s okay to not know what to do. I wouldn't know either. Take it easy for now. You just came back and found out about everything. It’s completely normal to be confused.”

Stiles nodded and hugged her one more time. Melissa wrapped her arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise. Don't worry about anybody right now except for you and Daniel.”

They sat in their silent embrace for a few minutes. 

“Derek and Peter took Scott to Eichen House,” Stiles said quietly.

Melissa sighed and pulled back so she could look at Stiles.

“Yeah. I know. Derek called me to give me heads up. I’m thankful. I thought Derek was going to kill him,” she said and shook her head slowly. “We’re going to have to find a reason why Scott is there. People will ask. His father, especially.”

“We can tell a twisted truth,” Stiles proposed. “We can say that Scott was acting weird for some time already and today he crossed the line by attacking me. He had a meltdown, so you decided to put him in Eichen House so he could get help.”

“It’s a good idea,” Melissa nodded. Then she sighed deeply. “I know how much he hurt you. Derek told me what he said… I would understand if he did kill Scott, but… he’s still my son, you know? I don't think I would be able to look Derek in the eyes.”

“You should thank Peter for that. He said he changed his mind, so…” Stiles shrugged.

“Peter? Peter Hale?”

“Yup.”

“Oh god…”

Stiles laughed. Melissa smiled at her and brushed hair from her forehead, cupping Stiles’ cheek.

“Long hair suits you.”

“I look like mom.”

“Yeah, you do. It’s a good thing, honey.”

“I know,” Stiles smiled.

Daniel started fussing beside them. Stiles took him from the carry-cot and started bouncing him lightly. He was moving around in her arms, sniffing with his cute upturned nose near her breast. Of course he was hungry. At first, when Daniel was eating so often, Stiles was worried that something was wrong. He was born earlier than he should have been after all. But Derek and Nana assured her Daniel was alright and did not have to taken to the hospital. He was werewolf, that's why he ate so often. It was normal for wolf babies.

She wasn't embarrassed by feeding Daniel with Melissa in the same room. She was a woman, a mother. 

“What’s Daniel full name?” Melissa asked when the boy started to suck at the nipple. 

“Daniel Stanley Hale.”

“Stanley?”

Stiles laughed.

“Yeah, it’s a guy from Marvel.”

“Oh, Stiles…”

“Hey! To be honest, I didn't think that Derek would actually give him this name. He didn't agree when I told him what I wanted his middle name to be. But he actually put it on the certificate when he was doing all the paperwork. So blame him!”

Melissa shook her head in disbelief.

“You’re lucky he loves you so much.”

Stiles blushed and smiled. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

Melissa kissed her forehead and stood up. 

“I’m going to eat something and then go to sleep. I managed to change my shift with my friend for tomorrow, so I’m free all day. We will spend it together.”

“Awesome,” Stiles grinned.

“You should also take some rest. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of Scott’s pack show up by tomorrow.”

“You're probably right. I’ll go to sleep after I talk to Nana and Isaac. They're probably worried. Did Derek tell you when he was going to be back?”

“No.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Mel.”

“Goodnight, honey.”

Stiles finished feeding Daniel and put him in the carry-cot. After he fell asleep, Stiles quietly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She said goodnight to Calum on her way back to the room. 

When she was getting ready to sleep, she took Daniel from the carry-cot and kissed his forehead. She then turned off the lights and lay down on the bed with Daniel right beside her. Thankfully, the mattress was not exactly soft, it was actually pretty stiff so she did not have to worry about Daniel and his sleep. 

She covered herself with a blanket only to the hip, leaving her upper body and Daniel uncovered. She curled around her baby and close eyes.

When she woke up she had no idea what time it was. She knew only that it was still dark and Derek had finally returned. She heard his quiet apology when he realized that she woke up because of him.

“It’s okay,” she whispered and yawned. “How was Eichen House?”

“I'll tell you everything in the morning, go back to sleep.”

After a while he lay down, far away on the other side of the mattress, not touching her or Daniel.

And it was wrong. Right now she wanted him closer, much closer. It would only feel right if his strong arms were around her and their baby. Protecting them and loving them. 

“Come ‘ere,” she mumbled and reached with her hand.

“What? Are- are you sure?” he asked quietly. 

She smiled sleepily, knowing he could see her in the dark.

“Cuddle with us, Sourwolf.”

She didn't see him, but she was sure he was smiling when he came closer and carefully put his arm around Daniel and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Derek is finally allowed to touch Daniel! Everyone, happy dance! 
> 
> Anyway, in the next chapter you will learn more about Scott's state. ... Gosh, I hate that prick. Lol.


	36. Chapter 36

“We're here to see Dr. Fenris,” Peter stated as soon as they walked inside Eichen House.

The man at the reception desk looked at them with raised eyebrows.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, but it’s pretty important,” Peter ensured, nodding his head at Scott who was being held between them.   
The man slowly reached for the phone and made a call. Derek and Peter stood patiently with Scott, who was still unconscious and bloody. After no more than a minute, a man with gray hair and a white doctor’s coat appeared next to them. 

“Peter,” he said with a sigh. “What did you do this time?”

Derek glared at his uncle. He already had doubts about this plan. Something was wrong if Peter knew the guy so well that the man could say something like that.

“I didn't do nothing, Conrad. This one is the work of my lovely nephew, Derek.”

The doctor rolled his eyes and nodded, exasperated. 

“Come with me.”

They walked past reception and down the hall until they reached the massive metal door. Doctor Fenris opened it with a key and a special code. In front of them were stairs going down. When they started to walk down, the door behind them closed with a loud click.

“Tell me what you want from me, Peter. I don't have time; Valack is acting up.”

“Oh, Valack. I miss him.”

“Peter.”

Peter rolled his eyes and Derek glared at him one more time.

They walked into a room with a metal table and rows of metal cabinets. They laid Scott on a table and Derek reached for restraints, but Peter grabbed his arm and shook his head.

“Those are special restraints for supernatural creatures. Don't touch it unless you wanna get hurt.”

Dr. Fenris secured Scott and looked at Peter with raised eyebrows.

“So?”

“This is Scott McCall. He was bitten by me after I killed Laura and became the alpha.” 

Derek clenched his jaw and fisted his hands at the mention of his sister.

“Almost a year ago he became an alpha. True Alpha.”

“Hm. It was around the time with the Darach and Alpha Pack, right?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Ours patients were very… lively back then. I knew something extraordinary happened, but I didn't even think something could happen to a kid. He’s what, 16, 17?”

“Something like that.”

“But what’s the problem? Did you try to kill him? You know you can't steal the power of True Alpha.” 

“It’s not like that,” Peter said. “He’s acting wrong. His behavior and decisions are… questionable. Today when Derek was fighting him—after Scott attacked Derek’s mate— we noticed that Scott’s eyes were changing.”

“What do you mean?”

“The color of his eyes was flickering between red and gold. Like- like he was an alpha and beta at the same time,” Derek explained. 

“Oh. Well that’s… unusual,” Fenris said and reached for Scott's face. He pushed back his eyelids and looked at his eyes, which were normal, human at the moment. “You said something about his behavior and decisions.”

“He kicked out his best friend from the pack because she got impregnated by me,” Derek said. “Today when he confronted her, he said that Stiles, his best friend and my mate, is a liability to him, and that she betrayed him by sleeping with me. I understand that he hates me, but the stuff he said…”

“He’s not acting like himself,” Peter added. “He was nearly feral today, Conrad. Any idea why?”

The doctor shrugged and opened Scott’s mouth, looking inside and poking his fangs.

“Like I already said… I’m surprised that he is the True Alpha at such a young age. It takes time to reach something like that. I have never heard about such a young True Alpha. You bit him without consent, right?” he asked Peter. The werewolf nodded in response. “So I’m guessing he wasn't too happy to be a werewolf?”

“Something like that…”

“The True Alphas are supposed to be wise, with high strength of character. Scott’s status is fighting with his true desire to be human, not wolf.”

“So what, Scott's human side is fighting with his wolf side?” asked Derek.

“Yes, that's exactly what I just said.”

The doctor walked up to one of the cabinets. He started searching for something.

“The fighting inside Scott makes him go… insane, to say the least.”

“Well. That makes sense,” Peter murmured. 

They watched as Fenris took out the syringe and then sunk it into Scott's neck. 

“The only thing we can do right now is to help him understand that being a werewolf isn't a bad thing.”

“He's dating Argent. Who knows what lies she fed him,” Peter said and the doctor hummed.

“Well, it won't be easy, but is manageable. But first, I’ll have to stabilize his status. It is possible for him to go back to beta-mode, but if he does that, he will go completely feral and there will be no coming back from that.”

Fenris checked Scott's temperature and wrote it down.

“I will give you weekly updates. I don't know if you're going to visit him, but don't come for at least a month.”

“Thank you, Conrad.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now go before I decide to lock you up, Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta......da?


	37. Chapter 37

When Derek woke up, he still had his arms full of Stiles and Daniel. They both were asleep. Stiles was curled up with her knees high up, pressed against Derek's stomach. Daniel was plastered to her front with his tiny hands attached to the material of her shirt right where her left breast was.

Derek smiled and stroked Daniel’s cheek. The baby boy wrinkled his nose and smacked his lips, but did not wake up. 

The combined scent of all three of them was... perfect. The whole room smelled like home, love, family, mate. Everything Derek ever wanted. He never thought he would actually get it because he believed he did not deserve it. Right now he is trying to convince himself that it is okay to be happy, that he can finally relax and have a life.

It was not easy, though.

Stiles woke up half an hour later. She yawned and blinked sleepily at Derek, then smiled.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Derek replied and moved closer to her, being careful not to crush Daniel. He kissed her forehead first, then her right cheek, then the corner of her mouth before his lips directly touched hers. Stiles sighed softly into the kiss, but she pulled back after only few seconds.

"I have morning breath," she mumbled embarrassed. 

"I don't care," Derek shrugged and kissed her once again.

They shared soft kisses for quite some time. The house was quiet. Melissa and Calum were still deeply asleep.

When Daniel woke up and started crying, Derek pulled back and looked at Stiles with a silent question. When she nodded with a smile on her red and slightly swollen lips, Derek took Daniel in his arms and sat up. He pressed Daniel's ear over his heart and bounced him up and down.

Derek's wolf did not like when his son cried. He wanted to hide him and make sure that nothing bad happened to him. It hurt really. All those instincts were new and too strong so Derek was not used to dealing with them. Even before, with pregnant Stiles, it was hard, but now? Now it was harder than ever.

"Can you change him before I feed him?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded.

While he was changing Daniel's diaper and onesie, Stiles went to the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth.

"I still can't believe our baby has a birthmark resembling the  
Playboy bunny symbol,” Derek said in an amused tone.

"I know, right?" Stiles laughed and walked up to him. "It's hilarious. We should call him Bunny."

"He already has a name, Stiles."

"I know that, dummy. I meant it as a nickname. Like how I'm Stiles and you're Sourwolf. Our baby can be Bunny. It's cute."

Derek rolled his eyes but a fond smile still formed on his lips. God, he was so in love...

He told her that and she blushed and kissed him.

"I love you too, Sourwolf," she said. "Now, gimme my baby. I have to feed him, You go and make us breakfast."

"Do you want me to tell you about Scott now or later?"

"Later. When Melissa and Calum wake up."

"Okay."

"Can you tell Isaac and Nana, too? I was going to do it yesterday, but   
I forgot."

Derek nodded and grabbed his phone on the way downstairs.

As he was making breakfast, he called Nana and assured her that everything was okay. Isaac was still asleep, so Derek promised to call again later.

The house was slowly waking up. Calum came downstairs first and immediately attacked the coffee that Derek had brewed. They didn't talk; Calum was still half asleep and Derek was busy making scrambled eggs, while simultaneously listening to Stiles' and Daniel's heartbeats. He could also heard the sound of soft suckling.

Melissa walked into the kitchen next, wearing a soft, purple robe. She smiled at Derek and thanked him when he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Stiles still asleep?" she asked sitting down.

"No, she's feeding Daniel."

"Hmm…” Melissa took a long sip of her coffee and sighed. "Did she tell you about the Sheriff?"  
Derek stilled with his hand mid-air and looked at her with a deep frown.

"He was here yesterday," she explained. "I wasn't, but Calum told me what happened."

"Her dad tried to apologize while saying that kicking her out was for her own good.” Calum grumbled.

"What?!" Derek snarled with eyes glowing red. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah. He really thinks that everything he did is okay."

"But- That's insane!"

"You're telling me? I know it. He doesn't."

Derek opened his mouth to say something rather offensive about the Sheriff but, in that moment, Stiles walked in. The alpha snapped his jaw shut and forced his wolf to stop growling and pacing inside his head.

Stiles sat next to Melissa and hugged her tightly. Derek finished making breakfast. When they were all sitting and eating, Melissa asked him about Scott. The alpha told them everything he learned yesterday in Eichen House. Melissa was nodding along, while Stiles just looked at him with sad eyes.

When he finished speaking, he noticed that Stiles still looked sad, but at the same time, almost... resigned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just..." She sighed and shrugged. "You told me that the doctor said it was because Scott doesn't want to be a werewolf. That's why he is acting this way. But... before you left and I found out about the pregnancy, he finally made peace with his wolf. He completely accepted it, Derek. He learned about the positives and he just... was totally okay with it. He was working with Deaton on increasing his control and abilities. So I don't think that that's he reason why he is like that."

Melissa took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I know him. Well. More like I thought I knew him, but apparently, I was wrong about that one. I just.. I don't know. I might be wrong."

"So you just feel like something isn't right with what the doctor said?"

"Yep. But! Let's stop talking about it. It's still morning; let's not spoil the mood, how 'bout that?"

Melissa smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Let's think about what we would want to do today. Any ideas?"

"We can just walk around the town and then go eat something," Derek proposed.

"Yes! I'm craving curly fries!" Stiles said excitedly, the sad mood long forgotten. "L.A. doesn't have good fries like Beacon Hills does."

"Okay, we can do that."

"Awesome."

"Do I have to go with you?" Calum asked. "It's sounds boring."

"You can stay here only if you'll clean up the living room," Derek said.

"Yeah, no. Let's go for some fries!"

Derek just rolled his eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it took so long! Chapters now are slightly longer and they are checked by my beta, so posting them takes longer than before. Hope you're not mad ;)

Beacon Hills did not change. It was still sleepy and peaceful during the day with people snooping around and gossiping about everything and everyone. Stiles was not sure if she actually missed the town, but it was definitely good to be there once again.

Everyone walked around the town for some time at first; Stiles and Derek with hands joined, a bored Calum behind them, and Melissa—who insisted on pushing the stroller with Daniel—beside them. She and Stiles talked about babies while Derek, not so discreetly, sniffed around like a dog. 

The day was nice; Not too hot with gentle breeze.

When they walked into ‘Carl’s’, the place that had the best curly fries, all of them were already starving. Especially Daniel who started to fuss. So they sat at a free table and Stiles took Daniel into her arms. Before they went for a walk, Melissa prepared a bottle of formula Daniel and packed it into a special lunchbox so that it would not get cold. 

The waitress who came up to them was named Cindy. She was an older woman with too much makeup and heart so big and kind that it warmed up everyone around her. Cindy was friends with Claudia, Stiles’ mom. The two of them would gossip and joke around every time when Claudia brought Stiles to that place. Cindy was that one awesome aunt who every kid loved. She spoiled them.

“What can I g- Stiles?” Cindy asked, shocked, then looked at Stiles with huge eyes and almost dropped the notepad that she was holding.

“Hi, Cindy!” Stiles smiled at her.

“Oh, my god, Stiles! Where the hell were you?!” 

“In L.A.”

“In L.A? What were you- wait. Whose baby is this? Melissa, you weren't pregnant, right?”

Melissa laugahed and Stiles rolled her eyes. Sometimes Cindy resembled Stiles way too much.

“He’s my son,” Stiles explained softly, kissing Daniel’s forehead. He blinked at her and continued eating. 

“Your- oh. My. God.” Cindy gasped completely shocked. “You were pregnant? Oh, baby! Is that why you ran away from home?”

Stiles snorted. Derek and Melissa stiffened and Calum suddenly became intensely interested in the menu.

“I didn't run away, Cindy,” Stiles said with tight voice.

Cindy looked at her for almost a minute in complete silence, processing what she just learned. Finally she took a deep, trembling breath and placed a hand over her heart.

“Oh, honey. How could he…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “We all thought you ran away. We had no idea!”

Stiles smiled sadly and nodded. She expected that, really. It’s not like her father was ever eager to admit all of the bad things he had ever done. So she really was not shocked that he let everyone in town believe that she just ran away.

“I didn't run away,” Stiles said again. “But I’m okay, though. Well, it wasn't easy at first, but right now everything is very good. I’m still living in L.A. We just came here to visit Melissa and let her meet her grandson.”

Melissa smiled at her lovingly and Cindy cooed, instantly forgetting about the sad truth.

“That’s wonderful!” Cindy said. “Who's the father? Are you?” she asked Calum who looked at her like she was crazy. Which… she totally was, by the way.

“I’m 14,” he said. “He's the baby daddy.” He nodded at Derek who met Cindy’s eyes with the usual scowl on his face.

“You’re Derek Hale, right?” Cindy asked with raised eyebrows. He nodded stiffly and she hummed thoughtfully. “You're taking care of them?” He nodded again. “You love them?” Nod again. “Well then. I can't say anything bad about you if that's true. But mark my words, Stiles is young and beautiful, smart and just completely lovely. If you hurt her, there's no place in the whole word where I couldn't find you. So you better watch what you do or say, son.”

Derek looked like he did not know what the hell was happening, but he nodded anyway. Stiles burst out laughing along with Melissa and he glared at her. It only made her lean toward him and kiss his handsome face.

“Oh, you're cute. I like that. Now, I know you all came here to eat. So what can I get you?”

They ordered food and chatted calmly about their plans for the rest of the day. Stiles saw how people around them looked at her and Daniel. They had different expressions: Shocked, confused, horrified, happy. It was a lot. Not one person walked up to their table to talk, but she was sure that they were still being talked about. They did know her after all. 

Cindy talked with them for a little while. She mainly asked Stiles about the pregnancy. Her husband Carl, who was the cook, came out off the kitchen after some time with freshly made pancakes just for Stiles: Her favorite. 

After they ate and promised to come again before they leave Beacon Hills, they went to a park. It was perfect and relaxing until Derek sniffed Erica, Boyd, Allison and Lydia. They came up to where Stiles sat with Melissa and Calum on a bench, while Derek laid on his back on the grass with a sleeping Daniel on his chest. He looked relaxed, but Stiles knew him and she knew he was ready to pounce on any kind of threat at any time.

The conversation went dead when Derek told them who he smelled. They saw the group walking up after less than minute. The girls were perfectly beautiful as ever. Boyd was stiff and silent. He looked unsure, just like Erica who tried but failed at looking strong and confident. 

The four of them stood silent before Stiles. Allison was the one who broke the silence.

“Where’s Scott?” she asked calmly and quietly, clearly not wanting to make them mad.

“Eichen House.” Melissa answered. Allison looked at her, shocked. Stiles knew that Melissa never really liked the young Argent. She just never said anything bad about her because she did not want to make her son upset. But now, with Scott all locked up, the woman could say and act how she always really wanted to around Allison. 

“Eichen House? Why?” Lydia asked with raised eyebrows.

“Because Derek and Peter dragged him there after he attacked Stiles in my house.”

“But- why did you let them do that?” Allison gasped, shooting Derek a side glare. “He's your son.”

“And that's the only reason Derek didn't kill him. He could have and had the right, but he knew that it would break my heart so instead of killing him, he locked him up in a place where he can get help.”

“Help? He doesn't need help!” Lydia snarled and threw her hair back. Of course she had to act like a basic bitch who thinks she is above everyone. God, why the hell had Stiles even loved her in the past? She really couldn't remember the reason.

“Yes, he does. You're clearly crazy just like him if you think he doesn’t,” Calum said nonchalantly. Lydia glared at him and he only raised his head higher, not letting her put him down.

“And who the hell are you?”

“Someone better than you.”

Lydia gasped and opened her mouth to reply to that, but Allison put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. Lydia made a furious noise and turned around, storming off.

Stiles raised her eyebrows looking at Allison with a small smirk. She saw how Derek tried not to laugh. 

“Um… I just- I'll go. It was good to see you again, Stiles,” Allison said quickly with a forced smile and all but ran away from them.

Stiles and Calum snorted. Melissa shook her head in disbelief. Derek just laid on the grass with closed eyes, slowly stroking Daniel’s back.

Erica and Boyd still stood there, their hands clasped together, eyes on the ground. 

The last time Stiles saw Erica and Boyd was when they were together in Argent’s basement when Gerard tortured them. Chris told Stiles that he let them out, but she didn't see them after that night, but not until tonight. Honestly, she thought they were dead. 

Erica clearly wanted to come closer to Stiles because she moved forward until Derek started growling. Daniel on his chest fussed a little, but thankfully did not wake up. Erica stilled with wide eyes, making a distressed noise. 

Stiles had Erica in her arms in less than a second. She hated the whine Erica let out. Probably because it sounded oh-so-like the whines Daniel makes when he is in distress. 

Erica held Stiles like she was everything she ever needed. Her whole body was shaking so badly that it almost resembled a seizure. 

“We had no idea what happened,” Erica whispered. “When we came back three months ago you were gone and no one wanted to tell us what was going on. They never talked about you. Like- like it was taboo.”

“Okay. I believe you,” Stiles assured. And she was telling the truth, she really believed her. Erica might be acting like a basic bitch, but Stiles knew that she would never push her away like the others did. Boyd too.

“I’m sorry, Batman.”

“It’s okay. I know.”

They hugged for few more minutes while the others were quietly looking around, trying not to stare.

“Come on, Catwoman. You and Boyd have to meet my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Erica and Boyd are alive. I haven't mentioned them before, beause I wanted them be part of Derek's pack later, so I just ignored them. In this fic they were released by Chris like in the show, but they weren't captured by alphas and they weren't killed, obviously. I jst love fics where Boyd and Erica and Isaac are Derek's betas and Stiles is Pack's Mom, calling them Pup's, feeding them and just loving them soooo fucking much, just like a mother would.
> 
> Erica will be out of character in next chapters. In my headcanon she's just acting like a bitch and in reality she's a fluffy kitten who needs love. Sure, she could scratch you, but only if you do something bad. She's also a geek, just Stiles.
> 
> In next chapter there'll be more Erica and Boyd, the Sheriff will show up, but only for a minute. And also, there will be some sex, because I want Derek and Stiles make luuuuuuuv, people.
> 
> Leave a comment with you thoughts! ;)


	39. Chapter 39

Derek was annoyed by Erica. She was sitting next to him on the grass, cooing at Daniel, who was looking at her with his big blue eyes without blinking like he was trying to figure out what the hell she was saying. It was adorable, really. But Derek was still annoyed by his ex-beta. Stiles forgave her and Boyd, so Erica apparently thought it was okay to try and take his pup from his arms. She backed off only after he growled at her, flashed his eyes and snapped his teeth. But she did not back off completely. She was still too close and Derek really, really did not like that. His inner wolf was restless, pacing inside him, wanting to attack the beta who had once betrayed him.

They were still in the park. Derek was with Daniel and Erica sitting on grass, Stiles and Melissa on the bench, talking about some old lady who Derek did not know. Boyd and Calum went for some ice cream nearby. 

To be honest, Derek did not feel okay with his ex-betas near his Stiles and their pup. He saw them as a threat. Before they betrayed him and escaped, Derek had thought that maybe someday after everything calmed down, they would be quite an awesome pack. Sure, Boyd and Erica still had a lot to learn, but so did Derek. He really hoped they would be a real pack someday: A family. 

But then Gerard and Kanima happened. The betas were too afraid and ran away. After that there was the Alpha Pack, the Darach, and all of the stuff with Stiles. And sure, he got back his baby sister, but it was not the same. After he gave up his Alpha spark it was even worse because he felt hollow all the time. He fucked up a lot and could not see a way to make it better.

Right now Erica and Boyd were lacking an alpha because Scott was in Eichen House. Derek was sure that they would ask him to be Scott’s replacement and he knew Stiles would approve. But he did not feel good with the thought of them being near the people he loved so much. He did not trust them. 

So yeah, he was on edge, and his wolf felt the same.

When Calum and Boyd came back with ice creams, Erica and Stiles’ face broke into huge smiles that made them look like kids on Christmas. It was a painful reminder that Stiles was still, in fact, a child with a kid of her own. Derek felt guilty for ruining her future. She had not even finished high school and she was a year behind because of the pregnancy. She was seventeen; she should be having fun with her friends.

The reality of it all hurt.

After everyone ate their ice creams and Derek growled at Erica a few more times, they took a walk around the park and then headed down the street. Derek was the one who pushed the stroller and he got a few strange looks. Sure, he did not look like a decent father in tight jeans, a leather jacket, and his usual scowl, but to be honest he did not give a fuck. Stiles loved his tight jeans and leather jacket— and even his scowl! So he sure as hell was not going to change just because people looked at him weirdly. 

He could hear the hushed conversations around him, Stiles, and the fact that he was with a baby. Most of the people thought Derek and Stiles eloped after she had gotten pregnant. A few people thought that Derek had kidnapped the baby and forced Stiles to raise it with him. All these people were crazy.

Derek was in a fairly good mood. After some time he even stopped growling at Erica, but he still would not let her touch Daniel. He was, however, on the verge of losing his control when he caught a whiff of the Sheriff nearby. Derek saw him a few seconds later just as he was walking out of the bakery. The Sheriff saw them and paused on his way back to the cruiser. Derek growled under his breath when Stiles’ heart started to beat faster and her scent also changed. With one hand on the stroller, he reached his other over and grabbed Stiles’ fingers. She clutched his hand with both of hers and took a step closer to him, hiding half of her body behind his.

She was not scared. Stiles did not smell like fear or anything like that. She just did not want to see her father or to be close to him. Derek understood her feelings. After Melissa and Calum told him what the Sheriff told Stiles, he was really angry and could not believe that a parent could do something like that. It was insane.

“Stiles,” the Sheriff said unsure, taking a step further. He stopped when Stiles shook her head and refused to meet his eyes. “Stiles, please.”

Stiles shook her head again and then dropped Derek’s hand, grabbing the stroller and turning around. Calum, Boyd and Erica went after her without hesitation. Derek was still glaring at the Sheriff who stunk of despair and guilt.

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Melissa said coldly.  
“I-”

“No, stop, John. There’s nothing in this world to excuse your awful behavior. How could you do that to her? Your own daughter!”

“I thought I was doing the right thing!” he said pathetically.

“Well you were wrong. Don’t try reach out to Stiles, you’ll make everything even worse.Maybe one day Stiles will decide to talk to you again. Pray for that to happen.”

Without another word Melissa walked away. Derek flashed his eyes at a teary-eyed Sheriff and turned around, following quickly after Stiles. They caught up to her after half a minute. Stiles was standing under a tree with hands clutching in the stroller so hard that her knuckles went white. Derek hugged her from behind and placed his face in the crook of her neck, ignoring everyone else.

“I love you.” he said quietly.

“I know, I love you too.” Stiles muttered back and took a deep breath. 

Trying to ignore what just happened, they continued walking. This time Stiles had the stroller with sleeping Daniel, Erica and Melissa on either side of her, Calum next to them, and behind him were Derek and Boyd. The two of them were silent at first but when they passed the local bookstore, Boyd broke the silence.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I know what we did wasn't okay at all. But we were scared. When you gave us the Bite you did tell us about the threats, but we didn't realize it was that bad. And when Gerard happened, all of these hunts, Kanima… it was too much for us.”

Derek did not respond. He knew that Erica was listening. Her shoulders were stiff, laughter forced.

“When we were away, we had no idea what was happening in Beacon Hills. We’ve been hiding, not using the internet; we didn't talking with anybody from here. We had no idea. When we came back we hoped to find you, we were going to ask you for forgiveness. But you were gone, Stiles too. McCall and the rest of his pack didn't talk about you two, when we asked them they always got mad, especially Scott.”

Boyd went silent for a while, probably thinking of what to say next.

“We never wanted McCall to be our alpha. You bit us and we should be your betas, not his. We wanted you when we came back, not some crazy alpha who had no idea what he was doing and still acts like he is the best.”

Derek did not point out that sounded a lot like him after he became the alpha.

“Derek, we want you as our alpha. We want you to take us back. I know—we know— that after what we did you have every right to just ignore us and we understand. But just- if you're willing to give us a chance… we will show you that we’re not like how we were before. I promise. So please accept us.”

Derek clench his jaw, not looking at Boyd and Erica, but at Stiles’ back. He knew Boyd’s word were true. He felt it in his guts. But the betrayal was still fresh, it would not go away that easily.

“I will think about it,” he finally responded. 

Boyd nodded.

“Thank you.”

Boyd did not say anything else for the rest of the day. Erica, however, talked with Stiles and Melissa like crazy. She even tried to speak to a wide-awake Daniel. She cooed, mumbled and laughed right to his face. Derek wanted to rip her throat out. 

And, Stiles being Stiles, knew how Derek felt. She grabbed his hand or kissed him softly periodically, to try to soothe his sour mood. It always worked.

They said their farewells around 10 pm. Everyone was tired and sleepy, especially Stiles. Derek was worried for a minute she would fall asleep in the shower and hurt herself, but thankfully it never happened. Melissa and Calum were asleep when Stiles crawled onto their bed and propped her back on a pile of pillows. She yawned and made grabby hands at Derek who just finished changing Daniel.

Their baby boy was hungry and as soon as he was in Stiles arms, he started to sniff around her breasts. Stiles laughed softly. She was in Derek’s shirt; an oversized black Hanley with three buttons opened, making it very easy for Stiles to just pull the material down and expose one of her breasts. She guided her nipple to Daniel’s mouth and sighed when he started to suckle with happy noises.

It should not have been arousing, but it was. The sight of Stiles taking care of and feeding his pup made Derek’s cock twitch and harden to half-mast. To be honest, Derek could not remember when was the last time he jerked off. Probably somewhere around the end of Stiles pregnancy, but he was not sure, he just could not remember. He did remember, though, the constant arousal and desire he felt and smelt every time he saw Stiles full of his child. It really was not easy to be calm around her. 

“If I fall asleep make sure to take Daniel when he stops eating,” Stiles said sleepily with closed eyes.

Derek turned off the lights and sat down beside her, kissing the right side of her head. 

“Alright,” he whispered.

“Make sure he’s not choking or anything. I read about a baby who choked to death with milk when the mother fell asleep still feeding him,” she murmured, laying her head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Go to sleep.”

Her heartbeat slowed down and breath calmed. Derek stayed awake for a long time, watching Daniel still sucking on Stiles’ nipple and making sure he is okay. When the baby finally stopped eating and pulled back a little, Derek carefully took him in his arms and bounced him a little. After a short moment Derek covered Stiles’ breast and rearranged her so she was laying flat on the bed on her back under a thin blanket. He and Daniel curled beside her. Daniel was on his back, waving his small arms around, his eyes wide open and glowing yellow. Derek had a hand on his soft tummy, his own eyes red and half closed.

Derek fall asleep content, his nose full of the scent of home, love, pup and mate.

 

The first thing he felt were soft lips against his. Then he realized there was a hand on his dick—His very happy and very hard dick. He knew it was Stiles. Not only because of her scent and familiar beat of her heart, but also because even after all these months, he still remembered how her hand felt on his shaft. He was not even sure if he would ever forget. 

Derek smiled into the kiss and brushed with his tongue Stiles’ lips. 

“Good morning to you too,” he sighed and bucked up his hips when Stiles’ hold tightened around him.

“Hi,” she replied and with a grin pulled back, sitting on his thighs with her hand still in his underwear. “When I woke up I noticed that part of you was also up.”

Derek raised his eyebrows in amusement, but he was smiling.

“Where’s Daniel, though?” he asked. He did not see or hear or smell him. For a moment he panicked, but he knew that Stiles would be also panicking if something happened.

“Melissa and Calum went with him for some grocery shopping. So. We have some time together. Just the two of us.. Finally.” she said and licked her lips. Fuck, Derek was so hard it almost hurt.

Derek circled her waist with his arms and rolled them so now he was on top and Stiles was beneath him. He kissed her softly, nibbling at her lower lip. He would love to take it slow, to be able mark her entire body. He wanted to make sure she felt secure, loved, wanted, and to let her know he is not going to let her go like he once did. But they had a time limit now, so he could not make slow, tender love to her.

Words were not on his side, even after months of trying to change that. He expressed himself in actions and at that moment he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

“You know, your clothes would look soooo nice on the floor right now,” Stiles mumbled against his mouth.

Derek laughed and took off his shirt, then his underwear. Naked, he leaned down and nibbled at Stiles’ jaw.

“Now your turn,” he whispered into her ear, his breath against her hot skin making her shudder.

Stiles took off her clothes similar to the their first time together like that. Full of tangled limbs and curses. 

She was beautiful. Her body has changed through the pregnancy. Her breasts we larger, full of milk for their pup. Her hips wider, belly still soft and with stretch marks. The scar after Nana cut her was almost non-visible thanks to the potion Helen’s son gave her. He knew she was embarrassed of her —in her mind— fat stomach, but for Derek it was proof that she bore his pup inside her for months. She gave him his first child, the next Hale. Her body was perfect!

They kissed, naked and tangled together. Stiles’ fingers were digging in his back, right where his tattoo was. Derek could smell how wet and aroused she was. He himself was painfully hard and dripping pre-come on her belly. They both felt how much they wanted each other, how desperate they were. Derek tried to take it slower. He kissed Stiles’ throat, her collarbone, and breasts. He bit her nipple and licked the milk that leaked out. When he was licking her wet folds with his thumb playing with her clit, she was gasping and moaning, fingers tangled in his hair. He loved the sounds she made, he loved her taste. His mind was foggy with her scent and heat.

“Let’s pray this one won’t break,” Stiles laughed when he was finally rolling on the condom. She was still shaking from her orgasm, her heartbeat almost too fast.

“If you want to, I can pull out before I come,” he said.

“No. Wanna feel you till the end,” she replied and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands were above her head, holding the pillow.

He kissed her and carefully touched her entrance with the tip of his cock. He lingered there for a few minutes, still worried that he would hurt her somehow, even with previous fingering and other preparation. He really did not want to make it bad.

It was slow for the first dozen thrusts, but then Stiles cupped Derek’s face with one hand and said that it was okay, that he won’t break her and that he could go faster. He followed her words, her hand still on his cheek, eyes wide and lower lip between her teeth. Derek had no idea when, but after some time their fingers were clasped together on the pillow beside Stiles’ head.

It was hot and messy, perfectly sweet with the right amount of passion. He loved her so, so much. He was repeating those words over and over like a broken record with red, glowing eyes and mouth full of fangs.

“I know, baby, I know,” Stiles replied every time.

When she came again, she bit him hard in the shoulder. That made him shudder and come with a broken moan.

They held each other until Derek went almost completely soft inside Stiles. He finally pulled out and Stiles made a sound of protest, but Derek hushed her with a kiss. 

“I think you broke me,” Stiles laughed shakily after she tried to sit up, but failed.

Derek puffed his chest proudly, his wolf howling with delight. 

“I’m going to get you something to drink,” he said and stood up, throwing into the bin the used condom and slipped on clean underwear. Stiles made a content sound and stretched a little bit. Derek’s gaze lingered on her body and when she noticed him staring she blushed brightly.

With a small smile Derek went downstairs. He was so relaxed and so content that he did not notice the extra heartbeats in the house. He only realized that they were not alone when he walked into the kitchen, where Calum sat by the table with Daniel in the carry-cot. 

He froze mid-step, staring at Calum in horror, hoping that the teenager just walked in. Calum threw him a disgusted look and he blushed brightly when he realized that the boy probably heard what he and Stiles were just doing. Well damn.

“I hate you,” Calum said. “I’m so glad that Daniel won’t remember this, because let me tell you, the kid would be traumatized for the rest of his life.”

“Shut up.”

Calum just flipped him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.


	40. Chapter 40

Peter Hale was not actually completely feral when he regained the ability to move his own body and started to kill people. No. Maybe when he killed Laura he was, but after that? He killed everyone knowing exactly what he was doing.

The fire did not take just his family. It also took his love and life. When not only his alpha, but also, his wife and his son—his baby boy William— died screaming all around him... that made Peter die, too, despite surviving. 

So yeah, he killed a bunch of people, but they deserved it, all of them. Peter thought like that even about Laura at the beginning. Because, after all, she was his new alpha and she left him. Abandoned him and moved away, making him an omega. 

It hurt a lot, knowing that his last family members left him behind, not even visiting him once. 

He regretted killing her after some time. He regretted biting Scott and not Stiles. He truly regretted a lot of things. Like not noticing that something was wrong with Derek's behavior when Kate got to him. He was older, he was the second, and he still had not realized that that bitch took advantage of his favorite nephew.

Peter tried being a better person after the Darach was taken care of and Derek took off. He stayed in Beacon Hills despite the hurtful memories. He fought and killed creatures that came here and tried to take what once was Hale's. Peter did not even kill Scott! And that is fucking something, okay? When something or someone bad came to Beacon Hills, most of the time almighty Scott just beat them a little and let them go, making them promise that they would not come back. But guess what? They would always come back with more bad friends. 

And Peter had to fight and kill, a lot of times becoming injured and nearly dying. And Scott still was naive as fuck!

Peter really hated Scott. And he hated him even more after the alpha tried to kill Stiles.

Stiles who was now part of his new family. She brought his nephew back to Beacon Hills and even if it was only for a short period of time, it was still something. 

Stiles also gave him new family member: Daniel. Sweet, small, and vulnerable Daniel. When Peter first saw him, he remembered his Will. He missed his son. 

At first he did not want anything from Derek when he came back, but after a short time and another encounter with a bad guy, he decided that it would be best for everyone in the town if Derek would came back permanently.

The territory was, after all, Hale's. And Derek got his alpha status back. Peter dreamed of the possibility that they could once again be a proper pack here. He wanted it, he craved it. Peter would do anything to have it.

So he went to Melissa's house where he knew he would find his nephew and his new family.

He could smell them and hear their heart beats. Derek, Stiles, Daniel, and that little shit with his underwear on display.

The front door was open so he simply walked inside, not bothering with knocking or anything like that. He knew that Derek knew he was there.

The Little Shit was in the living room cleaning. Derek and Stiles were eating breakfast in the kitchen with Daniel. The couple smelled faintly of sex and that made Peter snicker a little bit at Stiles' embarrassment when she realized that he could smell it.

"Hello, dear nephew. I see that you had quite a nice morning."

Derek growled and flashed his alpha eyes. Daniel, who was in Stiles arms, his face smashed in her throat, started to cry. Stiles instantly began calming him down, cooing and rubbing his delicate back. 

"What are you doing here, Peter?" asked Derek as soon as Daniel was once again calm.

"What, I can't visit my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew."

"Semantics."

"Peter."

"Ugh, fine," Peter rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I came here to talk about the future of this land."

Derek frowned, but Stiles looked like she instantly knew what Peter meant. He always knew she was the clever one.

"Are you planning on coming back here for good?" Peter asked, watching Derek. "The land still belongs to us, nephew."

"I'm living with Stiles in Los Angeles."

"So? You could move back here."

"Peter-"

"Derek. The land belongs to our family. We lost it once. Now we have the opportunity to take back what is ours. You have a mate, a cub, potential betas. No other alpha here to fight about the land."

Stiles was biting her lower lip, her heart beat a little bit faster than it should. She looked dubious, but she was not rejecting his words.

"This is a chance for all of us to have a steady pack, a true family, and promising future," he continued. "I'm not gonna force you, nephew. Just think about it. About what it could mean for your cub if we would be strong enough, ruling Beacon Hills just like we used to."

Emotional manipulation. Peter preferred not to use it, but sometimes he had to. Derek was not stupid. Neither was Stiles. They knew exactly what he was doing.

"I didn't accept Boyd and Erica back," Derek grumbled and Peter smirked.

" _Yet_. It's only matter of time before they become part of your pack. I'm guessing they already apologized."

"What about you? Are you going to apologize?"

Peter smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No. I need to work for the chance to apologize. And it takes time."

Derek clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly. 

Well, that was just the beginning, but Peter already had a plan inside his head. He just needed to make it work.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry updating took me so long, please forgive me.

"Whatcha doing here, boss?" asked Erica, suddenly appearing next to Derek and Calum. 

Derek glared at her and she smiled, obviously trying to be cocky, but he could see how stressed she was.

"What do you think?" he grumbled in response and stared ahead of himself.

"Well it looks like you're buying new furniture. But why?"

"Melissa's living room is destroyed," replied Calum. "Thanks to Derek and the other dick."

"I'm going to bite you," Derek growled.

"No you won't, you only bite Stiles."

Derek rolled his eyes and continued looking for a perfect sofa. Erica moved after him.

"Where's Stiles?"

"At Melissa with Daniel and Peter."

"You left her alone with Peter?!" she asked confused. "Aren't you scared that he will do something to them?"

"Peter would never hurt a little baby and it's mother. He might be crazy, but he would never do something like that."

"But-"

"Look," Derek interrupted her. "Before the fire, Peter was that one uncle who everyone loved. Sure, he was manipulative, but he would never harm a child. He spoiled them. I saw how he looked at Daniel when he first met him and I'm one hundred percent sure I don't have to worry about him hurting my baby."

Erica nodded and pointed at the soft looking sofa in color of sand.

"Melissa will like this one. It matches to color of the walls," Erica said.

Derek nodded. He told her to call a employe, and went looking for a coffee table. After only a few minutes he chose a brown, low and round table and two tall lamps perfectly matching the sofa. He came back to where Erica and Calum talked with a young man wearing store's uniform, and told him about the table and lamps.

After half an hour Derek, Calum and Erica were in Camaro. The furniture should be brought to Melissa's house in few hours.

At Stiles' request, he stopped at local bakery and bought her cupcakes. Erica tried to eat one of them in the car, but Derek growled at her and flashed his eyes, so she retreated her hand and smiled innocently. 

The ride back was too long for Derek's liking. He wanted to be beside his Stiles and Daniel as soon as possible. he needed to hug them, scent and kiss. He missed them already.

When he was finally in the house, he smiled softly at the sight of Stiles and Daniel. She was sitting with him on a blanket in the mostly empty living room. Daniel was her lap, wide awake and curiously looking at his mommy, while she talked and made silly faces.

"Hi, sourwolf," Stiles smiled at him warmly when she spotted him.

"Hi," he said and kneeled beside her. 

Erica entered the living room and Stiles waved at her.

"Hey, Catwoman!"

The teenage girl grinned at sat few feet away.

"Where's Calum?" Derek asked.

"Went for a walk."

Derek nodded and looked again at Daniel. He flashed his eyes and Daniel replied with his gold beta eyes, squeaking and clasping his tiny hands.

"Oh, I see you came back," Peter said as he entered the room. "Did you bring me something, nephew?"

Derek frowned and ignored his question.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked.

"Because your lovely son puked on me," Peter replied coldly.

Derek looked and Stiles with raised eyebrows and the girl nodded proudly. 

"He did. I let Peter pick him up and Daniel just... didn't like it. There was so much puke, Derek. Right on his face and shirt."

Erica laughed and Derek smiled at his son, pleased. He took the baby from Stiles' lap and kissed his forehead. Daniel made a happy noise and thrust his tiny hand right in Derek's mouth. Derek softly touched his fingers with his teeth in false bite, and Daniel squeeked in delight.

"Isn't he a little too young to be so alive and loud?" asked Erica.

"No, werewolves babies develop quicker than normal babies," Peter said. "Especially if the baby is alpha's."

Erica hummed and leaned forward, sniffing.

"He smells so nice," she sighed. "I didn't notice it yesterday."

"Of course he smells nice," Stiles scoffed and kissed Daniel on the cheek. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know, the smell of poop and piss? He is, after all, wearing diaper."

"It's clean."

"Still weird, tho."

Stiles rolled her eyes and poked Erica on the ribs. The girls yelped and clutched her side, pouting.

Erica stayed with them till dinner. She played with Daniel, cooing and making silly faces at him, just like Stiles did. The new furniture came and the people from the store quickly brought them inside. Derek gave them big tip.

"This sofa is nice," Stiles said to Derek. She kissed him on the mouth with a small smile. "You did good job, Sourwolf."

Derek's wolf was pleased with her reaction, completely ignoring the fact that the sofa was chosen by Erica. But Stiles liked also the coffee table and the lamps, so there's that, too.

Peter was quiet through the day, observing Daniel and everyone who held him. He smelled like sadness and grief, probably thinking about their family. His wife and son. But he tried to mask it. Poorly, to be honest. 

When Derek went to hospital to give Melissa dinner, she told him that she talked with Raphael. Her ex-husband wasn't entirely happy that she locked up their son, but even he noticed that something wasn't right with Scott. She also talked with Allison and Lydia. They came to the hospital, trying to change her mind, but Melissa after some time called the security and they kicked them out. 

Going back to the house, Derek thought about going to the Argent's house to talk with Chris. He almost did it, be he changed his mind in the last second. He wanted to talk about it with Stiles first. 

Later that night, when he was on the bed with Daniel between them, Stiles told him that Peter tried to convince her to coming back to Beacon Hills.

"I just don't know what to do, you know?" she sighed. "I thought that I would never come back here. I was scared. Now I'm here and I'm not scared, but confused. I hate this place, but at the same time, this is where I grew up. Here's my mother's grave. I have so much good memories about Beacon Hills. I even called Isaac today and he feels the same. So what do we do?"

"I don't know," Derek replied honestly. "But we have time to figure it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: Lydia and Allison being shady


	42. Chapter 42

On Monday everyone wanted to just be lazy and do nothing. Everyone except Melissa, who was working, slept until noon. Even Daniel! After taking showers, dressing up, and eating a very late breakfast, Calum, Boyd and Erica laid on the grass behind the house, napping. Stiles and Derek stayed inside the house with Daniel. She was sprawled on a couch watching TV, while Derek played with Daniel, who was making happy noises at the sight of his wolfed-out father. 

But of course it didn't last long, because why should it? It's motherfucking Beacon Hills.

At first Stiles saw how Derek's shoulders became stiff, then he started growling. Just as she was standing up, Derek hugged Daniel close to him, and there was a knock on the front door. Without thinking, Stiles went there, glancing backwards to make sure Derek was protecting the baby.

"Stiles," said Chris Argent when she opened the door and glared at him. The man still looked good—in the DILF way, really. He was wearing slightly loose clothing, comfortable enough to fight and perfect to hide the fact he had on him guns and knifes, and other deadly weaponry. 

"What are you doing here, Argent?" Stiles asked coldly. She wasn't okay with him being so close to her baby. 

Chris looked over her shoulder, probably looking at the betas and Calum, who appeared behind her. They were between Chris and Derek, who, thankfully, was still in the living room.

"I came to talk about Scott."

"What about him?"

"Apparently he was locked up in Eichen house. Why?"

Stiles frowned.

"Because he attacked me. He acted like he was feral. What else were we supposed to do?"

"You could've contacted me, for starters," Chris said, looking at Stiles like she was the dumbest person in the world.

"You would have killed him. Melissa wouldn't be so happy, because Scott is still her son. He is in Eichen House and he's getting help."

"It doesn't change the fact that you deprived betas from their alpha. They'll change into feral omegas very soon," he spat out, nodding at Erica and Boyd behind her.

"They have an alpha," Stiles said proudly. "A better one."

"There's no other alpha in Beacon Hills."

"Yes there is. Derek."

Chris raised his eyebrows.

"The last time I saw him, he was back to being beta."

"Well now he's back to being an alpha."

He shook his head.

"It's not going to end well."

"Are you threatening us?"

"No. I'm simply stating the truth."

"You're wrong," Stiles spat out and, with that, she shut the door right in his face. She never liked him. To be honest, she never really liked any Argent, even Allison. Especially Allison.

She turned around and walked past the three teenagers. Derek was sitting on a sofa with Daniel in the living room, scowl on his face, and eyes red. Stiles sat next to him and Calum while Boyd and Erica chose to sit on the floor near them. 

"Allison and Lydia sent him here. They sent a hunter to us, knowing we have a little baby with us," Derek growled.

"I know," Stiles nodded in agreement. "They're not happy that we locked up Scott, so they're trying to do something."

"Lydia is a bitch," Erica stated, ignoring Derek's 'language!'. "She's always bitching around, acting like she owns everything and everyone."

"I'm not surprised that Jackson left her and moved to London. If I had a crazy ex like her, I would move to freaking Mars.” Boyd added with a frown.

"I'm surprised that he actually withstood her for so long, though.” Stiles mumbled.

Erica shrugged with a sigh.

"Do you think we should do something about them?" Calum asked suddenly. "I mean, that red bitch is obviously crazy. I saw her once and I already know she’s planning something bad. I wouldn't risk having her around, especially if I had a kid."

Calum adored Daniel. He may not show it, but he was actually smitten with Stiles' son. She knew he would be a wonderful father one day.

"But what can we do? We can't lock her up like we did with Scott. Her parents would destroy us.” Stiles said and bit her lower lip.

"She's a scared little girl who plays adult," Derek growled and Daniel giggled with delight. Derek's face softened a bit and he smiled at his son. His voice, though, was still deadly cold. "Like Erica said, she thinks she owns everything. We should just show her that she has no power and that she's actually a nobody."

"So if she tries somethin', we put her in place," Erica concluded with a sharp grin. "I like this plan."

"But no mauling.” Stiles said quickly and Erica pouted. 

"Okay, mom.” The blond teased and Stiles rolled her eyes.

"I will ground you."

"Hey!"

Stiles snorted. She took Daniel from Derek's hands and kissed his forehead. Daniel made a silly face and stuffed his mouth with his hand, quickly drooling everywhere. She cooed at him fondly.

The rest of the day went by. Derek decided to train with his newly welcomed betas. Sure, there was no party or any special rituals, but Stiles and everyone could see that Derek had accepted Boyd and Erica back into the pack. He let them touch him, he scented them. He actually talked to them. It was nice.

Stiles was still scared a little, because she knew what that meant. Derek wanted to come back to Beacon Hills, and she still wasn't sure. Of course, Derek would never move back without her, so she knew she could still say no and he would abandon his plans. Stiles really didn't want to think about it—at least not yet.

When Melissa came back from the hospital and hugged her grandson, she told Derek and Stiles that Allison came to her while she was working. She was—once again—kicked out by security, but Melissa was worried that Allison wouldn't stop. She asked Derek and Stiles if they would do something about it: Nicely, but earnestly.

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles spoke up after he came back from the shower, clad only in a towel around his hips.

He looked at her with interest and she asked:

“Can we go to the cemetery?”

He frowned a little and looked at the time. She knew it was late, almost 11 at night, but she really felt like going to see her mother. She needed it and she didn’t want to go alone. 

“Right now?” Derek asked and she nodded. “Okay.”

Stiles smiled and stood up from the bed, walking up to him. She kissed him and Derek hummed into the kiss, happily twisting his fingers in her messy hair. Not for the first time, Stiles was glad they were almost the same height. Thanks to that there was no awkward leaning and shit like that.

“Thanks,” she whispered after they broke apart. “I’m going to tell Melissa we’re going, so she won’t worry.”

Derek nodded and pecked her on the lips one more time.

Melissa was with Daniel in the kitchen. He was in his carry-cot sleeping, while she was drinking tea. The woman smiled softly when Stiles entered the room.

“Derek and I are going to the cemetery,” Stiles stated and sat beside Melissa.

“Okay. Are you taking Daniel with you? I can watch him for you,” Melissa offered.

“Are you sure? We can take him with us, don’t worry. I’m pretty sure you’re tired and want to sleep.”

“I have a late shift tomorrow, so I can be up an hour or two longer. Besides, I can just lie down and sleep with him beside me,” Melissa smiled sadly. “I used to sleep like that with Scott and Raphael. Just like you and Derek do.”

Stiles hugged her tightly.

“I’m really happy you’re in my life, you know that, right?” she whispered, still hugging her.

“Oh honey, I know. I’m glad too. You’re like a daughter to me.”

They hugged each other until Derek walked in fully clothed and ready to go, with the keys to the Camaro in his hand. Melissa kissed Stiles on the cheek and let her go.

The ride was silent. Derek kept his right hand on Stiles thigh, lightly squeezing it from time to time. Thankfully the cemetery’s gate wasn’t locked and the lamps were shining. They walked between the graves holding hands. 

When they reached Stiles’ mother’s grave, Stiles sat down on a wooden bench and Derek did the same. She took a deep breath, looking at her mother’s name. Loving wife, mother and friend.

“I miss her,” Stiles said quietly.

“I know,” Derek replied. “I wish I could meet her.”

Stiles smiled and put her head on Derek’s shoulder, tightly gripping his hand.

“She would love you. You and Daniel. Daniel would be spoiled by her!” she laughed.

Derek hummed, but said nothing. Stiles, on the other hand, couldn’t shut up. She told him about her mother and about who she was. He listened her, not caring about the fact, that he already heard some of the stories before. After all, Stiles talked with him about their families when she was still pregnant with Daniel.

Time flew by quickly and before they knew, it was already almost 2 a.m. 

“Do you wanna go visit your family?” Stiles asked when they walked back to the car, but Derek shook his head.

“I’m not ready yet.” he said.

“Okay.”

On the way back, they talked. The mood was lighter than before, Stiles feeling a lot better and happier after visiting her mom. She wanted curly fries, but everything was closed, so she fake-pouted, making Derek laugh. It still amazed her that she could make her Sourwolf laugh so freely now. It was awesome.

Calum, Melissa and Daniel were asleep when they came back. Before they went to bed, Stiles wanted to take a shower and she wanted to take it with Derek. He walked with her to the bathroom without complaint, even though he took a shower earlier before they went to the cemetery.

They shared lazy kisses under the spray of warm water for a few minutes. Then, Derek moved back a little and reached for the soap and a sponge. He carefully washed Stiles, gently touching her in her sensitive places and making sure she was okay with everything he did. The shower stall was big enough for him to kneel when he washed her feet. When he finished, he softly kissed the pink scar on her still slightly round belly. 

After that it was Stiles’ turn to wash Derek, so she took the sponge from him and started with his neck and shoulders, slowly going lower. Derek’s abs twitched under her touch. She took his soft dick in one hand, gently cleaning it, and with the fingers on the other hand she went lower, to his balls and perineum. It was very intimate, even more than sex. She loved the fact, that Derek let her take care of him like that. 

She kneeled just like Derek before and cleaned his legs. But unlike Derek, she didn’t stand after she was done. She wanted more, so she just looked up at Derek and reached for his half hard dick, while holding his gaze. Licking her lips, she started moving her hand, quickly making him completely hard. 

Stiles never gave anyone a blowjob and she knew that no amount of watching porn would teach her how to do it, but she hoped it would at least be a little bit good for Derek. She took the head of Derek’s cock into her mouth, securing her teeth with lips. Stiles licked a few times curiously and then hummed, when she discovered that Derek tasted quite good. Sure, there was a slight tinge of soap, but underneath that there was just the taste of Derek. She had tasted it before, when she sucked on his throat and she loved it. 

She took his cock a little bit deeper, licking and sucking on the hard shaft. Above her Derek was breathing deeply, his stomach quivering. When Stiles started sucking harder, Derek twisted his fingers in Stiles’ wet hair. He didn’t pull or force her head. Very soon Stiles fell into a routine. She bobbed her head sucking and working her tongue, fisting the rest of Derek’s cock, which she wasn’t able to take. From time to time she was pulling off and licking from the root to the tip, gently poking his slit and touching his balls with her fingers. A few licks, some playing with his foreskin and balls, then taking his cock into her mouth again. 

Stiles decided that she liked giving Derek a blowjob. Sure, her jaw started to hurt after some time, but she didn’t mind. Not when Derek tried so hard to not moan too loud, visibly enjoying Stiles’ work. She was aroused and she wanted to do something about it, but in the same time, she wanted to just please Derek. It was a little weird, but whatever. She even started to wondering if she could take his whole cock one day. Derek wasn’t huge, a little over average in length and with perfect girth. 

She didn’t know how long it took Derek to come, but he did. He warned her few seconds before, gently pulling at her hair, but she wanted him to come in her mouth. She looked up when he did so, noticing how he opened his mouth in silent cry, his shoulder and neck tense, eyes tightly closed. 

He was fucking breathtaking.

The semen tasted salty with a small tinge of bitterness. Stiles didn’t exactly liked it, but she didn’t mind swallowing.

She cleaned Derek’s dick with gentle licks and kissed the tip before standing up. Her knees were on fire and she wobbled, but Derek caught and steadied her. 

“Was it good?” she asked shyly and Derek huffed with a smile.

“Perfect,” he murmured and kissed her. 

Derek pressed her against a cold wall, making her shiver. They were still kissing when he reached between her leg and touched her wet folds. Stiles sighed softly and spread her legs wider. It didn’t take long for Stiles to come as Derek massage her clit. She gripped Derek’s neck as she did, moaning softly into his mouth. Derek didn’t stop after that, though. He didn’t even wait for Stiles to calm down after her orgasm as he pushed two fingers inside her. She was in freaking heaven. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she gasped as Derek made her come over and over again until she was oversensitive. 

After that, Derek cleaned and dried her gently, shushing her when she whimpered from feeling too much. Then he carried her naked to their room. She wanted to tell him that she could walk by herself, she wasn’t some damsel in distress, but to be honest she didn’t feel her legs, which was amazingly terrifying. 

Derek dressed her in his oversized shirt and her soft panties. They laid together on a bed, falling asleep. Stiles missed having Daniel beside her, but she knew he was in good hands and if something should happen, Derek would hear and react.


	43. Chapter 43

Before they realized it, a week had passed. During those days Stiles took care of not only Daniel, but also Erica, Boyd and Calum, acting like a mother to the three teenagers. It was weird, but on the other hand, Stiles was gaining experience that she was going to need in the future with Daniel. Besides, with the extra people in the house, she could actually go to the bathroom without worrying about leaving Daniel alone.

Derek spent all the time he could with Stiles and their baby, but Peter often dragged him somewhere, trying to persuade him to move back. When Stiles talked with Nana about all of it, the woman said that it was actually a good idea. Sure, she loved having Stiles and Daniel, sometimes even Derek, in L.A. with her, but she thought that Stiles couldn't ignore her past forever. She had to face it and just make it all work.

Stiles thought about her words every time she saw her father around town. The Sheriff looked awful, like he aged over a decade in a few months. It all still hurt, Stiles wasn't able to even think about talking to him, but she was also sad that she didn't have him in her life anymore. It was all too much...

Allison and Lydia didn't try anything, but Stiles knew better than to think they didn't have to worry about them. She wasn't stupid. Allison loved Scott, so she would do a lot for him. Lydia liked to manipulate people and with Scott she had even more power and reputation. Stiles never thought that she would think that she’d be glad Jackson was able to stand up against her and leave.

Anyway, things were quite good. At three weeks old, Daniel looked like he was at least four months old. He was a curious baby, always following with his eyes every movement of the person who was holding him. When he was laying down, he usually kicked his legs out and waved his arms around. Derek and Peter assured worried Stiles that his super fast development was completely normal for a werewolf baby. Sure, when Stiles was pregnant she researched everything she could and she did read about stuff like that, but she didn't think it would be that quick.

Isaac missed Stiles and Daniel. When he talked and Skyped with them, he looked really sad. Stiles missed him, too. She wanted to hug him for a very long time and make sure he was content. Derek was right. Isaac was also her pup. A little older than Daniel, sure, but still her pup and she loved him.

"I want to kill Peter," Derek growled when he sat down next to Stiles who was breastfeeding Daniel.

"Again?" Stiles raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. He's very adamant about convincing us to come back," he replied. "He even promised to kill Deaton if we would move back."

Stiles had to agree that it was quite good idea. She didn't like Deaton. For sure she didn't trust him. The guy was shady as hell. And he worked with Scott, so... Yeah, even more so for killing him.

"Have you talked with Nana?" Derek asked after a while.

"No, when I called she was at work, so she had no time. I promised to Skype her and Isaac tomorrow."

Derek hummed and then sighed. He looked tired. He did, after all, he did spend the whole afternoon with Peter, so Stiles wasn't surprised at all. She reached over with her free hand and stroked his head. Derek's hair was incredibly soft without all the shit he used to put on. She liked him like that: relaxed, soft, and plain. He used to be so stiff and ready to fight anyone who approached him.

"Do you wanna take a nap?" Stiles asked.

Derek side-eyed her with a slight scoff.

"A nap? Beside you? I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, it was only one time!" she grinned.

"Yeah. One time and one dick on my forehead."

Stiles rolled her eyes. Yes, she was a mother, but she still was a teenager, who liked to do stuff like that. Sue her.

"I promise I'm not going to do something like that. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," he replied drily.

Daniel pulled back from her nipple and started to make a distressed noises. 

"Oh, no, baby," Stiles mumbled and pulled him up, at the same time covering her boob. "What happened, bunny?"

Daniel's face became red and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Derek sat straighter and took Daniel from Stiles' arms before she could register what was happening. Then, Derek stood up with his son and started walking around, bouncing Daniel lightly.

Stiles used that moment to improve her clothes and pull her hair into ponytail.

Derek was growling softly. That sound started to calm down Daniel. Their little bunny loved when Derek showed him his wolf side. Usually Daniel responded with his yellow eyes and tiny claws.

"I'm going to make us dinner," Stiles said when Daniel completely stopped crying. "What do you want?"

Derek shrugged.

"We still have leftovers from yesterday, maybe that?"

"Sure."

Stiles walked up to him and kissed him softly. Then she smiled at Daniel who was watching her with a frowny face. She scratched his head full of thick, black hair and then said to Derek:

"Maybe put him on his tummy, if he's not too tired."

"Okay, but I first have to change his diaper," he sighed and Stiles laughed and patted him on the arm.

"Enjoy, Sourwolf."

She walked out and went down to the kitchen. Calum was at Boyd’s that night, probably playing games or talking about girls, she didn't know and she really didn't want to. Melissa was at work. The woman tried to spend as much time as she could with Stiles and Daniel, but she had to work. Like Stiles' father, she had a lot of debt. Derek tried to offer Melissa money, but the woman refused and told him to invest that money in Daniel's future.

Sometimes when Melissa was with Stiles and Daniel, she looked very sad and on the verge of tears. Stiles knew she missed her son, even with all the things he had done. At first Stiles felt guilty, but then she remembered that Scott was getting help and maybe one day he will be back to the way he used to be: Her goofy, awesome best friend.

Stiles quickly reheated the food while Derek took care of Daniel. Then they ate in comfortable silence. Derek was left to clean kitchen alone because Stiles took Daniel to bathroom to wash him and take a shower herself. 

When she and Daniel were all ready for a long snooze, Derek just finished taking a shower. He came to the room clad only in a towel around his hips. Stiles smiled happily at the sight of his body; she really loved how sexy and perfect he was. She couldn't believe he was actually hers. 

To be honest, she wanted to jump him as much as she could. But with Daniel and everyone around them it wasn't so simple. Sure, in the week which had passed, they would exchange passionate kisses and she would sometimes give him a quick handjob or blowjob when Daniel was sleeping and they were alone in the living room. Derek tried to repay her every time, fingering her or licking her pussy, but sometimes they just really didn't have time for that. Stiles wasn't complaining, though. She simply took pleasure from his enjoyment.

Derek climbed into bed beside Stiles and Daniel, kissing their foreheads. Stiles smiled at him happily and said goodnight.

She did not sleep too long, though. She woke up the moment Derek suddenly sat up completely wolfed out.

"Derek?" she whispered, but he shook his head and placed a hand over her mouth.

Her heart was beating too fast and too loud, even for herself. She glanced down at Daniel. Thankfully, he was still sleeping deeply.

"Someone is behind the house," Derek whispered very lowly. Stiles almost didn't heard him. "Werewolf..." he tilted his head and listened for a few more seconds. "Werewolves."

He stood up from the bed, making a step toward door, but Stiles quickly caught his hand.

"Wait! You can't go alone!" she whispered panicked.

"And I can't just let them be there," he growled in response. "Besides, they're only omegas, I can take them."

"How many?"

"Three."

Stiles shook her hand, holding Derek's hand even tighter.

"Derek, no. What if something happens to you?"

"And what if something happens to you two? I can't- Stiles, I won't let them near you."

"I understand!" She really did. If she was him, she would be the same. "But you can't just- Derek, please."

But the alpha didn't listen to her. He took her face in hands and kissed her, ignoring her pleading. He also placed Daniel in her arms before he ran through door and down the stairs.

Panicking, Stiles stood up and walked up to the window. She couldn't see very well in the dark, but she did see three sets of blue eyes hidden in the back yard.

She hugged Daniel closer to herself and quickly snatched her phone from the nightstand. She knew she had to hide in case- no. Nothing bad would happen, but she still needed to hide, just to make sure Daniel was safe.

Stiles didn't want to risk going downstairs. The best place with enough space for her and Daniel was the big closet in Melissa's bedroom. She ran there quickly and sat down in the farthest corner of the closet. By unlocking her phone, she have lit up the darkness. Daniel wasn't sleeping. He didn't cry, but he definitely knew that something was wrong, because he was making little, soft distressed noises. At the same time he instinctively tried to burrow himself in Stiles' warmth like a puppy.

She froze when she heard a low roar and multiple growls. They were muffled by the distance and walls, but she still could hear them very well. And she knew it didn't mean anything good.

Without thinking too much she dialed her father. He was the Sheriff, he was in the known. He did have a gun and special bullets. 

Sure, she could call Boyd and Erica, but they still were training and still very vulnerable. She sidn't have Peter's number. And for fucks sake, bullets were more effective.

"John Stilinski," her father said when he picked up. He sounded sleepy, she probably woke him up. Whatever, she could sleep later.

"Dad."

"Stiles?" Now he sounded more awake and alert.

"I need your help," she whispered. She could hear muffled noises on the other side of the call. "I need your help now."

"Where are you? What's going on?"

"Melissa's. There are three omegas outside the house. Derek went to them and I have no idea what's happening, but I- Dad, I'm scared. You need to come. Take a gun with wolfsbane bullets."

"Okay, of course, give me five minutes, I'm walking out the house right now."

Stiles nodded silently, despite the fact that her father couldn't see her. 

"Stiles? Talk to me, what's goi-"

Before he could end his sentence, Stiles hung up. She could hear someone inside the house. There were still growls outside in the back yard, but now someone was inside, climbing up the stairs slowly.

She tried to breathe as quietly as she could, but it was pointless anyway. It was a werewolf, it could hear her heartbeat. Her and Daniel's. Oh no. She couldn't let anything happen to Daniel.

Stiles placed her son in the corner behind her. Daniel was fussing and kicking his legs around, not happy with anything what was happening. But she needed both of her hands if she wanted at least even a small chance to protect Daniel.

She could hear the intruder right outside Melissa's room. They were walking slow, like in horror movies, which was sick. Stiles had no idea if the omega did this on purpose or not.

Blindly, she tried to find something useful. Thankfully she was able to find a pair of scissors. Old and dull, but still deadly if correctly used.

She positioned herself between the door of the closet and a wailing Daniel behind her. She really wanted to hug him to her chest and assure him everything will be fine, but the omega could open the closet at any moment and she needed to be focused.

The omega opened the door and leaped inside after only ten seconds of Stiles' waiting. It was a wolfed out woman. Dirty, covered in blood, mud and other stuff. She was fast, but Stiles was ready, so when she leaped inside, at the same time Stiles jumped outside. They collided and fell on the ground. Stiles was pumped with adrenaline and maternal instincts. She wasn't really thinking about herself, but Daniel and his safety.

With the pair of scissors, Stiles slashed omega's cheek. The woman howled with pain, her mouth wide open, sharp teeth dangerously close to Stiles' face. The omega caught her hand when Stiles tried to stab her, and rolled them to the side. Stiles used that move to push them even more to the side, far away from the closet and wailing Daniel.

"You bitch!" Stiles shouted when the omega snapped her teeth right in front of her face and they grazed her nose.

She kicked the woman in her stomach and pulled her hair. With a sick satisfaction, she listened as the frustrated omega growled and thrashed until Stiles was thrown into a wall, smacking her head. It hurt, but not too much, so she rolled to the side just in time to evade the omega's sharp claws. 

Stiles picked up the scissors from the floor where she dropped them, and then plugged them deep into the omega's back. The woman screamed, quickly turned around with the scissors still deep in her, and thrusted sharp claws into Stiles' stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da? Good or nah? Let me know what you're thinking, I love reading comments (even the bad ones, lol).
> 
> Anyway, i should write the next chapter in abput a week, but no promises, because I have school and job and little time for myself. Also the chapter has to go through my beta, so it takes even more time. Sorry :(


	44. Chapter 44

Derek lost control over his wolf the moment he saw three strange omegas outside Melissa's house. He let it do all the work, taking the passenger's seat. Derek didn't see everything that the wolf did, but he remembered how he growled, howled and roared. He knew he slashed and ripped. The omegas were strong… stronger than he expected. The male omega almost tore off his right arm. Thankfully he only slashed Derek to the bone and yanked his claws out. Hale didn't register any kind of pain. 

He had no idea how long he fought the omegas, but finally they were on the ground dead. Derek regained his control as he looked down at his shredded opponents. That's when he realized something was wrong. On the ground were only two bodies. Two.

There should be three.

Quickly, Derek turned around and bolted in the direction of the house. Now he could hear Daniel's crying and Stiles' hammering heartbeat. Blood. A lot of it.

He found them in Melissa's bedroom. Daniel's wailing was coming from the closet. Stiles and the third omega were in the far corner of the room. Derek roared when he saw the omega's claws deep in Stiles' stomach. The dirty woman turned her head towards him and growled, flashing her eyes. She retreated her claws from the teenage girl, who made a choked off sound and fell back. 

The omega and Derek jumped at each other. Derek's wolf wanted to go immediately to Stiles and Daniel, but he had to fight the omega first. And, fuck, it wasn't very easy. The feral woman was stronger than the others. She wasn't skilled or anything, but her vicious punches were so full of determination, that Derek became scared he could actually lose. On top of that, he couldn't focus with his wolf whining and listening to Stiles' erratic heartbeat and Daniel's distressed wailing.

But before he could get hurt too much, the she-wolf howled with pain and fell back because of the impact of being shot right in the chest. Derek glanced back and saw the Sheriff standing in the doorway, wearing pajamas and gripping his gun. Derek never thought he would feel so relieved to see Stiles' father with a gun in his hands.

He made sure the omega wasn't getting up any time soon and crawled to Stiles' side. She was putting pressure on the wound on her stomach and looking straight into Derek's eyes.

"Daniel," she gasped. "Go get our bunny!"

Derek ran to the closet and took a wailing Daniel from the bottom of it. The baby's face was ugly red and wet with tears and snot. He was wolfed out, shifted after too much distress. Derek tried to calm him, but it wasn't working. He bounced him, kissed his forehead, rubbed his back and mumbled into his ear. In the back of his mind he registered the Sheriff calling an ambulance and Parrish. Stiles was still conscious and hurt, lying on the floor and looking at Derek and Daniel with wide eyes.

"Derek," she gasped. "Derek, you need to get Daniel out of here."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you!" he said as he kneeled beside her.

"You need to!" she insisted through gritted teeth. "The EMTs can't see him like this. Take him to Peter."

"Stiles-"

"Derek, go!" 

Derek opened his mouth to argue, but Stiles glared at him. Desperate, he looked at the Sheriff, who was standing above the unconscious omega. She was still alive, but very weak. Derek should kill her.

"She's right, you need to take Daniel somewhere safe," the Sheriff said. "Go, I will stay with Stiles and take care of everything here. You can come to the hospital later."

The alpha werewolf growled and flashed his eyes, but stood up nonetheless. He looked at Stiles and she nodded. She was pale, too pale. Everything right now wasn't okay. Fuck.

He ran outside the house and into the forest. He ran fast and carefully, holding Daniel tightly to his chest. It took him almost twenty minutes to reach his old loft, where Peter currently lived. His uncle opened the door and ran outside before Derek even get to the last step.

"What happened? What's going on?" asked a worried Peter, looking Derek up and down. The alpha was already healed, but he still was covered with blood. Daniel was, too.

"Omegas," Derek growled and walked inside the loft. "Three of them. They were outside Melissa's house."

"Are they dead?" 

"Two of them, yeah. The third one was shot by the Sheriff. She was unconscious when I last saw her."

"Why the fuck didn't you kill her?!" Peter asked incredulously.

"I was too busy with taking care of my child and worrying about Stiles!" Derek roared.

Peter flashed his eyes and took a step back, a little shocked by Derek's rage.

"Stiles is hurt. She's hurt, because I wasn't fast or strong enough," Derek growled. "And now I don't know if she's okay, because she ordered me to take Daniel somewhere safe. I'm scared and I don't know what to do!"

"Well, for starters, calm down! Your mood is affecting Daniel, Derek. He's scared too." Peter ordered.

Derek took a calming breath. One, two, three. He closed his eyes and hugged Daniel, kissing the top of his head. The baby boy started calming down after few minutes. His wailing turned to quiet whimpers. 

"You should clean up," Peter said softly. "Go take a shower. There's a basin next to the bath, use it to wash Daniel."

"I don't have diapers and clothes for him," Derek sighed tiredly.

"I'll make something for him. Go."

Derek climbed up the stairs and went through the hallway to the bathroom. It was nicer and cleaner than it was before he left. Peter had started renovating the place after he went away. Good.

The alpha undressed and did the same to Daniel. Washing Daniel was easy and quick. Most of the blood was on his onesies.

After cleaning Daniel, Derek put him on the floor on his tummy on the fluffiest towel he found. Then he jumped in the shower and started scrubbing off all the blood. The hot water helped him relax, but only slightly. His mind was on Stiles. He wanted to know what was going on. Is she okay? Is she ali- NO. She is. She definitely is. There's no other way. No. Just- no.

There was a knock on the door when Derek was washing his hair. 

"I'm putting clothes for you beside the door," Peter said. "I called Boyd and Erica, they're going to the hospital."

Derek didn't respond and he knew his uncle didn't expect him to.

After ten minutes Derek was clean and dry. He opened the door and took clothes from the floor. A pair of jeans, black V-neck shirt, blue onesie with small clouds all over it and a diaper. Derek had no idea from where Peter got it. He definitely didn't go to shop for it, so what the hell? 

Clean and dressed, Derek went downstairs. He wanted to go to the hospital right now. But he couldn't go with Daniel because his son could shift at any moment. It was too dangerous.

"I can take care of Daniel," Peter proposed as if he was reading his mind. "You can go see Stiles that way."

Derek clenched his jaw and looked at Daniel. His son was very sleepy, his eyes half closed, head rolling from one side to the other, and a trail of spit on his chin.

"I will protect him," Peter promised softly. "You know I would never hurt a baby, Derek."

Yeah. Derek knew, but still, it was his son. He was always worried about him.

Finally, after a quick debate with himself, Derek nodded and delicately put Daniel in Peter's arms. His uncle smiled softly. His scent was full of contentment and happiness, it almost made Derek wince. His uncle hadn't smell like it in a very long time.

"Go to Stiles," Peter said. "I will call you if anything happen."

"Okay."

"Take my car, keys are in the kitchen."

Derek quickly found them and then made his way out the building. 

He practically raced to the hospital, not caring he could be pulled over. He did, in fact, see two cruisers, but no one tried to stop him. He guessed that was the Sheriff's merit. 

Without even remembering parking or climbing out of the car, Derek found himself in the hospital's waiting room in the chair next to the Sheriff. Erica was pacing back and forward, Boyd stood silently in one of the chairs. No one spoke.

The doctor came, alongside a tired looking Melissa. 

"She'll be fine," she said before anyone could even ask.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief, the Sheriff did the same. Erica smiled through happy tears and hugged Boyd.

"She'll be have to stay for a while in hospital," the doctor said. "We found some dirt in her wounds and we're worried that an infection could occur. But for now Miss Stilinski is okay and in no danger of losing her life."

"Can I see her?" Derek asked.

"Yes, she's awake and actually asked about you. Only two at the time, please. Don't overwhelm her."

Derek nodded quickly and bolted to Stiles' room. 

She was pale and hooked up to machines but she was still beautiful as ever.

"Hi, Sourwolf," she said tiredly.

The alpha came up to her and took her hand in his, pulling away the pain. There wasn't a lot of it; the perks of morphine. Stiles still smiled at him gratefully, though.

"I was so worried," he whispered kissing her knuckles.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It isn't yours either, so stop blaming yourself, I know you're doing it."

Derek laughed shakily and bend down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm happy you're okay."

"Me too. Where's Daniel, though?"

"I left him with Peter."

"Okay. He's good."

Derek smiled at her. She returned it and then looked over his shoulder. He knew who she saw. The Sheriff came right after him and he was standing next to the door.

The Sheriff cleared his throat. He was clearly uncomfortable and didn't know what exactly to do.

"Thanks for coming and saving the day," Stiles said after few seconds of silence. "Or, well, more like the night."

"You don't have to thank me," the man muttered. 

Stiles bit her lip, still looking at her father. Her scent was confused, sad, a little bit angry, and happy.

"Um- I-I came to see if everything's okay. I'm glad you're okay, Stiles," the Sheriff rambled. "I also wanted to talk to you two about the omega who I shot."

"What about her?" Derek asked, straightening his back.

"Parrish called me and said that after he locked up the omega, she woke up and started saying stuff. Like, 'that wasn't a part of the deal', 'they said Hale was weak and easy to kill'. After some talking she slipped a name. Argent."

Derek growled and Stiles gripped his hand tighter. 

"She died soon after that, so Parrish wasn't able to learn anything else."

"It's enough, really. Thanks," Stiles assured. She tried to look relaxed and unbothered, but it was very clear that she was far from relaxed.

The Sheriff nodded and sighed.

"I'm gonna go. I have a lot of work at the station. But- but I'll come back. If... that's okay."

Hale looked at Stiles. It was her decision. After some time, she sighed and nodded.

"You can visit me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Sheriff is getting better... 
> 
> I hope you liked it ;)


	45. Chapter 45

“What are we going to do?” asked Stiles after Erica and Boyd left. They came in right after the Sheriff and stayed for a few minutes before Derek kicked them out. “With the Argents, I mean.”

“We have to get rid off them,” Derek said. He was sitting beside Stiles’ hospital bed, holding her hand. “For good.”

Stiles hummed and closed her eyes. She was tired, Derek knew. He could not only see it, but smell it too.

“Sleep,” Derek told her. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“I’m not sleepy,” she lied. “At all.”

“Yeah, right.”

Stiles smiled with still closed eyes and gave his hand a weak squeeze.

“I wanna see Daniel,” she whispered.

“I’ll try to sneak him in later, promise.”

After that, Stiles was out in seconds.

Derek stayed beside her without letting go of her hand. Through the next few hours, Melissa came in almost every 30 minutes. She was silent and worried, just like Derek. She also gave him his phone on her her second visit. Apparently Parrish brought it for him from the house.

He had a text from Peter saying that he got people to clean Melissa’s home.

 _Where did you get cleaning service in the middle of the night?_ he texted back. After few seconds Peter replied.

_I’ve got my ways._

Yeah, Derek didn’t want to know.

Then he called Calum. Boyd’s mother didn’t let him go to the hospital with Boyd and Erica. Derek was glad, to be honest. There would be too many people and he didn’t have the strength to argue with every one of them.

“How’s Stiles, dickhead?” the teenager asked right away.

“She’s okay. Currently sleeping.”

“Where’s Daniel?”

“With Peter.”

“That creeper?”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Whatever. I called Nana and Isaac,” Calum said. “She said they will be in Beacon Hills as quickly as they can. Just letting you know. Also, you need to call Isaac. He’s freaking out.” And with that, Calum hung up.

He was right, Isaac was indeed, freaking out. Whining and crying and demanding to talk to Stiles, no matter how often Derek told him that Stiles was asleep and needed to rest. He tried to be quiet to not wake Stiles, because he didn’t even want to leave the room, but eventually he did raise his voice and Stiles suddenly tapped his hand, making a motion to pass the phone to her. She was half lucid, her eyes closed, voice sleepy.

“‘m okay, pup,” she said to Isaac. Derek could hear his loud whine on the other side. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

She was out again after she gave him his phone back. He suppressed an amused smile and once more assure Isaac that Stiles was okay and she wasn’t going to die.

After he finally ended the call, Derek slumped back into the chair, sighing deeply. He was tired as hell, but he couldn’t go sleep, at least not yet. Maybe after he found a way to kick the Argents out of the town.

Sure, he could kill them, but then he would be hunted down by other hunters. And that wasn’t what he wanted.

The Hales had good alliances with packs near Beacon Hills, but that was when Talia was alive. After the fire and the funeral, Laura and Derek ran away from the town, not even waiting for other packs to say their condolences. Laure never really talked with other wolves, especially the ones from their past. Derek wasn’t sure if any of them would be kind enough to help him after so much time; They had no obligations.

But maybe it would work. He texted Peter to bring Daniel at noon and to look for informations about friendly packs. After that, Derek laid his head down on a bed, his nose near Stiles’ hand. She smelled like a medications, stress, tiredness and blood, but underneath all of it was pure Stiles’ scent. It lulled him to sleep.

He woke up before Stiles. His neck was stiff and uncomfortable, the same with his shoulders. He groaned quietly and sat up, rubbing his eyes with free hand, the other one still holding Stiles’ hand. She looked better, some of the color had come back to her face, and her heartbeat was steady. Derek tried to suck her pain, but there was almost nothing.

It was almost noon, so Peter should be in the hospital with Daniel very soon. Thankfully, he was right. because after ten minutes looking at a sleeping Stiles, Derek heard the familiar heartbeat of his son. Soon enough Peter slipped inside the room with Daniel in the carry-cot. 

 

“You look like shit,” Peter stated.

Derek growled at him and grabbed the carry-cot when his uncle came closer. Daniel was awake, his eyes wide open. The baby recognized him, let out a happy squeal and smacked his hands together. Derek smiled softly and take him out of the seat. Kissing his forehead, Derek inhaled Daniel’s scent. He was so glad his son was perfectly okay.

The alpha looked up at Peter and saw him trying to pull away Stiles’ pain, but finding none. It was a huge gesture from his uncle and Derek felt something warm inside his chest at seeing this.

“How was Daniel?” Derek asked quietly, trying to not wake up Stiles. She should sleep as long as possible. 

“Calm,” Peter replied. “He’s so like you when you were a baby. Quiet, calm, almost never crying. Your parents used to worry that something was wrong with you.”

“Yeah, Stiles and I were worried, too. But Stiles’ doctor said it was okay, some babies are just like that.” Derek hated consulting with Stiles’ doctor. The guy was clearly hitting on her, not caring that Derek was right there in the same room. Besides, the guy, Doctor Douchebag Lee-something, was stupid and oblivious. He hadn't even asked Stiles about the birth, what, when, why. He just ignored it. Jackass.

They sat for awhile in silence. Derek was alternating looking at Stiles and Daniel, who was trying to bite his sock clawed foot. After some time Melissa came inside and smiled tiredly at Derek, but glared a little at Peter. Then, she came up to the bed and pushed aside the covers, revealing Stiles’ stomach. Delicately, she began taking off the gauze and other materials. Stiles had five stitched wounds on the left side of the lower abdomen: It would definitely scar.

“Looks fine,” Melissa murmured and cleaned around the wounds. 

Stiles’ heart rate increased, so Derek knew she would wake up anytime now. And she did, right when Melissa put on the last bandage. 

“Hey, baby,” Derek said softly when Stiles opened her eyes and yawned adorably.

“Hi,” she mumbled, clearly not knowing what the hell is going on. After few seconds it clicked in her mind, because suddenly she had her eyes wide open, heart beating too fast and scent full of worry. “Daniel-”

“He’s okay,” Derek assured and showed her their son. Instantly, she calmed and smiled at Daniel, who mimicked the gesture.

“Be careful to not touch your wounds, honey,” Melissa said and stroked her hair. 

Stiles nodded and with her help, she sat up a little. Thanks to the change in her position, it was easier to hold Daniel. The baby hid his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. She stroked his back slowly. Derek watched them with a small smile on his face, ignoring Peter’s smirk.

“I’m going home,” Melissa said. “I’m very tired and hungry, I need to rest.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. I’m sorry,” Stiles sighed.

“Not your fault, honey,” Melissa stated and kissed her forehead. Then she looked at Derek and told him to watch out for Stiles. With that, she was gone.

“I’m going after her,” Peter said. “I’ll make sure nothing is hiding around her house.”

Derek nodded. Peter stood up and squeezed his shoulder, just like he used to to when Derek was a teenager.

“He’s still creepy,” Stiles said after Peter was gone. “But I like him.”

“He likes you too,” Derek informed her.

“Well, what here is not to like, right?” she laughed and Derek rolled his eyes. “Wait, Melissa’s house is a mess, she can’t go there!” 

“Don’t worry, Peter got people to clean it up.”

“In the middle of the night?” she raised her eyebrows.

“Yes.”

“I think I really don’t wanna know.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Stiles smiled and caught his hand in hers. She acted just like herself. Not like the old, sarcastic and childish her, but like the teenage mother with years of experience in only few months. Sometimes she looked and acted like a completely adult woman and it scared Derek. She was young—too young—for that. Stiles should be having fun, going to school and planning her future. But because of him and his family, she was now a teenage mother, a high school drop-out, with no job, and no college experience. 

He felt guilty.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly. “I’m okay. I’ll be fine. We will be fine.”

Derek sighed and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed her fingers and smiled at her weakly.

“I know. But I’m still scared.”

“I know, Der. I know.”

Time passed and they didn’t talk about what happened the night before. Stiles ate gross hospital food, drank a lot of water, got her stitches checked by the doctor and a nurse. She talked with Isaac on the phone, calming him down and just plotting. Nana and him should be in Beacon Hills the next day. Helen’s son, Andrew, was driving them. He volunteered after he heard Stiles was hurt. Andrew said also that he was bringing with him the same potion which he gave Stiles after her birth, so she would heal faster. Derek was grateful.

Doctor Walden, the man who was taking care of Stiles, said Stiles could go home the next day. They did want to keep her longer, but Stiles was adamant to leave as soon as possible. Derek knew she hated hospitals, so he didn’t argue. He did, however, tell her she was going be on bed rest for quite some time. 

They started talking about Argents after Stiles ate and fed Daniel with formula. 

“I will ask packs that once had alliances with my family. Peter is already looking for the information about them,” Derek said and Stiles nodded. “We have to deal with it differently than we normally would.”

“We can’t kill Argents.”

“No. We can’t, it’s too dangerous, no matter how much we want it.”

“I understand. Maybe we could also get my father involved,” Stiles hummed. Derek knew she wasn’t ready to fully forgive him, _he_ wasn’t sure if he would ever fully forgive him, but Stiles at least wanted to try. Also, the Sheriff would do anything right now to please his daughter. “Ask him to find some legal way to at least make their living here worse than ever.”

“We can talk with Cindy. She will do enough harm.”

Stiles laughed.

“That’s quite a good idea.”

“I do have them sometimes.”

They fell silent for a few minutes, looking at each other, until Stiles broke it.

“We will get rid of them eventually, Der, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just- I wish they were already gone,” he sighed.

Stiles smiled sadly and stroked his stubble. 

“I know.”

Derek caught her hand and kissed her inner wrist. 

He still sometimes couldn’t believe Stiles was his. That he had a son, a family, a pack. He still feared that he would wake up and find out that Stiles hadn't given him the second chance. 

“I love you, Der. I really do.”

“And I love you,” he replied. “Both of you,” Derek added and stroked Daniel’s head. His son blinked at him sleepily and then gripped his middle finger in his tiny hand. Derek smiled.

Peter came back to the hospital way past visiting hours, but he was sneaky, so he had no problems with getting in. 

Stiles was asleep and Derek was playing with Daniel, who somehow could understand that he should be quiet to let his mommy rest. Most of the young werewolves were way smarter and developed faster than human babies. That’s why the Hale family was home schooled until high school, and would then spend most of their times in their home or around the preserve. It was hard to explain why the baby who was born only six months ago was already walking around and saying random stuff. At first, werewolves grow very fast, then, when they reach around three years, while looking like a seven or eight year old, they start to shift and it all slows down. So yeah, Derek looked like he was in his late twenties, or even early thirties, but he was only twenty three in a few months.

“I found a few packs that are willing to talk with you,” Peter said as soon as he walked in. “They expect you to call them tomorrow.”

Derek nodded.

“I also went to Eichen House to see Conrad. We talked about Scott.”

“And? Any progress?”

“None. The kid doesn’t seem to even try and change. Fenris said that he isn’t feral. He never was. All the stuff he said and did? All of it he did while being completely sane.”

“So Scott is just…”

“Stupid and fucked up,” Peter sighed. “God, it all would be better if I had bitten Stiles instead of him.”

Derek glared at him, but couldn’t help agreeing. Stiles was smart, cunning and better. She would be perfect wolf.

“Do you want me to take Daniel back to the loft?”

“Does he even have a place to sleep there?”

Peter scoffed.

“Oh please, Derek, Daniel has already a room there.”

Derek raised his eyebrows.

“What? I did tell you I’m going to spoil him.”

The alpha rolled his eyes and then kissed Daniel’s cheeks, saying goodbye to him. He put him in the carry-cot and passed it to Peter. He listened to Daniel’s heartbeat until it was too far away to be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: some angst, some Nana's action, Isaac being a puppy, all the stuff. 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, leave a comment with your thoughts ;)


	46. Chapter 46

She was in some dark, cold room, strapped to a wooden chair. Thick rope was painfully squeezing her wrists and ankles. Trying to break free from it only resulted in making her skin break and bleed.

She looked around, trying to recognize the place, but she had no idea where the fuck she was. She didn’t even know how she got here! The last thing she remembered was being in the hospital after she was attacked by the feral omega. Daniel was on her chest, Derek was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She fell asleep. And then what? She was kidnapped? But how? It made no sense.

Suddenly, there was a sound behind her. Someone in high heels was walking towards her.

“Who the fuck are you?” she asked and tried looking back, but was unable to. “What the hell is going on? Where am I? Where is Derek? Where is Daniel? Why did you kidnap me? What the fuck?!”

“Oh, Stiles…” said the person behind her and she froze completely because she knew that voice. “I almost missed your ability to ask dozens of questions in a few seconds and wanting answers to all of them.”

Jennifer Blake, used to be known as a Julia Baccari, slowly circled Stiles, raking her eyes over the teenager’s body. The woman finally stopped and stood in front of Stiles. They were staring at each other. Stiles had her mouth slightly open, eyes full of confusion, not understanding what the fuck was going on, while Jennifer was smirking.

“You’re gone,” Stiles whispered. “You are gone. How is it possible-?”

“Oh, sweetie, did you really think that?” Jennifer laughed. “That’s cute.”

Jennifer took Stiles’ face in her right hand and squeezed painfully. Her nails pierced Stiles’ pale skin.

“I was never gone. Not from Beacon Hills, nor from Derek’s life. He never left me, Stiles,” she whispered leaning down. “Did you really think that he loves you? That he wants to be with you? Stop kidding yourself, you stupid girl. He wants a woman, not a child. Not a pathetic excuse for a female, who can not even properly satisfy his needs.”

Stiles gritted her teeth, glaring at Jennifer. 

“He is with you only for the baby,” Jennifer continued. Then she smirked again. “Well… he was. Now he has Daniel. We have Daniel. He doesn’t need you anymore.”

The teenager’s heart started to race in her chest as the cold sweat appeared on her body.

“Stay away from my son,” she said and tried to get away from Jennifer’s grip on her face, but the Darach was strong. “You can’t have him!”

“Oh, Stiles. But he is already mine,” Blake laughed and turned her head to the right. There, a few meters away from them, was Daniel in his black and blue carry-cot. He was asleep and hugging his stuffed teddy bear. “My sweet baby boy. Don’t you agree he’s the cutest baby in the world.”

“You bitch!”

Jennifer laughed and stepped back from Stiles. The teenage girl tried to get her hands out from the rope, but it didn’t work. Only more blood appeared around her wrists.

“Get away from him!” Stiles shouted when she realized that Jennifer was now holding Daniel. Her baby boy was awake and smiling, but not looking at her. No, he was looking at Jennifer.

“Mama!” he suddenly said and placed his tiny hand on Blake’s cheek. “Mama!”

“No!” Stiles screamed shaking violently on the wooden chair. “No!”

Jennifer grinned at her and kissed Daniel’s forehead. 

“Yes, baby boy,” she said to Daniel with delight. “I am your mama.”

“No! You are not! He’s mine, you slut! He is my son!”

Stiles’ wrists were bloody, skin broken and open, but she didn’t care. She didn’t even feel the pain. She had to take away Daniel from Jennifer. She needed to protect him.

“Mama! Dada!” Daniel squealed happily, clasping his hands. 

With tears in her eyes, Stiles watched as Derek appeared right next to Jennifer and Daniel. He was smiling softly. His right hand was on Jennifer’s back, the left one was on Daniel’s head. He looked happy—happier than he ever was with Stiles.

And it hurt.

It hurt worse than anything Stiles could experience. It was even worse than after the first time she saw Derek and Jennifer together. 

She wanted to scream and howl. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. 

It couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. 

Daniel was hers. Derek was hers. 

Jennifer couldn’t have them.

“No!” Stiles screamed when Derek and Jennifer with Daniel in her arms started walking away from her. “No! Don’t! Derek! Derek! De-”

“-rek!” she shouted and sat up on the hospital bed. Derek was next to her in less than a second, his hands holding her face.

“Stiles? Stiles, baby, what’s going on? Are you okay?” he asked scared. 

Stiles looked around and realized she was in her hospital room. It was only a dream. Jennifer was gone. She hadn’t taken away her baby and Derek. 

She was okay.

“Stiles, talk to me!”

Stiles looked at Derek and twisted her trembling hands in his shirt. 

“I’m okay,” she whispered. Her voice was faint, almost too quiet, but Derek, as a werewolf, could hear her without a problem. “I’m fine.”

He didn’t look like he believed her and opened his mouth to argue, but Stiles kissed him to shut him up. She had no power to talk at the moment. She was too tired.

“Just…lay with me?” she asked after a few seconds when she pulled away.

Derek looked at her like he was searching for something, but agreed nonetheless. They laid down together in the tiny bed, Stiles almost fully on Derek. The werewolf was pulling away her pain, so it would be easier for her to move. 

They didn’t talk. They were laying in silence in the almost completely dark room, the only source of light were the street lights coming through windows.

Stiles couldn’t sleep. Not only because she was scared of seeing Jennifer again, but because she remembered all the hurt she felt when Derek left her. She forgot about it completely, never really thinking about it. She was just too happy with having him next to her, having Daniel. 

She was stupid to forget so easily all the pain he had caused her.

Stiles gritted her teeth and pressed her face into Derek’s neck. His hold on her tightened. He probably could smell all her feelings. But he did not know what was she thinking. Otherwise he would be apologizing to her again. 

_Maybe he should,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I should make him work for me once again?_

No. What if it only makes everything worse? What if Derek realized he didn’t actually need a needy, always-complaining teenage girl (a child really) and leave her? Would he take Daniel away from her? Would he make her go away just like Scott and her father?

She had no answers to those questions. She just didn’t know. And she was so confused! 

Stiles loved Derek, she really did, but at the moment she was also afraid of him. The dream, that fucking nightmare, messed her up completely. She wanted her son, but he was probably asleep and she didn’t want to disturb his sleep. Also, she couldn’t just leave the hospital in the middle of the night. Not yet.

She didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. 

When the morning came, Melissa walked in, the Sheriff right behind her. Stiles smiled despite everything when she saw that her father was holding a bag of curly fries from Carl’s.

“Cindy says ‘hi’,” the man said and handed his daughter the food.

“Thanks,” Stiles grinned and sat up with a little help from Derek, who got out of the bed. She then happily began eating her breakfast. 

“How are you feeling, hon?” asked Melissa. 

“Better. My stomach hurts sometimes, but Derek pulls away all the pain before it’s too much.”

Melissa hummed and checked her chart. 

“When are you leaving the hospital?” Stiles’ father asked. He stood by the door, looking like he wasn’t quite sure if he was welcome. He looked so different from the time when he was yelling at her to get the hell out of his home and never come back.

“Today.”

The Sheriff nodded and looked at the floor.

“I’m going back to Melissa’s,” she continued. “You can come for a while… if you bring me more curly fries.”

“Ye- Yeah, okay. Sure. Of course. I will. Visit and bring you food, that is.” the Sheriff lamely rambled and Stiles almost wanted to take pity on him, but decided not to. She wasn’t ready yet. “Well, I’m gonna go now, I have to go to the station.”

“Okay. Bye.”

Sheriff smiled and awkwardly nodded at Melissa and Derek while walking out.

“So you’re gonna use him for free food, hm?” Melissa laughed after a few seconds.

“Yup.”

“Good choice.”

Melissa left soon after she changed Stiles’ bandages. Derek and Stiles were sitting in silence, not even looking at each other. Derek, however, broke after almost half an hour.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” he asked and Stiles knew he didn’t mean the omega and the attack.

“It was just a bad dream,” she sighed. “But I’m fine. I’m okay, really.”

“Stiles, you were-”

“I said I'm fine!” she snapped and glared at him. Derek looked at her with wide eyes, his hand hovering over hers. Stiles licked her lips and closed eyes. She didn’t want to look at the hurt on his face. “I’m sorry.”

Derek didn’t say anything, but he did take her hand in his and squeezed it gently, accepting the apology.

Melissa’s house was cleaner than ever. Stiles couldn’t find anything wrong with it when she walked inside. Not even Melissa’s bedroom had traces of blood or the fight. Whoever Peter had hired, they definitely knew what they were doing.

She voiced it to a grinning Peter, who was already waiting for her and Derek with Daniel and Calum. 

“Why, thank you,” he said gleefully. _That bastard._

Stiles sat down on a couch and winced, when she felt the uncomfortable pulling of stitches on her stomach. She forgot about it in seconds, because Peter handed her a smiling Daniel. She hugged him closely and kissed his head. Daniel squeaked and smacked his spit covered lips.

“Hi, bunny,” she whispered and he smiled even wider. “I missed you.”

“He’s fed and has a clean diaper, so you don’t have to worry about it,” said Calum. He sat down next to her and crossed his arms behind his head. “Nana and Isaac will be here in about an hour. So,you know, prepare yourself.”

Stiles rolled her eyes and shifted so she was laying on her back, her legs across Calum’s lap and Daniel tucked in between her and the couch. Her son was playing with her hair, completely unaware of the stiff atmosphere in the room. Peter kept glancing at Derek, trying to figure out what was going on. Calum didn’t really care, so he just played a game on his phone. And Stiles was ignoring everyone except Daniel.

When someone knocked on the front door, Calum was the one who opened it. Isaac was on Stiles in a second. Stiles groaned when he accidentally punched her stomach and hearing it Derek growled at Isaac, who whined and backed off. Nana hit Derek with her purse. The Alpha winced.

“Well, hello there,” Peter purred looking at Nana with an amused smile.

“Na-ah-ah,” Nana said and pointed at him with her finger. “Don’t even think about it or I’ll kick you in your crotch so hard that the dentist will have to remove your balls from your throat.”

That only made Peter even more amused.

Isaac hid his face in Stiles’ neck. She scratched his scalp and listened to his quiet whimpering.

“Hi, Nana,” she said with a small smile.

“Hi, baby doll. How are you? Feeling like you’re dying?”

“Nah, not so much. But my stomach hurts,” she confessed and shushed Isaac when he whined apologetically, probably thinking it was because of him.  
“For that, we brought Andrew, Helen’s son,” Nana smiled and nodded at the dark skinned man, who stood in the doorway.

The man, Andrew, smiled warmly at Stiles and walked closer. In some way he resembled Deaton; probably because they were both bold, dark skinned and… a little bit chubby? But Andrew had kind eyes hidden behind glasses and an honest smile. Stiles decided he was okay. Unlike Deaton…

 

“Hi, Stiles, I’m Andrew.” he said. “I brought you the same potion which I gave you after the birth. Because your wounds aren’t as bad as the one from the birth, you will recover fully in just a few hours.”

“Awesome.”

Andrew helped her sit up with Daniel still plastered to her chest and then handed her a small glass bottle. She took it and drank all the potion in one go.

Nana sat down next to her and ran her fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“Don’t scare us like that ever again,” she said.

“I’m gonna try, but no promises,” Stiles replied with a grin.

Nana rolled her eyes.

“I would smack you if you weren’t hurt,” she warned the teenage girl.

“Sure, Nana.”

“Where is everyone?” Nana asked, suddenly changing the topic. “Melissa? And two other betas of the shithead over there?”

“Melissa’s at work, Boyd at home and Erica has driving classes,” Derek grumbled. 

“Did I ask you, boy?” Nana looked at Derek with raised eyebrows.

The alpha opened his mouth to respond, probably even growl, but Peter spoke up first.

“Derek. Weren’t you supposed to make some calls?”

Derek glared at him, but walked out nonetheless.

“What’s up with that man?” Nana mused. “Did someone put a grenade up his ass?”

“He was born that way.” Peter said with a shrug.

“Did you just-” Stiles started, but Peter cut her off.

“I have no idea what you mean, dear Stiles.”

With that he was out of the room.

After a few seconds of silence, Nana spoke up.

“I don’t like him.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Calum and Stiles said in unison. 

Nana hummed. “Oh well.”

The next few hours went by quickly. Stiles had healed completely, thankfully. Andrew took out the stitches and made sure everything was okay. After that he disappeared saying that he wanted to buy some herbs. It turns out that Beacon Hills had its own magical shop. Stiles wanted to visit it.

Nana cooked a meal for all of them with a little help from Calum. Isaac was plastered to Stiles’ side, refusing to leave her for even a few seconds. Going to the toilet was very awkward.

Derek and Peter were at the backyard talking on the phone with alphas. She asked Isaac about what he could hear and the beta told her that everything was going well so far. It helped Stiles relax a bit more.

The Sheriff stopped by for a bit, but only to drop off curly fries. He didn’t even walk in the house. And it was for the best because Nana was very eager to kill him.

Around dinnertime, the house became full. Melissa came back from work, Andrew came back from exploring the town, and Erica and Boyd decided to visit. It was nice. 

It felt like a pack.

Stiles almost forgot about the nightmare, but it was still present in the back of her mind. Because of that she didn’t really want Derek close to her or Daniel. The alpha noticed it—of course he did, only a fool wouldn’t—but he didn’t pressure her. Stiles was aware that it hurt him, but honestly, she just thought he deserved it.

“So are you setting up a pack here?” Nana asked at dinner.

Derek glanced up from his meal and shrugged.

“We have to get rid of the Argents first,” he answered. “We will talk about other things after that.”

“And how are you going to get rid of them?”

“We talked with friendly packs,” Peter said. “Four alphas are willing to come here and help us… persuade the Argents.”

“You think it’s going to be enough?”

“It should. Only an amatour hunter would oppose to five united packs in one territory. Argents know what’s good for them. Besides, those alphas are powerful and respected. They have contacts, alliances with hunters. We’re going to be fine.”

“But what about Lydia?” asked Erica. “Shouldn’t we be worried about her?”

“Lydia doesn’t have anyone here except Allison. If she’s gone, Lydia is down. She ain’t a problem.”

“When are the alphas coming?” Melissa asked.

 

“All of them should be here in two days.”

The rest of the dinner passed by quickly. After that Peter, Erica, and Boyd said their their goodbyes and left. With Boyd also went Calum, who gave the spare bedroom to Nana. Andrew was sleeping on a couch, Isaac wanted to sleep in the same room as Stiles. 

Later that night after Daniel was fed, Stiles took quick shower and sat down on a bed with her son in her arms. Isaac just came back from the bathroom and was sleeping and curled up in a tight ball behind Stiles.

She looked up when Derek appeared in the doorway. He was in pajama pants and a white tank top.

“Do you… want me to go sleep downstairs?” he asked quietly.

Licking her lips, Stiles nodded. Without a word Derek turned around and left. 

Stiles sighed. She felt a little bit guilty at the moment, but she just… she just couldn’t have him so close. Maybe the next day would be different. 

She laid down next to Isaac, who uncurled and unconsciously plastered to her back. Stiles smiled a little and caught his arm, throwing it over her waist and Daniel’s tummy. She fell asleep to the sounds of Isaac’s and Daniel’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! 
> 
> Do you like it? Lemme know.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so lemme tell you something. My first version which I just loved, I think it was perfect, was accidentaly deleted. I was angry as hell and I couldn't write it down again the same way, I just wasn't able to, don't know why. So then I tried to write this fucking chapter like three times. The fourth time was the last, because I just decided that fuck it, it isn't going to be the same, imma gonna kill myself by eating sweets. 
> 
> So I'm sorry if you fell that this chapter sicks and is bleh. I'll try better in the future.

Everyone had stayed all day in the house—even Melissa took a day off. They wanted some bonding time before the alphas came. That, and they also didn't want to risk meeting the Argents or Lydia. Derek received the cold shoulder from Stiles and that irritated him. He also felt jealous as hell seeing Isaac literally wrapped around Stiles and Daniel. Derek was angry at the teen and, often enough, found himself almost reaching over and ripping Isaac away from his girl. 

What didn't help was that he wasn't allowed near Daniel. At all. Every time he even glanced at his son, Stiles walked away with him in her arms or just hid behind someone. It was… upsetting as hell. Derek thought they were getting better, that their relationship was okay. He couldn't understand what had happened. 

So yeah, things were bad.

Derek tried to ignore his hurt feelings by working around the house. He cooked, fixed the ladder to the attic, and cleaned up there as well. He listened all day to Stiles’ and Daniel’s heartbeats, but otherwise remained hidden.

While cleaning the attic, he thought about the alphas that were coming tomorrow. Four alphas in his territory. He was grateful for their help, really, but it was hard to suppress his instincts. His wolf wanted to fight, to show everyone, especially Stiles, that he was capable of defending what was his.

Peter tried talking to him throughout the day, but Derek ignored him, so Peter went bothering Nana. And that was disturbing. Most conversations between him and Nana involved flirtatious insults. And that wasn't good. At all. That combo was… Derek didn't even want to think what would happen with them together. 

That night, Stiles once again slept in the bed with Isaac, not him. He tried really hard to not just go upstairs and kill the teenage boy. His scent was all over the bed and Stiles and Daniel. It was so wrong!

While laying on a mattress in the living room with a snoring Andrew on the couch, he listened to Stiles’ heartbeat. At first it was slow and peaceful, but through the night it sped up and slowed again several times. Because of that Derek couldn't sleep. He wanted to be ready if something should happen. And something did happen. Around 3 am, Stiles started tossing around and after ten seconds, she screamed. It was a heartbreaking sound, so loud, and so painful. Before he knew it, he was running upstairs, cold sweat on his back and his wolf howling inside of him.

But when he reached the bedroom, Stiles screamed even louder at the sight of him. He stood petrified in the doorway while Stiles took a crying Daniel in her arms and hissed in the farthest corner of the room. Isaac, his beta, jumped between them and growled at him, protecting Stiles and Daniel. From him. 

It was- that… 

Derek couldn't understand. He didn't do anything! What was happening, for fucks sake?!

Unconsciously, he made a step forward, but quickly regretted it when Stiles looked at him with wide eyes full of horror. Nana, Andrew, Melissa suddenly appeared and Nana pushed him back. 

“Back off, wolf boy!” she growled and hurried to Stiles, quickly shushing her, saying that everything was okay, she was safe and no one was going to hurt her or the baby.

Andrew tried to help her, while Isaac kept glaring at him and Melissa looked terrified. 

All of it broke Derek’s heart into pieces. 

He couldn't stand to be there, so he slowly, still shocked, went downstairs and sat down on a couch. He tried to recall anything that could have made Stiles terrified of him. But there was nothing. 

After some time, Nana came downstairs and stood in front of him. Derek looked up at her. 

“What did you do?” she asked him. 

“I don't know.”

“What do you mean you don't know, boy?” Nana was angry. Very angry. “You had to do something to her!”

“But I didn't I swear! I don't remember anything that could cause her to be like this!” he yelled and stood up, waving his arms around. 

“Well, you had to have done something, alright. She wouldn't be like that if you didn't hurt her.”

Derek growled and shook his head, looking to his side. His wolf was curled into a tight ball with his snout hidden under his tail, whining pitifully. 

“You need to fix it,” Nana said. “It is bad for her and for Daniel. Poor baby is hurting,” she hit him in the shoulder and Derek honestly didn't know if Nana was talking about Stiles or Daniel. 

“I know, but I don't know how. I don't even know what is happening and why!”

“Well then figure it out. Act like the goddamn alpha you really are! You know what, I'm really jealous of all the people that haven't met you. Honestly, I know everyone's entitled to be stupid, but you're abusing the privilege.”

Derek looked at her shell-shocked. 

“Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?” Nana asked with faked innocence. “I really thought you were the stupidest werewolf alive.”

The alpha opened his mouth to say something, probably something stupid, to be honest, but Nana shoved her hand in his face before he could speak up.

“Save it, wolf boy.”

And with that, she was out of the living room. 

Derek wasn't able to sleep after that. Instead, he sat down in the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee and tried to plan the incoming day and alphas. It was hard, especially with Stiles’ still erratic heartbeat and Daniel’s soft crying upstairs. His baby was confused and Derek wanted nothing more than to just comfort him.

All of the alphas came together at the same time, a few minutes after 9 am and right after Melissa left for work. All of the werewolves from his pack were there—even Isaac—who was still glaring at him. Stiles and Daniel were out of the house along with Nana, Calum and Andrew. They left before Derek got a chance to talk with Stiles.

When Peter came, he could sense something was wrong, but he hadn't had time to talk to his nephew about it. 

Victor Martinez, Samandra Nava, Joshua Nowadowski and Luke Brown showed up alone, without their seconds and betas. They all seemed powerful, even with kind smiles on their faces. Derek’s mother often acted like that. 

She was the best alpha Derek knew. 

He missed her.

“Alpha Hale,” Alpha Nava greeted with polite smile. Derek nodded at her.

All of them stood in the living room. Derek’s wolf wasn't all too happy to have so many strange wolves around him.

“I'm pretty sure we all want to do this as fast as possible and get back to our families,” Martinez said. His voice was extremely deep. It didn't really match his slim figure.

“Let's make it quick,” Derek agreed. “You already know why I need your help. All we need to do is go to Argent and persuade him to get out of my territory.”

All the alphas nodded in agreement.

“Are you sure he is alone, no friendly hunters at home with him?” Nava asked.

“Only his daughter,” Peter replied. “I checked an hour ago.”

“Okay, then. Let's go.”

After all, it was fairly easy. The door opened Chris, who looked like he was about to shit himself when he realized who stood on his front porch. 

“You can’t do this,” he tried to argue when Derek laid down his demands. “I have a life here, Hale. My daughter is going to school here and-”

“Then find a new school and a new life, Argent,” Alpha Brown said with a low growl.

“You know what, if you don’t want to move, fine, do whatever you want,” Nava suddenly said with a tired sigh. Derek looked at her in shock, feeling a little betrayed. But Nava continued. “But I do have friends in the High Court. Friends, who would love to get rid of the Argents once and for all.”

She smirked predatorily and flashed her eyes.

Pleased, Derek turned and looked again at Argent. The hunter was pale as sheet. 

The High Court wasn’t something easy to ignore. Mix of the most powerful and respectable families of werewolves and hunters. They worked together and made sure that their secret was safe at all costs. The High Court had contacts and high influence in politics. 

Everyone knew that if you’re sane enough, you don’t wanna mess with anyone in the High Court. Even the smallest offense was a death sentence.

“You have two hours,” Derek stated. He looked over Chris’s shoulder and made an eye contact with furious Allison standing at the end of hall. “Take your shit and get out of my territory. If you ever come back, I will kill you.”

“Two hours?” Chris gaped at him. “I ca-”

“I don’t care,” Derek growled. “Get. The. Fuck. Out.”

With that, he made a step back and walked away. The other alphas were right behind him.

It felt good knowing that he was finally doing something right.

Derek stayed near Argents house with Nava beside him. Others went back to Melissa’s, ready to come if needed. Before they left, Derek thanked them.

“You’re welcome,” said Martinez with a wide smile. “I like helping. And I like seeing the Hale pack rise once again even more.”

“It’s okay to ask for help,” Joshua added with a shrug. “You can’t do everything alone.”

Luke Brown silently clapped his shoulder.

Nava and Derek were sitting in the Camaro, listening. Chris and Allison were arguing and blaming each other. 

“Your mother would be proud,” Nava said after a while. 

“I constantly make mistakes.”

“Yes, but that’s normal. You’re still learning. Derek, you’re young; You have time to make good stuff.”

“I don’t have time, that’s the thing,” he grumbled. “I have people to protect. My son, my mate.”

“You’re trying too hard. Yes, if I were you, I’d be worried, too,” Nava confessed. “But you protected them pretty well so far.”

She put her hand on his arms and squeezed tightly.

“You will be okay, Derek.”

He really wanted to believe her.

The Argents were gone before two hours went by. They left, his wolf growled satisfied. Finally. It felt right, knowing that they were away. Derek and Nava followed their car until the end of his territory and then stayed there for another hour, making sure that Chris didn’t make a U-turn and drive back into Beacon Hills.

Derek knew, subconsciously, that it was too easy. Argents were vicious and full of hatred; They would come back, eventually. Especially Allison, since she still had her boyfriend in Beacon Hills. 

When Derek and Nava came back to Melissa’s house, the other alphas—with Peter, Erica, and Boyd—were sitting in the back yard, talking. Derek’s wolf whined lowly when he realized Stiles and Daniel weren’t there with them. He was worried, it was late after all, but Peter calmed him down saying that Stiles and Daniel went with Nana and Calum and Isaac to Sheriff’s house. They were okay.

“Thank you, all of you,” Derek said to the four alphas when they were ready to go back to their territories. 

“You’re gonna be fine, kid,” Martinez smiled and winked. “If you need help in the future: call.”

“I owe you a big one.”

“Yeah, you do,” Joshua laughed and shook his hand. “I might call if I need babysitting. My wife is seven months pregnant. With triplets.”

Derek’s eyes widened and the alpha laughed at his expression.

“Remember my words, young Padawan, and use condoms,” Victor snickered.

Derek snorted and nodded.

“I wish I had met your mate,” Luke sighed. “It’s nice to meet new people.”

Other alphas nodded in agreement.

“Oh well, maybe we will set up meeting with all of our packs in the future,” Nava shrugged.

Joshua and Victor hummed. After a few second of silence, all of them exchanged good-byes and were on their way back to their homes.

Derek suddenly felt tired. He sat down on a couch in the living room and closed his eyes. Boyd and Erica hovered near the threshold while Peter stood beside the couch.

“So what happened with Stiles?” Peter asked. “I thought she wanted to meet the alphas. So…?”

“I don’t know,” Derek sighed. “She had a bad dream or something,” he said quietly with still closed eyes and then explained what happened at night. He also told them about the night at the hospital.

“Maybe it’s the stress,” Erica mused. She migrated from the threshold onto the couch, curling up at Derek’s side.

“Or maybe she has nightmares about the Omega,” Boyd added.

“But she was afraid of me,” Derek complained lamely. “She forbade me from approaching Daniel. I wouldn’t hurt him or her! She knows it. Or at least she should.”

“Talk to her tonight,” Peter suggested.

“I can’t do even that. Isaac is alway beside her and starts to growl at me whenever I come too close.”

“Don’t worry about him, we will take him and Calum out tonight,” Erica said.

“And what about Nana?” 

“Leave her to me,” Peter said with a broad smile.

Derek grimaced. He really didn’t want to know.

“Okay, fine,” he sighed. At least he didn’t have to worry about Andrew; the man would be with Melissa at hospital. “For now, let’s go run around the forest and check if everything is okay.”

Running with his pack was even better than the satisfaction of having the Argents out of his territory. It was close to the full moon and their wolves were near the surface. They chased each other, laughing and yipping happily, sometimes even tackling each other playfully. 

Howling lowly, Derek wondered how he was going to feel when he finally runs with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain Derek and Stiles talking about them, their future and stuff. 
> 
> Lemme know what do you think.


	48. Chapter 48

Derek caught Stiles alone late that night. She left Daniel in the bedroom alone and went quietly downstairs. Derek had heard her every move from the living room. 

Isaac and Calum went bowling with Boyd and Erica. Peter took away Nana. Melissa was working and Andrew was… somewhere (Derek had no idea where). Right now he was focused on the fact that he was about to confront Stiles.

He stood up and went to kitchen when Stiles started making herself tea. As soon as she saw him, her relaxed expression changed. She looked like she was ready to run at any given moment. The wolf inside Derek wanted to whine, wanted to cry out and scream seeing it. But, instead, Derek set his jaw tightly and ran a hand through his dark hair, saying:

“I think we should talk.”

Stiles licked her lips and slowly nodded. She turned off the boiling water and then sat down. Derek took a chair in front of her. For a while neither of them talked, just looked at each other. Stiles was paler than usual. She had dark circles under eyes, lips dry and chapped. 

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” Derek asked after a while in a whisper. “Please.”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“I- I just-” Stiles sighed. “I’m having these dreams… Nightmares.”

“About?” Derek asked, even though he probably already knew. It made his whole body stiffen and his wolf whine pitifully. 

“About you,” she whispered. “And Jennifer.”

Hale closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Ever since the Darach was taken care of, he was trying to forget about Jennifer and all the shit he had done.

And now he learned that it was haunting Stiles just as much as him. Maybe even more.

“I- I have nightmares about you taking Daniel away from me and being with Jennifer. You choosing her over me and leaving me.”

Derek folded his hands into fists.

“I’m not gonna do that,” he said slowly and hard. “I’m not going to leave you, Stiles.”

“I’m just so scared,” she confessed and sniffed, looking up at him. Her eyes were full of tears. Derek’s instincts were screaming at him, telling him to make it better, to comfort his mate. “What if you do leave me? What if you do take away Daniel?”

“I won’t,” Derek insisted. “I would never do that to you, Stiles, I swear. I love you, both of you.”

“I know, I know,” she nodded and sniffed some more. “I know this and I feel so pathetic. I mean, you were nothing but good for us and I’m acting like this and- Ugh, I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he said and quickly knelt beside her, pulling her into a hug.

“No, it’s not okay. It’s not fair to you,” she responded and wrapped her arms around Derek’s neck. “You shouldn’t have to experience all the shit I’ve put you through.”

“Yeah, it sucked,” Derek agreed with a soft hum. “But I kind of deserved it. After all I’ve done to you that was nothing. I do want to kill Isaac, though. And Nana. Especially Nana.”

“I know she’s not fair to you, too. Sorry, she’s just worried about me. I promise to talk to her, though. I’m like her daughter, you know that. She wants me safe. Nana’s just a bit overprotective.”

“She repeatedly threatened me to cut off my balls with her favorite knife and then make me eat them.”

Stiles laughed wetly and rubbed her face on Derek’s neck, but it sounded broken. She started sobbing again after a few seconds.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I was- no, I am such a shithole to you. I don't mean it, I swear. But I’m scared and stressed. First it was Scott, then the omegas and Argents, after that those nightmares with Jennifer… I’m sorry.”

A deep rumble went through Derek entire body. He pressed a few soft kisses into Stiles hair, whispering that it was okay now, they were okay. Yeah, he was still hurt, but knowing now what was going on in Stiles’ mind hurt him more. He had already hurt her once with Jennifer and now she went through it again. 

“We’re so fucked up,” Stiles sobbed.

“Yeah, we are.”

“I promise to be better. I don’t want Daniel to see us like this.”

They’d spent some time downstairs in the kitchen hugging each other. Derek’s knees were killing him, but he didn’t really care. He was able to touch Stiles finally and he wasn’t going to let her go just because his knees were dying.

But after Stiles calmed down and wiped tears from her face, they decided to go upstairs. They both were tired. Stiles quickly drank her now cold tea and put the dirty mug into the sink. Then she slipped her hand into Derek’s and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling shyly. Derek replied with a bright smile.

They went upstairs to their bedroom, where there, on the bed, surrounded by pillows so he wouldn’t fall from it, was Daniel. He was awake and smiling with his foot in his mouth. Derek laughed, delighted at the sight. Daniel squealed and pulled away his spit-covered foot from his face. 

“Hey, little guy,” Derek said softly and laid down next to him on his stomach. “I’ve missed you.”

Daniel waved his arms around and accidentally hit Derek, but the alpha didn’t mind. He smiled and grasped his tiny hand, fake-biting it. Daniel squeaked, spit landing on his chin. Stiles, who sat down on the other side of him, quickly cleaned it with the corner of her shirt. 

Derek leaned down and kissed Daniel’s forehead. Then he began scenting him. Daniel smelled mostly of Stiles, but also of Isaac, Nana and his other betas. It was Isaac’s scent that was bothering him the most. Derek’s wolf, his primal, more animalistic side, wanted to find and hunt him down, because he felt like a threat. Like someone who wanted to take away Stiles and Daniel from him. Derek knew it wasn’t like that, but that didn’t mean that Isaac was going to be safe around him in the next few days. 

Scenting Daniel and then Stiles felt amazing. His wolf howled and rumbled in satisfaction, when they smelled like him.

Before Derek knew, all three of them were lying under a soft blanket. Derek and Stiles were looking at Daniel, who was playing with Derek’s fingers. The alpha and his mate’s legs were tangled together. 

“I’ve been talking with Nana and Melissa about school and stuff like that,” Stiles told him. 

Derek looked up at her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It would be nice to finish high school. Melissa will talk to the school and see if there’s a way for me to graduate without really going back.”

Derek hummed. In New York, he met a guy one time, who was too lazy to go to school, but he was also so smart that when the school just gave him test, he passed them without a blink of an eye. Stiles was smart, too. She could do something like that.

“What about college?”

“I don’t really know if I wanna go,” Stiles admitted. “I don’t want to be away from Daniel and you. I want to be a stay-at-home mom, kind of. Make sure our pack is safe and okay.”

It would be nice, Derek had to admit. Having Stiles always around. Her scent, heartbeat, and voice always present. Maybe even having her swollen and big with his pups. Derek’s dick twitched at the thought and wolf growled in approval. He wanted it, too. 

“Besides, I kind of thought about writing?” Stiles confessed hesitantly. 

“About what?”

“About all the shit we’ve been through?”

Derek barked out a startled laugh.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah! Come on, it could be awesome, just think about it. People love shit like that. Maybe they would do even a TV show based on it, who knows?”

The alpha smirked, but nodded nonetheless. If Stiles wanted to do that, he would support her. 

“So we’re doing it, huh?” he wondered. “Staying here, in Beacon Hills?”

“It would be nice, yeah. Buy or build a huge house with enough room for the whole pack and more. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I do. I do want to. But it’s not going to be easy, though.”

“And what has been easy in our lives?”

She’s right. Nothing in their lives was easy.

Stiles and Daniel fell asleep eventually, leaving him alone and awake. He wondered about how much he loved them, how much he was grateful for his pack and family. He thought about his mother and sister, about how much they would love Stiles and Daniel. He wondered if Peter’s son William would be an awesome cousin. Who was he kidding? Of course he would be. 

Derek wondered whether he did good forgiving —was there even something to forgive, really?— Stiles so easily. But decided that, yeah, he couldn’t be mad at her. He didn’t deserve to be mad, but only grateful that she still loved him.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay, I know that some of you probably think that Derek went too easy on Stiles after all that shit, but, c'mon, people, it's looooove. And I promise Stiles' going to feel really bad and will spoil her Sourwolf. Prepare yourself for some serious ass kissing :D
> 
> Anwyay, I hope some of you liked this chapter. Let me know ;)


	49. Chapter 49

Operation ‘Make Derek Forgive Stiles’ was in progress as soon as Stiles awoke the next day. The night went by with only one little nightmare and without terror and panic attacks like the last time. 

Daniel was babbling and playing with her hair while Derek snored softly. She smiled seeing her love, but then grimaced, suddenly remembering the past few days and all the shit she had done.

She felt awful. Derek had been so kind and understanding the entire time, while she just… 

She didn’t deserve him at all. His love for her was surreal; there was too much of it to be real.

Daniel whined lowly, poking her cheek, probably scenting her feelings. She smiled down at her son and kissed his small nose. 

“C’mon. You’re probably hungry,” she whispered and picked him up. Daniel giggled and Stiles shushed him. “Be quiet, daddy needs to rest.”

Daniel stuffed his fist into his mouth and looked at her with big, round eyes. She smiled softly and hugged him to her chest.

When she walked out of the room, she almost collided with Nana. The older woman was wearing bright pink pajama and some weird smelling green face mask. She looked terrifying and for a second Stiles thought that Daniel was going to panic seeing Nana like that, but her son just smiled and reached for his granny.

“I’ll feed him, you go back to bed with the wolf boy,” Nana said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Oh, Melissa just went with Isaac and Andrew shopping, so if you need anything, call them.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Nana waved at Stiles with her free hand and then went downstairs with a babbling Daniel.

Stiles walked back to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Derek was still sleeping and snoring. He looked peaceful and young and so… beautiful. So perfect.

Stiles laid down next to him under the covers and slowly brought her hand to his naked chest, feeling soft hair under her fingers. She missed this, his closeness, his body. Stiles let out a shaky breath, remembering the last time she and Derek were intimate. Oh yeah, she definitely missed this.

And apparently Derek’s body missed this too because as soon as Stiles’ fingers brushed one of his nipple, it hardened and his pajama pants formed a slight tent.

Biting her lip, she slowly worked her hand down Derek’s chest and abs, right until she reached the waistline of his pants.

This would be nice, right? Derek would definitely be happy to be awoken by something like that. If Stiles were a guy, she knew she would.

She decided to go for it.

Stiles pushed down Derek’s pants, past his dick and balls. Then she spent a good few seconds admiring the view. Derek was hard and flushed, the head of his cock wet with precome. With a forefinger, she touched the red cock head and smeared around the sticky fluid.

Derek, still sleeping, pushed into her touch and let out a small moan. She licked her lips and before she could change her mind, Stiles slide down the bed and laid on her front with her face on the same level as Derek’s dick. She took it in her hand and made one simple stroke. Then she lowered her head and licked the hard member from the root to the tip, which she then took in her mouth and sucked.

She focused on alternating sucking and licking, making Derek’s cock wet with her spit. She was bobbing her head, her lips meeting the circle of her hand as it raised up when Derek suddenly thrusted up, making her gag a little bit.

“Wha- Stiles? Oh my fucking god…” Derek whimpered.

Stiles looked up right at Derek’s face. The alpha was blushing, it was visible even with his stubble-or more like a beard, to be honest, his facial hair so unkempt, but fuck it, he was still burning hot and his eyes were alpha-red.

“Oh fuuuuck,” he moaned when Stiles sucked hard, her free hand playing with his balls. “Holy shiiiiit…”

Stiles smirked around his cock and winked at him. Derek licked his lip and tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair. She hummed appreciatively and that made Derek thrust up once again.

“Sorry,” he whimpered when Stiles gagged again. 

She pulled off and kissed the tip of Derek’s cock, still moving her hand up and down the shaft.

“It’s okay,” she whispered and went down with her mouth to mount at his balls. 

Derek was hairy all over his body. His face, chest, arms, legs, groin and balls. For some people it was a turn off, she knew, but she wasn’t one of them. She actually liked that Derek was so hairy. It was so fucking sexy and perfect. So she had no problem with having a little hair in her mouth when she was sucking one of Derek’s balls. 

She sucked and licked and lapped at Derek’s cock and balls, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm every second. Soon enough, she felt Derek’s balls tighten and then he was warning her by tugging at her hair.

“Stiles, ‘m gonna come,” he panted.

Stiles was ready, so when he actually came, she swallowed without spilling a drop. She cleaned Derek’s dick and pulled off after a minute, licking her lips.

Derek growled at the sight and pounced on her, rolling her on her back and laying on top of her.

They kissed passionately, licking and biting at each others’ lips, fighting for dominance. In the end, of course, Derek won and Stiles went pliant underneath him. After a few minutes of kissing, Derek hand wandered between her legs, but Stiles stopped him before he could do anything more than that.

“I’m good,” she told him and licked his lips. That was true, she was very good, even though she hadn’t come.

Derek hummed and nosed at her cheek. 

“Thank you for such a nice wake up.”

“Was it good?” she asked insecurely. 

“More than good,” he assured.

“I love you.”

Derek smiled and kissed her.

Later that day, Stiles found herself with Daniel on the grass behind Melissa’s house. Derek was with Isaac inside, talking. She guessed it was about Isaac’s behaviour in the past few days. She loved the pup and was grateful for him, but she knew that lately Derek felt threatened by his beta. They had to talk and establish their roles in the pack once again.

Daniel was on his tummy, with his head up and eyes wide. He was drooling and smiling, looking around him. She noticed that they would have to go shopping very soon because the clothes that Daniel had were already too small. He was growing so fast it almost disturbed Stiles. She knew it was normal for a werebaby, but still. It was her son, she was bound to be worried all the freakin’ time.

Stiles was cleaning drool off Daniel’s chin when Isaac came out of the house and sat down beside her. She smiled at him and bumped their shoulders together.

“Sup, pup?” she asked softly. 

Isaac only hummed in response and lowered his head on Stiles’ shoulder. She curled her arm around him and started petting his blond curls. They sat like that for awhile, not saying anything, just touching each other and looking at Daniel. After few minutes Stiles pressed a kiss to Isaac’s temple and murmured softly, “Everything’s fine, pup.”

When it was time for dinner, Stiles handed Daniel to Derek so he could put him down and kissed the alpha’s cheek, then went into the kitchen and started heating up the meal. It was ready in half an hour.

They sat down around the table and started talking. Andrew was describing some kind of surgery he had to do a few years ago to Isaac and Calum, while Stiles and Derek played footsies under the table and planned to go shopping for some stuff for Daniel. Melissa was working and Nana was… somewhere. When she mentioned to Derek that they probably should call to her and make sure she was okay, the alpha sent her a smirk and told her that Nana was with Peter.

“Do I wanna know?” she asked skeptically after a few second.

“Probably not,” he agreed. “But Peter told me that today they just went looking around town for a house we might like.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah, Peter is a softie when it comes to family,” Derek confessed. “Yeah, we had a few huge and small problems, but now with Daniel… He would not dare to hurt us.”

Stiles was actually able to believe that. She saw how Peter was around Daniel. She saw how he melts and becomes all soft and delicate. 

They spent rest of the day with the pack. Andrew was the only one that had left, but he needed to go back to Los Angeles because of his work. So after they said goodbye to him, Derek called for Erica and Boyd. They came with pizzas and other junk food. 

“Movie night!” Erica said happily with a sharp grin when she and Boyd put down everything in the living room.

“It’s 4pm,” Derek said with a scowl, but Erica only shrugged and turned on Netflix, looking for a movie.

Stiles rolled her eyes and sat down on a couch next to Derek, who immediately embraced her and started rumbling pleased with himself.

“Silly wolf,” Stiles teased and kissed the tip of his nose.

They all sat down around the living room and played the Avengers. Stiles was only partially watching, because she was looking every other minute at Daniel, who was playing with his rattles and stuffed animals in his ‘play area’ in the corner of the room. She was also exchanging soft kisses with Derek between her hand feeding him with popcorn and bites of pizza. Derek was clearly pleased with the attention he was receiving and it made Stiles happy as well. 

She needed to spoil him and show him how much she loved her alpha and how grateful she was to have him in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? I hope it's good. 
> 
> Anyway, the fic is coming to the end. Only two or three more chapters and that's it. I'm kinda sad. 
> 
> In the next chapter, Stiles will go to the Eichen House to talk to Scott, so be ready for some shit going down. Leave kudos and comments to let me know how you liked this chapter ;)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn people that this chapter has some heavy shit going on. I added new tag because of it, so if you don't want to risk, go check it out. And also notes at the end.

A few days went by filled with the pack spending time together; bonding and learning. It was good for all of them. Nana and Calum went back to Los Angeles, but promised to call whenever they could and to come back to Beacon Hills for Stiles’ eighteenth birthday, which was extremely soon. 

In those few days, Stiles spent her time alternately spoiling Derek and Daniel. With Derek, she still felt bad for all the shit she had pulled off. With Daniel, well, he was her son after all.

But one night when she was laying in bed with Derek and Daniel, she started thinking about what would happen in the near future. Derek was looking for the perfect house for their family. Sure, he asked Stiles a few times what she would want in her dream house, but nothing beyond that. Stiles guessed it was just because he wanted to show her that he is able to provide for them and to find their perfect den where they could spend their lives comfortable and safe. Instinct, urges, and all that jazz.

Stiles and Sheriff talked. A lot. They’d spent a lot of time together, trying to save the last pieces of their broken relationship. It wasn’t easy or fun at all. Stiles often cried after their meetings.

Isaac was with them in Melissa’s house and he would be living with them in their new house. The pup wanted to continue his education, go to college, learn, and find a job that would allow him to help abused kids. 

Boyd and Erica also knew what they wanted to do with their lives; Boyd, after high school, would start a job as a mechanic, while Erica will go to the police academy. She wanted to join the police forces in Beacon Hills. 

Stiles herself, talked with the principle of Beacon Hills High School and he agreed to let Stiles take exams to finish her education. It took a little fake crying and telling him some shit story, but hey, it worked, so whatever. She knew she was smart and could go to a good college and then basically take over the word, but she had Daniel and Derek now and also, she wasn’t actually interested in that.

After some time, she realized that they were settling down. They had plans and dreams and lives… It was almost perfect and fantastic, but there was one thing left to deal with.

Scott.

Stiles hadn’t thought about him too much lately. It made her upset and feel kind of guilty. 

She needed to talk to him, to see how he was in the Eichen House.

Maybe, just maybe, he was better.

 

Derek was fussing all morning when Stiles told him her plans about going to see Scott. He wanted to go with her, but Stiles forbid him. She knew that Derek wouldn’t be able to control himself. So after some arguing and a mild screaming match, Derek agreed to let her go, but only with Peter.

Doctor Fenris welcomed her with a kind smile, but glared at Peter. Stiles looked between them and then just sighed because she didn’t want to know. 

“So how’s Scott? Any progress, Doc?” she asked with hope as they walked down the stairs to the underground level.

“Not really, sorry. But some things did happen during his time spent here.”

Stiles frowned and looked at Peter, but the creeper only shrugged.

“At first, when Peter and Derek brought him to me, I thought that Scott’s behavior was caused by Scott's human side fighting with his wolf side. But that is not the real reason.”

“Then… what is?”

“When I checked his blood, I discovered something interesting in his system. A special kind of plant—poison and drug,really. It was used in ancient times and after some event going wrong, it was banned from use.”

They walked through the thick metal door. The corridor was long and bright. At the end of it stood a very tall and muscled man in uniform with a gun on his hip. He looked bored.

“Scott was given it for a very long time,” doctor continued “but I think that he stopped taking it some time before he was brought here.”

“But what is it?” Stiles asked impatiently.

“It has many names, but the most common is “Status Changer”. Yes, I know how it sounds, I didn’t call it that, I don’t like it either, but oh well. And it does to werewolves exactly what it is called. It changes their status.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Sadly, no. Scott’s True Alpha status wasn't real. It was forced on him, made him believe he was something else than he should be.”

“And that… that made him go insane?”

The doctor looked at her with a sad expression and shook his head.

“No, that- that’s not the case.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“You will understand when you talk to him.”

With that, Doctor Fenris opened the next door and they walked into a fairly large room. It was divided in half by a glass pane. Behind it was Scott, sitting on a mattress thrown on the floor in the corner. He looked up at them and growled at the sight, his eyes flashing gold.

“What do you want?” he growled. 

“To talk to you.”

Scott sneered and Stiles flinched. 

“About what? You being a horrible friend and fucking the enemy?”

“Scott, stop it. This isn’t you. Why can’t you see it?” Stiles asked, pained.

“All I can see is a person who betrayed me and my pack. You’ve sent me here to die, while you’re fucking Hale like some bitch in heat.”

Stiles curled her hands in fists and glared at her ex-best friend. 

“I really don’t know what happened to you,” she said.

“You!” he screamed and jumped over to the glass wall, hitting it with his fists. “You happened! I alway knew that you were pathetic and stupid, but I tolerated it because I needed someone to blame if I’d done something and got caught. And it worked for some time until you dragged me into the woods in the middle of the night, right to him!” Scott snarled and glared at Peter. The older werewolf responded by flashing his eyes.

“It wasn’t my fault, you asshole!” Stiles said and threw her hands in the air in exasperation. “You could have easily said no and stayed at home! I did not hold you at gunpoint or anything like that!”

Believing it took her some time. It wasn’t easy, not when she was full of guilt and sadness, thinking that all the bad things that had happened were her fault. But she did finally understand that Scott had his own will and she couldn’t make him do anything if he wasn’t willing to.

Stiles even had a conversation with Melissa about this. The woman loved her son, but not the person he became. It was good to know that Melissa didn’t blame her for losing Scott.

“I have no idea what happened to you,” Stiles said a little bit calmer. “I’ve never felt like you were insane and just all.. wrong.”

“Because I played it well!” Scott laughed. “What, you think you’re the only one who can act?” he smirked and then his face changed. He went from a jackass to a puppy in a second. He looked just like he used to. Her friend, her brother. “Stiles! Hi! Do you want to play Call of Duty?” Scott asked excitedly. “My mom gave me money for pizza! We can have a Batman marathon if you want!”

Stiles took a step back. This wasn’t her Scott. That person… His act was so good.. It hurt. It hurt so much. Stiles started thinking back to their time together. Had Scott acted like that all the time while they grew up? If so, then was their friendship real at all?

Scott laughed at her frown and then spoke up like he just had read her thoughts.

“We were never friends. You were alone and pathetic, so desperate to have friends. So I just used you as something I needed. Fun when I was bored… And horny.”

Stiles froze, her mouth hanging open. She was confused and scared. Scared that what Scott was implying might be true.

“I never did things to you when you were conscious. I needed, wanted you to be innocent and pure. To love me like a brother. You did love me like that, maybe still do somehow, thinking that I’m possessed or something. But guess what?” he whispered and leaned his whole body on the glass. “The brother that you loved so much, touched you when you were sleeping. Your brother kissed your lips, played with those perky nipples you’re hiding…”

“You’re crazy,” Stiles mumbled in shock.

“I drugged you a few times so I could have more fun,” Scott continued as if he didn't hear Stiles. “I’ve never fucked you, but I marked you. Remember those times when you woke up with stains on your pajamas and underwear, thinking that you spilled your drink or food?”

“Stop it!” Stiles yelled and hit the glass with her fists. “You’re lying! You’re insane!”

“Maybe I am,” he laughed. “But hey, you always said that normal people are boring, right?”

“I hate you, God I hate you! I can’t believe I didn’t see through your act. How could I be so blind?”

Scott only smirked and shrugged. Then he walked back to the mattress and sat down. Stiles looked at him for a few more seconds, so full of disgust and disbelief that it was all just pouring out of her. Then she turned around and all but ran out of the room. She couldn't bear being there, she just couldn’t.

She walked fast, not looking back, even when she heard Peter calling her name. Stiles stopped only after reaching the big metal door that needed a special code to be opened. Trying to calm down, she waited for Peter and Doctor Fenris.

When she finally—finally!—was outside of Eichen House, she collapsed onto the stairs and hid her face in her hands. Stiles really didn’t want to have a panic attack.

All the stuff Scott told her… God… How could he do that to her? Was he this big of a psycho?

After some time Peter sat down next to her and put a warm hand on the back of her neck, squeezing lightly.

“Why didn’t you stop him from telling me all of that stuff?” she asked quietly.

“Because you needed to hear it, otherwise you would want to come back here in the future. And I can’t allow you to do that, pup.”

Stiles let out a watery laugh when Peter called her ‘pup’. Then, without a warning, she threw herself on Peter, clinging to him tightly and she began to cry.

“It’s okay, shh, it’s okay,” Peter murmured to her ear, softly swaying her back and forth. She somehow ended up on his lap, but she didn’t care. Stiles needed her pack and it’s closeness. “He won’t hurt you anymore, I swear. I won’t let him. You’re safe, pup.”

She had no idea how much time had passed, but she had finally calmed down. After that, Peter helped her stand up and steadied her when she almost fell from how much her legs felt numb. 

When she looked to their right, she saw Doctor Fenris, who patiently waited until they approached him.

“Is there something else?” she asked dully.

“I just wanted to tell you who gave Scott the flower I told you about earlier.”

Stiles frowned, but she quickly remembered. She almost totally forgot about it because of her and Scott’s talk.

“Is it someone we know? Are they a threat to us?” Peter asked.

“It was Deaton.”

She cursed under her breath, because of course it was Deaton. She hated the guy from the start: Too shady and cryptic for her liking.

“You don’t have to worry about him, though,” Fenris ensured them and shot Peter a quick glare when the wolf started growling. “He broke every possible code with what he did. He was taken care of. Beacon Hills is Deaton-free.”

After they thanked the doctor for everything and went back to Peter’s car, Stiles quickly made up her mind and told Peter, “We’re not telling Derek about what Scott told me.”

Peter looked at her incredulously.

“Why the hell not? He should know about it!”

“No, he doesn’t! It’s not his problem and I don’t want to think about it ever again. Telling Derek will only make me- Just no. No.”

“Stiles-”

“Peter, no. Promise me you won’t tell him.”

The werewolf huffed, annoyed, but finally nodded sharply.

“Fine. Whatever.”

“I swear, I will stab you if you ever even think about telling Derek!”

Peter rolled his eyes and said nothing.

Stiles turned her head to the other side and looked out of the window.

She tried really hard not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non con, Scott implies that he touched and "had fun" with Stiles' body when she was asleep/unconscious. He also confesses that he drugged her few times.
> 
> Okay, I know, people might hate me and I'm sorry. I didn't plan this chapter at firs but when I wrote it I decided that I kinda like it (god, how does that sounds...) So I didn't change anything. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I hurt someone feelings, but oh well.
> 
> Anyway, in the next chapter : buying a house, stiles dealing with Scott and what he apparently did to her, meeting pissed Lydia. 
> 
> Live a comment with your thoughts about this chapter, even if you wanna scream at me!


	51. Chapter 51

Stiles seriously had no idea why she ever had a crush on Lydia Martin. That teenage, spoiled, fake snake of a girl was awful. She might be smart, but that didn’t change the fact that she thought everyone was beneath her: That she was better than everyone and she could just walk over them whenever she wanted.

How could Stiles be so blind? God, she should know better than that.

“Are you even listening to me?!” Lydia asked furiously. 

“Nope.” Stiles shrugged and tried to walk past her, but the redhead caught her arm and stopped her from walking away.

Lydia had cornered her in the store, where Stiles was shopping for dinner. She hadn’t seen her coming, completely immersed in her thoughts. But not only because of that; Stiles thought that without Allison and Scott, Lydia would leave too, or at least not be stupid enough to approach anyone from their pack. But, obviously, she was wrong.

Lydia didn’t let her speak up before she started saying that Stiles was under the influence of Derek’s alpha power or that it was just Peter’s job. She told Stiles that she had to open her eyes and see what was happening: how she was ruining her life and putting everyone in Beacon Hills in danger.

Her words were full of blind hatred and stupid excuses. 

“He will kill you,” Lydia said. “They’re animals, monsters. Don’t you understand?”

“Lydia-”

“You will die because of them. Your baby will die! Do you want that? Do you want Hale to kill your brat, you stu-”

Stiles had enough of it. She dropped the shopping cart and reached for the small black switchblade hidden in her red hoodie. Lydia gasped when Stiles pressed the blade to her neck, backing her into the shelf. There was no one in the aisle, but even if there was, Stiles’ position covered the knife and Lydia’s terrified face. They were so close that their noses bumped each other. 

“Listen to me, you fucking bitch,” Stiles said in low, cold voice. “Don’t you dare talk about my child and his father. Do not even think about it. You have no right.”

Lydia’s entire body was trembling.

“I tolerated the bullying from you and everyone else before I left, but that shit won’t fly by me any longer. I’m done with it. I’m not some dirt you can kick and shove. I don’t care who you think you are. To me, you’re only a threat. And I’m not going to let a threat near me or my family and pack.”

Lydia tried to speak up, but Stiles gripped her hair with a free hand and held it tight, making Lydia groan in pain.

“Do you know what I do with threats right now? I get rid of them.”

Stiles pressed the knife harder to Lydia’s neck. The blade cut her shallowly and few drops of blood dripped down her throat.

“Next time I see you, I will kill you,” Stiles whispered. Then she quickly hid the switchblade, took her shopping cart, and walked away from Lydia.

She was pissed. At Lydia, at her father, at Scott. At everyone who had ever hurt her. Why did it take her so long to finally stand up for herself? Why did it have to take Scott telling her what he did to her to make her break and remember all the shit she went through?

God, it was all fucked up.

When she got to Melissa’s house, the woman was walking out with Daniel in the stroller and Isaac, Boyd and Erica behind her.

“We’re taking him to the park,” Melissa said.

Stiles smiled at her son, some of the anger going away at seeing her baby. He giggled and reached his hands up to Stiles, so she bent and kissed him on the nose, making him squeal.

“How long will you be gone?” she asked. “I need to know when to make dinner.”

“I don’t know, but probably two or three hours,” Melissa shrugged. 

“We will just call you,” Erica said and kissed Stiles on the cheek. Isaac did the same and Boyd just patted her on the arm.

Stiles stood in the doorway for a while, looking after them. Then she finally went inside and dropped off all the groceries in the kitchen. Her thoughts were still on Lydia and Scott when she put away all the food and when Derek walked in. He was dressed in sinfully tight jeans and a purple henley.

“Hi, baby,” he whispered, walking up behind her and kissing her neck. 

That was what she needed at the moment to just forget, at least for a while. She needed Derek and his closeness. His voice, his hands, his mouth, his cock. Stiles knew it wasn’t healthy, that she probably should do something else, but honestly? She didn’t give a fuck. 

But she needed to get fucked.

Stiles turned around and kissed Derek while gripping his shoulders. Thank god they were almost the same height. Neither of them had to bend over or reach up—just tilt their heads and that was it. The perfect angle for kissing.

“Someone’s eager.” he commented as she pulled her hoodie over her head.

“Are you complaining?” she asked as she also pulled off her shirt and leaned back, propping herself on the table.

“Fuck no,” Derek replied in a groan, reaching for her breasts that were covered by a black, lacy bra. She really liked it; it was comfortable and it made her feel more feminine than she felt on a regular day.

While Derek played with her breasts, Stiles reached down and opened her pants, quickly sliding them down. When she was only in her bra and panties, Derek picked her up and sat her down on the counter, standing between her open legs. With her help, he got rid of his shirt and opened the button of his jeans. They kissed as he slid down his zipper and shoved down his jeans and boxers, just past his balls.

Derek moaned when Stiles grasped his cock and gave it a few tugs, making him fully erect. She grinned and bit down on his lower lip, sucking it after few seconds. Derek had one hand on her breast while the other was between her legs, pushing her panties to the side. She was hot and wet, so ready for him just after a minute or two. It felt like she was on fire.

“Fuck,” Derek growled as he pushed a finger into her. “So perfect.”

Stiles gasped and tilted her head backwards. It gave Derek access to her neck, which he took advantage of, and started sucking marks on her pale skin.

“Need you.” she moaned after few minutes of him fingering her, and her jerking him off. 

She gripped his hair when it seemed that he had no plans of pulling off of her neck. He growled and flashed his eyes at her. It really shouldn't make her shudder and nearly come. Stiles leaned forward and licked at his mouth. Derek opened up eagerly and sucked at her tongue, his thumb pressing at her clit.

“Get the condom from my wallet,” she gasped at the exceptionally hard shove of two of his fingers in her pussy.

Derek licked her neck for the last time and turned around, reaching for the wallet which was on the table behind him. He quickly found the condom and opened it. When it was finally on his painfully hard cock, he grabbed Stiles’ legs and pulled her towards him. She gasped when he literally tore her panties with his claws instead of just taking them off or at least pulling them to the side like he did earlier.

“Fuck, Der,” Stiles moaned when he rubbed his cock head against her clit a few times.

He looked up at her and grinned with his not-so-human-anymore teeth.

Without warning, he pushed into her and she screamed, not from pain, but from pure pleasure that flared up inside her. She came hard, shaking in Derek’s hold. The alpha didn’t stop even for a second, fucking into her quick and hard. He kissed her like he wanted to devour her right there in the kitchen, with his dick deep in her pulsating pussy. She whined into his mouth, clawing at his naked back.

“So good, baby,” he told her. “So fucking good.”

After few minutes of fucking, Derek reached between them and started massaging her clit. It take half a dozen circular motions before she was coming again. This time Derek slowed down his thrusts, grinding into her deeply instead.

“Derek,” Stiles whined. 

Derek licked across her mouth, cheek and then bit down on the lob of her ear. She gasped and bucked into him, letting out a choked-off sound. 

Still grinding into her, Derek’s finger brushed Stiles’ clit. He slid them down, right where they were connected. Then, suddenly, he pushed one finger into her alongside his cock.

“Fuck!” she cried out and bit down on his shoulder. 

She was so full, too full, but at the same time not full enough. Stiles had no idea what the hell was happening with her. She was hot and feverish, like a bitch in heat. She wanted Derek so much it hurt.

“It’s okay, baby,” Derek groaned and started fucking her harder. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

After some time he added another finger and with that she was gone. She saw fireworks, her whole body spasming and clenching on Derek’s cock, making him come as well. He whined with his face pushed into her throat, still thrusting in and out, wanting to stretch his orgasm for as long as possible.

Stiles had no idea how much time passed before Derek pulled out, completely soft, condom filled so much it looked about to break.

“I can’t feel my legs,” she croaked. Derek huffed and kissed her cheek.

He threw away the condom and then pushed himself inside his underwear and pants, zipping up his zipper.

“Good,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Stiles would roll her eyes, but she had no strength to do so.

“Come on,” Derek said softly and picked her up from the counter, bridal style. She was faintly aware of the wet mess she had left behind. She needed to clean it up really well. “You go to sleep and I’ll clean and make dinner.”

She hummed and closed her eyes, snuggling into his embrace. Before she knew it, she was deeply asleep.

Waking up, Stiles noticed how sore she was. She stretched and moaned lowly, feeling how her pussy pulsated. 

So fucking worth it. They needed to do something like that more often. Maybe they could try double fucking her, she wondered as she climbed out of the bed. She needed to search online for some nice dildo or vibrator.

Stiles took a quick shower, softly touching herself between her legs and checking that everything was okay. Of course, she knew that Derek wouldn’t hurt her, but she just wanted to be sure. They never did something like that, so…

Cleaned and dressed, she came downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. There was Derek, frying something delicious-smelling, but also Peter. The older man looked at her when she came in and smirked. Stiles rolled her eyes, knowing that Peter could probably smell exactly what she and Derek did and where.

“Creeper,” she said to him.

Stiles walked up to Derek and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, showing the bunny teeth she loved so much and making her belly squeeze.

“Erica called half an hour ago and said they’re coming back. They should be here anytime now.” Derek told her.

“Need help with something?”

“Go entertain Peter before I kill him again.”

“Aw, nephew, I love you too.”

Derek snorted and went back to frying.

Stiles sat down next to Peter.

“Excited about seeing your new home tomorrow?” he asked.

“Obviously! It’ll be awesome.”

“Yes, it will be. Derek has excellent taste. Of course, I helped him, but still.”

“Don’t be so smug, uncle,” Derek said. “Or else we won’t give you the key.”

“Oh please, I will just break in.”

Stiles shook her head in amusement. At the same time the front door opened. A laughing Erica with a giggling Daniel in her arms ran into the kitchen. Right behind her was Boyd and Isaac. The last beta stopped dead in his tracks and frowned. Then, he looked horrified at Derek and Stiles.

“Ooh, someone had a good time,” Erica purred winking at Stiles. The human girl rolled her eyes again and took her son from the she-wolf. 

“Shut up,” Derek growled and glared at his beta, but that only made her cackle.

“Boyd, you’re my favourite,” Derek declared.

“I always was,” the dark-skinned boy replied simply then sat down.

Stiles laughed and hugged her son. He grasped her hair and started playing with them. Daniel really liked her hair. He would get upset every time she had it tied back.

“I hate you guys,” Isaac whined. “It’s like catching your parents having sex. It’s not okay! And in the kitchen of all rooms?!”

“Did I hear someone had sex in the kitchen?” Melissa asked, suddenly showing up in the room.

“No,” Stiles replied quickly at the same time as Erica said, “Yes.”

“Stiles, god dammit!” Melissa groaned. “Not in my kitchen!”

“Derek cleaned!” Stiles shrieked, but then froze and looked at Derek. “You did clean, right?”

“Someone kill me, please.” the alpha whined and banged his head on the cupboard.

“But nephew, what fun would that be?”

“I hate you all, especially you, Peter.”

The rest of the day went by quickly. Isaac was pouting while Melissa shot Stiles and Derek dirty looks, clearly not happy with them, but didn’t say anything, so Stiles counted that as a win.

That night she had another nightmare, but it wasn’t as bad as it was earlier. In her dream, Stiles saw herself in Scott’s room, sleeping. Scott was standing above her with a sick smile on his face. Thankfully, that night that was it. He didn’t do anything to her, just looked at her and smiled. Usually when she had nightmares about him, Scott was touching her and himself. One time she dreamed he fucked her. It was awful. 

Almost a month passed after her visit to Eichen House, but it felt like it was yesterday.

Derek took her and Daniel to their new house right after they woke up and showered. He said that the house was ready and fully equipped, so they would be eating their breakfast there.

They packed the last of their stuff and that was it. Melissa was at work, so they couldn’t say goodbyes and properly thank her for letting themr stay with her. But she promised to come to them with Isaac after she ended her shift.

Stiles was excited as hell, biting her lip and bouncing her leg up and down the entire drive there. Thanks to that, she wasn’t thinking about Scott and Lydia.

The alpha drove them to a better part of town, where houses were right on the line of the preserve. God, the house must have cost a fortune. 

“Here we are.” Derek said softly when they drove up to the metal gate, which started to open after Derek pressed a button on the small remote control he had taken out from his trouser pocket.

The house was two stories high, with a white wrap-around porch. Red brick, sloping black roof, huge windows and front door. To the right was a double garage. It was a huge, beautiful house with a lot of space and a white picket fence. It gave them a lot of privacy. Daniel could run around safely enough.

“Wow,” she whispered and came out of the car.

“You like it?” Derek asked as he hugged her from behind.

“I love it.”

He smiled, proud that he pleased her and kissed her cheek. 

“Go inside, then. I will get Daniel.”

She nodded and slowly came up to the front door with a key in her hand. He heart was beating fast and hard, slamming into her ribcage.

When she finally opened the lock and went inside, Derek was already right behind her. 

The inside was as beautiful as the outside. The ground floor was spacious and furnished with comfy-looking furniture. In the living room, they had a huge flatscreen TV, an Xbox, a Playstation, and a bookshelf filled with games and movies. In the corner of the room was a special area for Daniel to play, secured with a wooden gate. Stiles loved it.

But she loved the kitchen even more. It was huge, full of new, shiny electronics, but still ltraditional-looking. The fridge and pantry were full of food and supplies. 

She was totally in love. 

The dining room was right next to the kitchen. The table was long and big. Fifteen people could easily sit around it. 

“Come on, I have another surprise.” Derek said and took her hand. 

“Another? Sourwolf, it’s too much.”

“Don’t be silly.”

They walked down the hall, passing the living room and a small plain bathroom. Between that and the back door, was another room hidden behind a dark wooden door. Derek smiled at her and opened it, letting her go inside first.

“This is the office for you,” Derek explained. “You said you thought about writing. So I made a room especially for you.”

God, she loved this man so much. 

The room was medium-size, perfect to hold a big desk, a chair, two bookstands to fill with books—new and old—, a computer, printer and scanner, and still have space to move around.

“It’s perfect, thank you.” she told Derek and kissed him on the mouth. Daniel, who was between them squealed and grasped her hair. She laughed and took him from Derek.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Derek said and walked out of Stiles’ office. ‘Stiles’ office’. It’s sounded good, she liked it. “We have 6 rooms. One for us, one for Daniel, one for Isaac and three guest rooms.”

“Awesome,” Stiles grinned. “What about bathrooms?”

“We have our own, obviously, and then there is a smaller one in the hall and one linking Isaac and Daniel’s rooms. Everything is furnished just like downstairs.”

“Neat.”

Their bedroom was the biggest, with an awesome view of the backyard and preserve. Their bed was king-size and Stiles loved it. She couldn’t wait to sleep and have sex on it.

All the walls were white and bare. Derek assured her they would be changing it by painting them and putting up pictures and paintings. 

She loved it. She loved their house. She loved Derek.

Stiles couldn’t believe it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. Only one chapter to go an that's it. Damn, that went fast.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. I hope I didn't destroy it totally and at least some of you will like it. I just never know how to write anding. And beginning. And summary. So... yeah. Sorry?

Three months passed. Stiles, Derek, Isaac and Daniel lived peacefully in their new house. Well, quite peacefully, but definitely not quietly. It was impossible with Daniel crying now and again because of his teething. He was usually a quiet and happy baby, so when he was upset or hurt and decided to cry, all hell broke loose. No one could calm him down. Not Stiles, not Derek, not even his alpha voice and eyes. It was nightmare for them as parents to see their child in pain, crying and just utterly hurt… nightmare.

Melissa and Peter visited them all the time, though Peter was more often at their house than Melissa's. But she had a job, while he didn't, so that's not a surprise. But they did surprise everyone when they announced they were together— as in relationship—together. 

Stiles had a hard time wrapping her head around it.

She honestly thought Melissa had something with Andrew and that Peter, being the creeper he was, wanted to seduce Nana. But apparently not. Huh.

The Sheriff was trying. He visited as often as he could and called when he had too much work and couldn't leave the station. Stiles was glad her father was so eager to reconnect and fix their broken relationship.

But it didn't mean she had forgiven him. The hurt was still there.

She also still hurt from Scott. But she learned to not think about him and to distract herself whenever it was needed. 

Writing her book helped with that; So did Derek. 

Derek. Her Derek. The father of her son. She loved him more and more with each passing day. He was so caring, sweet and just full of love… sometimes Stiles thought about their past. About what they went through to be where they were now. But just like with the thing with Scott, she didn't like remembering it.

In those two months Daniel grew quicker than she expected. Before she knew it, Daniel was running around the house, babbling and giggling when Derek or Isaac chased him. He stumbled sometimes, falling face first on the floor or grass. But it was normal for a werebaby of his age. He wasn't even 6 months old yet, after all. It was crazy.

The pack grew stronger. Boyd and Erica were at their house a lot of the time, happy to be near their alpha and other packmates. Erica teased Stiles and Derek every time she caught them smelling like sex. And it was very often. 

It is not Stiles’ fault, really, it wasn't. Derek was just so sexy and he was right there! They didn't have penetrative sex that often though, mostly handjobs, blowjobs, eating out, fingering or just simple humping with clothes still on. Thanks to pack who just loved taking care of Daniel, they had time for each other. And they loved it. 

Therefore, their lives were quite awesome, not counting the few arguments and strange creatures that came to Beacon Hills looking for some fun by trying to kill people. Stiles was happy and content, ready to live like that for the rest of her live. 

But then, one night, she woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed and the shower running in the bathroom. She was confused because she and Derek already took a bath together before they went to sleep, and Derek didn't usually take showers in the middle of the night. 

Stiles stood up and went to the bathroom, carding her fingers through her hair. 

“Der?” she asked softly coming inside the bathroom. Then she gasped.

Derek was standing in the shower stall with his back turned to her, hands on the wall, head hanging down. He was bloody and had huge open wounds on his back and side. It was already healing, but he was still bleeding. 

“Oh my god, Derek. What happened?” she asked, all but running up to him. 

The alpha slowly turned around, looking at her with red eyes. She went inside the shower stall, ignoring her pajamas that became wet from water and blood. Taking Derek’s face into her hands, she asked what the hell happened to him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. He sounded hurt and betrayed and Stiles had no idea what was he talking about. 

“What? Why didn’t I tell you about what?”

Derek grasped her wrists and held them tightly, but not hurting her. He had claws instead of human fingernails.

“Why didn’t you tell me about what Scott did to you?”

Stiles froze with her eyes wide open and lips parted. Oh god. Oh fuck.

“Peter told you?” she whispered. She was mad, really mad. Peter promised her he wouldn’t. He fucking promised and Stiles thought she could believe him. How stupid was she? Of course he would betray her! What a fucking-

“Peter? Peter knows?” Derek snarled. “He knows but I don't? Why. Didn’t. You. Tell. Me?” he demanded. 

“Who told you then if it wasn't him?” she asked, ignoring his question.

“It doesn’t matter! What does is that you didn’t tell me!” he shouted. Stiles flinched, but couldn’t go far because of Derek’s hold on her wrists. “Don’t I deserve to know what the fuck he did?”

“I didn’t want to tell you because I just don’t want to remember! I want to leave it behind! And I can’t, because now you know!” she shouted back. Stiles was shaking, from anger or panic, she wasn’t sure.

“That’s just insane! That’s the same train of thought your father used when he was kicking you out!”

“No it is not!”

“Yes, it fucking is. What the fuck, Stiles, I thought we were passed all this bullshit, but apparently not, huh? Do you not trust me?” he asked quieter.

“I do, of course I do, Derek,” she choked out. “I just- I don’t know any other way of dealing with it. I don’t even remember any of the shit Scott told me, but just thinking that he might actually- I don’t know how to deal with it,” Stiles said again in a whisper. 

Derek suddenly hugged her tightly, burrowing his face in her neck. He was shaking as well. For a while neither said anything. The water turned cold, so Stiles reached around and turned it off. Derek didn't let go of her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered finally.

“It’s okay. We will find some help. A therapist. Someone. I promise. I just wish you would had told me.”

She nodded and kissed his neck softly. He was right, she should have told him. He knew it now and felt so stupid. But she also felt somehow lighter and safer now that Derek knew.

“How did you find out?” 

“Doctor Fenris from Eichen. He called me after dinner and asked me to come. Then he told me.”

Stiles frowned and moved back a little so she could look at his face. 

“You were in Eichen House?”

“Yes.”

She opened her mouth to ask him another question, but then looked down at his bloody and healing body. Then back up to his face and eyes. She knew. She just knew. There was no way that he hadn’t done something after he found out about what Scott had been doing to her. And he was in Eichen House. 

But she didn’t feel bad knowing that Scott is probably dead. She should feel at least a little bit bad or sad, but she wasn’t. Glad and relieved? That she was.

“Is he dead?” she asked quietly, just to be one hundred percent sure.

“Yes.”

She licked her lips and nodded.

“Okay,” she whispered. “Okay.”

Stiles clung to him once again for few extra minutes, soaking in his love. Then she reached for a sponge and Derek’s body wash. Without a word she began cleaning Derek skin until it was clean and smooth, all injuries healed. She even dried him off and helped him dress in pajamas. 

Later, when they lay in bed, hugging each other, Stiles breathed out.

It was okay. Everything was okay. She was safe, there was nothing and no one to hurt her anymore in Beacon Hills.

She could finally breathe and live freely. 

She was okay. They were okay.

For now.

But they could do better. They would learn how to live with the grief, guilt, nightmares and the haunting memories. They had to.

And they did. It took time and effort. Tears and screams. Silent treatments for days. But they were okay.

Stiles and Derek weren’t the best parents ever, but Daniel was happy. He grew up with a constant smile on his face and sarcasm rolling of his tongue like a weapon. He was smart, just like his parents. And just like his mother he could talk your ear off. But people loved him. 

Peter loved to spoil him. When Derek and Stiles weren’t looking, he always gave him some treat or together they destroyed some things. Melissa was either scowling at them or laughing with them. 

The relationship between Sheriff and Stiles never was like it used to be. Even after years of therapy, which almost all of them had; Stiles, Derek, Peter, Sheriff, Isaac. Therapy helped. Their therapist, who thankfully knew about supernatural, was a guest on Stiles and Derek’s wedding.

Somehow Nana ended up with Coach Finstock. That was… quite strange. But they worked together. 

Calum had enlisted in the army. It scared all of them, but mostly Nana and Derek. They both loved the kid and were proud of him for choosing that path, but they were also terrified of him not coming back home.

Somehow Stiles wrote three series of books about supernatural creatures and their adventures. All of them were on the top lists for bestsellers. Two books and one series were created. For normal people these books were just excellently written fantasy. But for those who knew what to look for, they were bestiaries.

When Daniel was five and Stiles was twenty-three, she became pregnant again. Twin girls. Mia Claudia Stilinski-Hale and Maia Talia Stilinski-Hale. Both of them looked like small, female versions of Derek with Stiles’ whiskey eyes and beauty marks all over their bodies. They had bushy eyebrows and even glared like their father, which was just hilarious. 

Sometimes it was bad, but mostly Stiles and Derek were happy with their lives.

They were happy with each other.

And honestly, that’s all that they ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, so how was it? Did I do wrong killing Scott? I kinda think that plot cameout of nowhere and sucks. But I really wanted him dead and I just didn't know how to make it happen. 
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment with your thoughts ;)


End file.
